Most Wanted
by Fallen Crest
Summary: AU. No-good Tsuna was all just an act. In reality, Tsuna was a famous mafia hacker hidden by the name Erebus that could bring destruction to all mafia Famiglias. But when a hitman called Reborn appears to train him to be Vongola Tenth, things just got a whole lot more complicated. If his identity is found out, he just might be killed by his own tutor.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: No Arcobaleno! Their characters will be in the story but as adults. **

**Most Wanted**

**Prologue**

It was simple.

His life was chaos.

There! He said it. He admitted it. Nothing about his life was ever simple. Nooooo, that was just not allowed because it was obvious that fate didn't like him.

Let's also make it clear that he was not oblivious or dumb. He was one of the most observant people around along with being extremely intelligent.

It should also be said that he was not weak. After he was almost kidnapped at five, he took up kendo and martial arts. No one was going to get him.

So some people might be wondering why his classmates called him No-good Tsuna and why all his grades were C's.

Once more, it was a simple answer.

He acted. That was what he did every single day. His whole life was fake.

He was smart, yet he acted like a C average student.

He was never nervous, yet he stuttered like he was cornered prey.

He was strong and athletic, yet he acted like he was clumsy and had no skills in any sports.

He was observant, yet he acted oblivious to everything, even to the most obvious thing in the world.

This is how it has been since he was five. He has been acting like a no-good student for eight years and he was fine with it if it was going to keep him and everyone around him safe. Well, he wasn't completely fine. When he first started the act, he was completely embarrassed by it, but soon it became second nature to him and he learned to ignore all the laughs and taunts.

Some might wonder what he meant by that.

Yet again, it was a simple answer.

Ever since he was five, he was intelligent. He preferred to read books far above his level. Those little kiddie books with talking animals and pictures drove him crazy so he read above his level.

Ever since he was five, he's been hacking. He happened to come across some information on hacking and decided to try it out on his dad's computer.

It was too easy. The protection on that laptop was pathetic.

He got in easily. He found the information easily.

Tsunayoshi Sawada, the only son of Nana and Iemitsu Sawada, knew all about his father's ordeals. His father was the leader of the CEDEF and the External Adviser to the Vongola Famiglia. His father was a Mafioso of the Vongola Famiglia and his mother had no idea. Since he was in the mafia, he wasn't around much, but Nana treasured every moment that he was here for.

With that newly acquired information, his life changed, and not for the better.

He found himself hacking into the servers of other mafias. He found himself getting involved with them when he worked on solving conflicts between them without showing his face. He worked behind a computer with the codename: Erebus. No one knew who he was, and that was the way he liked it. It would be incredibly dangerous if people suddenly knew who he was.

So he set himself up a personality that would make him seem like the least likely person ever to be Erebus.

No-good Tsuna.

It would dangerous if anyone knew. It would be dangerous for people if they were close to him and it was discovered who he was. No-good Tsuna was around to keep people from wanting to become friends with him. It was lonely, but it would keep them safe. At least he could have friends online who wouldn't be affected by his life or even know that he was Erebus. That was a secret that would be taken to the grave.

But it was not so simple as for him to have a Mafioso of a father who was never around and for him to be Erebus. No, it was not that simple since fate did not like him.

If only he knew that everything was going to change today, he would have stayed in bed.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**Most Wanted **

**Chapter 1**

Yawning, Tsuna scratched the back of his head tiredly. He was neatly dressed in his school uniform like always. His No-good act meant he had to dress properly like he was trying to learn but just couldn't. Honestly, he wished he could change his uniform up a little but his fake personality wouldn't allow it. Plus, the uniform helped hide the fact that he didn't look as weak as people thought he was. He was a martial artist so he did have muscles, but he preferred not to show them off. It would cause people to be suspicious of him.

If it wasn't for his No-good personality, he would have been popular at the school with his looks and intelligence. Because of all his training, there was not a trace of baby fat left on him, even though he was only thirteen. He had bright, big brown eyes that shined with kindness and a type of keenness that many missed and gravity defying, spikey brown hair that was always so smooth, or at least his mother told him that.

Since he was No-good Tsuna at the moment, he was of course doing his usual act. Being No-good, he thought it best to always be running late to school. To do that, he set his alarm to fifteen minutes later than the usual student to make sure he was running late. Too bad that this sometimes caused him to actual be late and have to meet the head of school Discipline Committee, Kyoya Hibari, who loved to bite rule breakers to death, which basically meant beating them with his tonfas. It wasn't fun, but at least he could take a beating when he needed to.

He was just glad he wasn't late today. He already had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen today. Adding a beating from Hibari to that was not going to help anything so he had to avoid him at all costs.

"Late, Herbivore." Kyoya Hibari announced the moment Tsuna passed through the school gates.

Almost groaning, Tsuna turned his head to see the Head of the Discipline Committee leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of him, and a predatory smirk adorning his face. At this point, Tsuna was no longer surprised by this. Hibari waited for him every morning, because more often than not, he was late so he waited to "bite him to death" for breaking the school rules. But at this moment, Tsuna was annoyed and confused as hell. He was not late! In fact, he could have sworn he was quite early….that was what he thought until he heard the shrill sound of the bell a few seconds after Hibari spoke.

"H-Hibari-san," Tsuna cried with a face stutter. "I-I'M SORRY! D-DON'T B-BITE ME TO DEATH!" With those words, Tsuna spun on his heels and raced to enter the school before he could be beaten with tonfas. The feeling that something bad would happen today was already getting worse. Screw Hibari and his rules for the moment. He just had to get through this day without anything happening.

The moment he entered the school, he slowed down to a walk. Running in the halls made his footsteps louder. If he wanted to avoid the Disciplinary Committee then he would have to be quiet. Against the Disciplinary Committee, it was a challenge to make it to class, but he also found it to be good training for sneaking around.

The Disciplinary Committee were some of the best people to help with his training, but what made it amusing was that they didn't even realize that they were helping him.

If he thought about it, he could probably beat most of them in a fight since he has been training since he was five and really knew how to fight, but never made that fact public. It was always good to be able to surprise the enemy. Out of all the members of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari was the one to most likely give him the most trouble, especially since he always had to fight with those damn painful tonfas.

In the spirit of being late yet again, Tsuna didn't bother to knock on the classroom door anymore. He just threw it open, but this time, he couldn't help but freeze and just stare.

Well, this was certainly a new one. In front of the classroom were two people he had never seen before, but knew rather well. He was so distracted by them that he didn't register the fact that his sensei was yelling at him for being late, AGAIN!

The first person he saw looked like a student, and considering that he was wearing a school uniform, he most likely was one. Since he was wearing chains on his pants, had a few skull rings on his fingers, was wearing a black wristband on each wrist, and a few black and red cloth bracelets on his right wrist, he seemed to be a delinquent. Looking at his face, Tsuna saw the murderous glare directed at him from those sea green eyes, but didn't pay it any heed as he took in the newcomer's appearance. He guessed, if he was a girl, that the boy was handsome and his delinquent appearance would cause the girls to swoon, which he realized, they already were. It wasn't hard to tell that he was somewhat muscular under the uniform. It really did show on him. Besides the sharp, grey eyes, the boy also had shoulder length, silver-grey hair that was neatly combed. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed, but Tsuna did; the boy was carrying multiple explosives on him.

No surprise there. Tsuna recognized his face the moment he saw it. This was Smokin' Bomb Hayato, a.k.a Hayato Gokudera. He was a member of the Vongola Famiglia. Having his father associated with them, Tsuna took the time to learn about all the members of Vongola, though he didn't keep up with their affairs as much as he should so he had no idea as to why Smokin' Bomb Hayato was here.

Dragging his eyes from the glare, Tsuna found that the other guy was also causing the girls to swoon and say how handsome he was. Obviously too old to be a student, the man was wearing a classy black pants, a button up white shirt, a black vest that was left open, and a black tie that he left loose. On his head was an orange and black fedora hat which he used to keep his eyes hidden from everyone. Resting on the brim of the hat was a green lizard. Peeking out from the hat was black hair. In a quick moment, Tsuna found two hidden guns on him.

This wasn't hard either. Even without seeing his complete face, it was easy enough to see that it was the notorious hitman, Reborn, who is extremely loyal to the Vongola Famiglia.

As if feeling eyes on him, Reborn lifted his head to look at Tsuna. A smirk graced his lips when he looked at him. The young boy gulped a little when he saw Reborn looking him up and down as if evaluating him. Luckily, Tsuna could tell he wasn't looking at him in a perverted way or he would have freaked.

"–you listening, Sawada?"

Blinking, Tsuna looked at his red in the face teacher. "S-sorry?" He asked with a stutter.

"Sit down!" Nikami-sensei growled.

"H-Hai, Sensei!" Tsuna shouted, pretending to be scared and clumsily hurrying to his desk.

*K.H.R*

"Listen up," Nikami slapped a ruler to his desk, efficiently waking the half-asleep students up. "Today our class will be adding two more. Gokudera-kun, Reborn-san."

The classroom door was opened by a tall, handsome man that walked very stylish into the classroom. He was followed by an equally handsome boy, who was slouching a bit as he walked.

"Please introduce yourself," Nikami said, completely ignoring the girls, who were hungrily eyeing the two as if they were candy, and the boys, who had envious looks as all the girls stared at them. Only Taakeshi Yamamoto, the hot, ace baseball player with kind light brown eyes and black hair, wasn't giving any envious looks. He was just smiling cheerfully while wondering how long it would take before the classroom door was swung open by his late classmate.

"I'm Hayato Gokudera. Don–" The younger of the two new people was cut off as the door to the classroom was suddenly swung open.

Reborn heard the quiet steps approaching the classroom long before the door was swung open. After that, the footsteps stopped and the yelling started. "SAWADA-KUN, YOU ARE LATE YET AGAIN!"  
>The yelling continued on, but by this point, Reborn simply ignored it. The only thing that caught his attention in the yelling was the name. So it seemed that his young charge was late to class often if the teacher was this mad about it.<p>

It wasn't until he felt eyes on him that Reborn turned to look at his new young charge. The moment that their eyes connected, the hitman couldn't help but allow a smirk to cross his lips.

Slowly, Reborn let his eyes travel over the boy's body to get a sense of how much he had to work on. Tsunayoshi Sawada looked even more pathetic in person than he did in the picture of him. He looked incredibly weak and defenseless. This was going to take a lot of work if he decided it was worth it. He saw his charge's body tense the moment he did this, but he didn't make a sound or move. At least he didn't run like a coward.

"Are you listening?"

Tsuna snapped out of his trance of staring at to look at his teacher. "S-sorry?"

'_Tch,' _Reborn thought. He hated stuttering like that. It was annoying and made talking take longer.

"Sit down!" The red in the face teacher growled at his student.

"H-Hai, Sensei," Tsuna cried with a stutter.

The hitman bowed his head so his fedora covered his eyes so no one would notice he was still watching Tsuna. He frowned as he noticed the clumsy movements of his charge. It wasn't the clumsiness that bothered him; it was, to his trained eyes, easy to see that the clumsy movements looked forced and that bothered him. Why would he force himself to be clumsy? Though, it did say that he must be very graceful in walking if he was able to force his movements like that.

*K.H.R*

Tsuna, feeling eyes burning into him, looked up from his desk. He looked around, but like always, no one was paying any attention to him, yet he was certain he felt eyes on him. Never before has he been wrong with his intuition, and curse it all to hell if he let it be wrong now.

"Gokudera-kun, you may continue." Nakami told Smokin' Bomb Hayato, who was, much to Tsuna's hidden annoyance and confusion, glaring at him.

Instead of the rest of his introduction, Gokudera walked in a menacing, slow way to Tsuna. Their eyes were locked as the older boy approached the younger one. Intent on their stare down, Tsuna forgot his cowardly act for a moment, except for a shiver running down his spine at the cold glare.

The silver-grey haired boy stopped next to Tsuna's desk. For a moment they just stared at each other. Tsuna felt his body involuntarily tense when he felt Gokudera's eyes looking him up and down. He hated it when people looked him up and down. Each time it happened he was afraid something was going to happen or he would give something away. He wasn't sure as to how someone looking at him would cause him to give something away, but he was sure that he could find a way to do it.

After that moment, Gokudera 'tched' and turned away. Tsuna was just letting a relieved sigh escape him when it suddenly turned into a surprised gasp when the older boy turned back around sharply and kicked his desk. The desk, chair, and him went toppling over.

Lying on the ground and staring at the ceiling, Tsuna was just glad that he didn't have time to unpack his materials from his bag yet. It would be annoying to have his stuff flying around the classroom, and if anyone got hit with something, he would most likely be the one blamed, especially since he could hear the girls talking even more excitingly about this bad boy.

"Gokudera-kun! Gokudera, your seat is over there! Gokudera!"

As Nakami directed Gokudera to his seat, Tsuna righted his desk then his chair, which he used as leverage to get back into his seat.

"Are you okay?"

At the kind voice, Tsuna turned to look at his neighbor, the school idol, Kyoko. She was very cute and a lot of guys had a crush on her, excluding Tsuna. It wasn't that he didn't like her. On the contrary, she was very nice to him and never called him Dame-Tsuna so if it wasn't for the fact that he was avoiding making friends, he was sure they could have been very good friends.

"I'm f-fine." Tsuna replied with a fake stutter and making himself blush a little by thinking of something embarrassing.

Nakami cleared his throat to gain the attention of his distracted students once more. "If you haven't forgotten, we do have a second guest joining us at the school for a while."

Once again, the girls turned their attention to the hot hitman. If this was a competition, Tsuna wondered who would win: Gokudera or Reborn? It seemed to be a tough choice for the girls to focus all their attention on just one of them.

"As I said earlier, this man's name is Reborn. As of today, he is joining this class as a student teacher and will be here to assist you if any of you need it." Nakami-sensei explained.

At those words, Tsuna had to throw his hands over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, but he could do nothing to stop his shaking shoulders. Nakami said the wrong thing. All the girls were going to pounce on the hitman for help when they didn't need it.

Tsuna would have felt sorry for the hitman if his intuition wasn't telling him that he should be happy about that. For some reason he felt that Reborn being here was dangerous for him, even though his father and Reborn were in the same family. Whatever, it didn't frankly matter. He always avoided Mafioso when they were around. They just caused him trouble.

….DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!

The young boy no longer found the situation funny, but couldn't stop his shaking shoulders. It was like he was trying to laugh mockingly. Two Mafiosos were in his school. Both were from Vongola. One of them was acting as his student teacher and one was his classmate! There was no way in freaking hell that this could just be a coincidence. What the hell was going on?

He was only able to control his slightly insane laughter bubbling in him when he felt eyes burning into his skull again. Choking on his silent laughter, Tsuna straightened up in his seat and looked over his shoulder to see who was glaring at him.

To his horror, he saw that Gokudera was glaring at him with promise of murder in his eyes. That guy seemed to really hate him, and they only met today! What could he possibly have done in the five minutes that he's known the guy? It's not like he knew that he knew about Vongola and his and Reborn's connections to them.

"The rest of homeroom you have to yourself unless you would like to ask your student teacher anything?" Nakami asked.

It was no surprise to Tsuna when all the girls and a few guys had their hands in the air before Nakami even finished his question. Rolling his eyes, Tsuna crossed his arms on his desk and put his head down. He didn't want to listen to all these girls ask about Reborn's personal life. It was stupid, and besides, he would most likely lie or refuse to answer the questions since they couldn't know that he was a hitman and part of Vongola. Not that it matter. He didn't think many people in Japan even knew what Vongola was.

"Reborn-san, are you single?"

Tsuna wanted to thwack his head against his desk at the question. Sometimes girls, or anyone in general, could be real airheads. Seriously, how old was Reborn? Well, he wasn't actually sure, but he knew that he was too old for a fourteen year old. He lifted his head to stare at Reborn, who said he was single but not looking for a relationship as he had other duties at the moment. Taking in his face, Tsuna nodded to himself. Yep, this guy was definitely too old for fourteen year old girls.

With that decided, Tsuna dropped his head back into his desk, while wishing he could be at home in his comfy and warm bed.

Without realizing or meaning it, Tsuna found himself drifting off to sleep to the questions of his classmates and replies of his student teacher. Before he knew it, he was asleep on his desk for the rest of homeroom.

If only he remembered the main fact that Reborn, the notorious, sadistic hitman, loved to torment people, he would have kept his guard up.

**A/N: There is a poll on my profile asking whether Lambo should be 15 or 5 in this story. I'm not sure if I'll take your answers to it in consideration, but I might. I know what I want, but I want to know what you guys think so please go to my profile. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**I was going to update this yesterday, but I got distracted by watching the show instead. I am still in the process of watching the anime just once. I am slow in watching anime when the anime has a lot of episodes. **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted **

**Chapter 2**

"GYAH!" Tsuna groaned when his body slammed into the hard ground. For the second time in less than an hour, he found himself staring at the ceiling to his classroom.

"No sleeping in class, Sawada-kun." Reborn's voice reached down to Tsuna's ears a moment later.

Lifting his head off the ground, Tsuna stared at his student-teacher for a moment before he righted himself in his chair. "Sorry, Reborn-san." He gritted out. He could already tell that it was going to be torture having Reborn in the classroom.

"Now that Sawada has joined us," Mika, the math teacher, shot the no-good student a glare before continuing as Reborn moved to lean against the wall in the back of the classroom.

Tsuna almost groaned when the math lecture began. It wasn't that he hated math. On the contrary, he was quite good in the subject, as he was in all his subjects. He did study all his subjects so he knew all the material. It was just on the tests that he purposefully wrote the wrong answers to the questions. He had to make sure he got very low scores on his tests, but that didn't mean he didn't know the material.

As part of his No-good act, Tsuna allowed himself to space out in class, or made it look like he did. Truthfully, he was always listening so he always knew what his teacher was saying in class. He was never purposelessly caught off guard in class, except for today.

The appearance of Gokudera and Reborn had really thrown him off, and because of that, he couldn't damn well concentrate on pretending to space out in class but really listening because he really was spacing out and it was all because of those two Vongola Mafiosi! He needed to know why they were here. It should have nothing to do with him, but he couldn't be sure. Nothing should ever be taken for granted.

Especially when he felt eyes burning into the back of his skull!

Tsuna turned around in his seat to glare at Gokudera, who was blatantly glaring at him for whatever reason! Honestly, why does that guy hate him so much? He hasn't even said one word to that guy.

"Sawada-kun," Mika snapped suddenly.

Not expecting his name to be called, Tsuna snapped out of his glaring contest with Gokudera and jumped to his feet while at the same time whipping his head around to look at the front. The sudden jerk caused pain to flare up in his head so he grabbed the back of his head, blinking stupidly as he waited for the intense headache to stop while his classmates laughed.

"Not paying attention again, Sawada?" Mika asked annoyed. By this point, he was not surprised by the lack of attention that Sawada gave to the class. In fact, he would be most surprised if the boy suddenly started to pay attention in class. He was hoping that Tsuna would learn to pay attention to the class. If he just paid attention, he might actually learn something, pass the tests, and stop destroying the class average. "Well, if you know everything already, then please answer the question on the board."

Looking at the board, Tsuna read the problem x^2-17x+72=0. Easily, he discovered the answer to be x=8 and x=9, but he couldn't say that. He was supposed to be an idiot that ruined the class average after all and he was not going to allow the arrival of two Vongola members to throw him off any more than they already did.

Standing up hastily, Tsuna stared at the bored with a confused look for a moment. After a moment of fake hesitation, he sheepishly scratched the side of his head, though that mostly had nothing to do with the question or his act. Those two Vongola members were staring at the back of his head and the burning sensation of it was beginning to get to him. If they didn't stop soon, there were going to be having a lot of problems between the three of them.

"Uh….twenty-one?" Tsuna more liked asked then gave the answer.

The students laughed at No-good Tsuna while Mika-sensei just sighed and turned back to the board. "The answer is x=8 and x=9. Now, maybe if you pay attention you can learn how to solve an equation like this, Sawada."

As always, Tsuna was no longer listening to his teacher. He was already in his seat and off daydreaming again. Well, he was just thinking about different personalities he could have chosen, because, quite frankly, he hated his No-good act at times like this. That was horrible since this happened a lot. It made him hate school so much.

Maybe it would have been easier to choose a personality that everyone looked through. That may have been better. At least then, no one would notice him and laugh at his fake blunders. Heck, maybe even the teachers would forget his existence and not call on him during class. And then he wouldn't have to worry about Hibari because he was invisible!

Damn it all to hell!

That would be wonderful! Why didn't he choose that type of personality first? Being invisible would be great. He could miss school and no one would know it!

Sighing, Tsuna rested his chin on his desk, but kept his eyes on the board. There was no use in thinking about that now. He had already chosen his personality and used it for years. He couldn't change it now, so he shouldn't think about all the positive traits an invisible personality would have.

*K.H.R*

The moment the bell rang for lunch, Tsuna was out of his seat and gone from the classroom before anyone could say a word. He had to escape Gokudera and Reborn. If they really were here because of him, then he wanted to hide. There was no way in hell he was going to let himself get wrapped up in any more Mafia business than he already was. And if anyone asked why he was in such a hurry, though he doubted anyone would bother with No-good Tsuna, he would just say Gokudera was trying to kill him. After all, that boy was glaring at him all morning. He wouldn't doubt it if that was true.

He burst through the door to the roof, taking in the fresh air with a smile. It didn't matter where he was or how he was feeling, but whenever he saw the clear blue sky, he couldn't help but smile. In fact, it didn't matter what the sky was like. Rain, storms, sunny, thunderstorms, cloudy, misty. He loved them all. Whenever he was outside and saw the sky, he just had to smile. It was all so refreshing to him.

Hell, there was even a time about a year ago when it was pouring down rain. He ended up going outside because he was upset and ended up walking in the rain, smiling the whole time. He remembered he ended up going to the park to lie in the grass and allowing the rain to wash over his body. That was until Takeshi Yamamoto ended up walking passed, now that he thought about it. The boy insisted he get under his umbrella before he got sick. It always caused Tsuna to wonder. The two weren't friends. Heck, they didn't even talk to each other, so why did he care whether or not No-good Tsuna got sick? It was strange, and when Tsuna asked him about it the next day at school, Yamamoto just gave him a weird smile, but didn't say anything about it.

Takeshi Yamamoto was a strange classmate of his. He was popular and the ace of the baseball team. Those two titles alone should mean that he was a pompous bastard that bullied unpopular students, but he wasn't. Instead, he was kind to everyone, even No-good Tsuna, and he couldn't understand it! Yamamoto was so hard to understand.

Tsuna collapsed to the ground, lying on his back to stare at the sky. It felt so close to him, warming his sad heart with love and comfort. He knew it was strange, but that was what the sky did to him, no matter the weather. Whenever he saw it, he felt himself feeling the warmth and comfort that he would receive from a friend. Sometimes it even felt like they sky was protecting him. It was like all types of weather were his friend that wanted to help him. Strange, but it felt right to him.

It was a blessing and a curse to him. Whenever he needed the comfort of looking at the sky, it helped him, but at the same time when he wanted that comfort, he forgot to be on his guard and keep aware of his surroundings. That was never good, especially since he attended Namimori Middle School, home of the psychotic Disciplinary Committee and insane students. At least it made life interesting, even if he was never involved in any of that stuff, except when Hibari and his little clan were trying to maul him for something, which was often.

Nor was it good at this particular moment.

Which he knew when he came up here, but he simply forgot when he got distracted by the sky and refreshing air.

So it was a surprise to him when something hit his stomach, causing him to shoot up a little and move a hand to his stomach. He immediately grabbed it and looked at it in slight fascination, horror, and surprise. A stick of dynamite that was lit had hit him and burned a little through his shirt before he grabbed it.

His hand worked faster than his mind as his hand sent the dynamite flying into the sky just in time since it exploded barely two seconds after he threw it. It was just lucky that it was far enough away that it wouldn't harm him or the school. He was happier about the school's safety than his though, since he knew that Hibari would kill him if he ruined the school with dynamite, even though he wasn't the one to throw it!

Scowling, Tsuna turned his head to glare at the person standing in the doorway to the roof. "Why the hell did you do that?" He snapped at the angry looking Gokudera. Sheesh! Did he ever not look angry?

"I cannot accept it." Gokudera snarled.

"Huh?" Tsuna muttered confused.

"If I kill him, then I get to become the tenth, right?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna blinked. Just what the hell was going on? Tenth of what? He wasn't the tenth of anything! In fact, that was much too high up in the charts for him. He was probably somewhere in the hundreds, maybe even the two hundreds, for everything. That was how horrible he made himself seem. Tenth was just too difficult to achieve.

"That is the rule." Another voice said, causing Tsuna to jump a little. He spun around to see Reborn leaning against the second door to the roof. When had he gotten here? Damn, he really let his guard down to allow himself to get trapped on the roof like this.

"W-wait!" Tsuna shouted, turning his back to the fence so he could look at both Vongola members. "Te-tenth of w-what? I-I don't h-h-have a damn c-c-clue as to wh-what you two are ta-talking about!"

"It doesn't matter as you will be dead soon." Gokudera snapped as dynamite magical appeared in his hands.

Tsuna blinked. "It's like sleight of hands." He muttered as he watched the slightly older boy warily. So, it was a slight surprise to him when he saw the dynamite all magical light themselves at once. Now he was curious as to how he did that. Never before had he seen anything like that, and he's been around a whole lot of insanity since he was five!

"Uh…c-can we talk about this?" Tsuna asked with a frown, staring apprehensively at the dynamite. He was joking earlier when he said he would tell people that Gokudera was trying to kill him! So, why the hell did this have to happen to him?

In reply to his question, Tsuna got all eight dynamite sticks thrown at his face. It was purely instincts that kicked in that caused Tsuna to jump backwards onto the fence. He ran down the fence to escape the explosion so he wouldn't be thrown off the fence and to the ground below because that really would kill him!

While Tsuna evaded dynamite, Gokudera and Reborn looked on in confusion. They were told that Tsunayoshi Sawada had no skill whatsoever. He was a scrawny and unintelligent kid who was not talented in anything.

So, why the hell was he running across the thin railing of the fence with ease? That took great skill and precision, especially at this height!

They didn't stew on it though. Gokudera refocused his attention on killing Tsuna, while Reborn waited in the background prepared to fire his gun if he needed to. Though, he was more curious about the mystery of Tsunayoshi Sawada now than he was earlier. There was no way that it was just luck he was able to run across that fence with such ease. Someone either didn't tell him and Gokudera some important information or the little successor was hiding something.

Noticing more dynamite coming at him, Tsuna froze and forced all his weight down onto his feet. His eyes were trained on the dynamite, just waiting for the right moment. Once there were close enough to him, he flipped himself over the dynamite and landed on the roof of the small part of the building that led to the roof of the school. He glared down at Gokudera, who was glaring back at him.

"I'll admit you have far more skill than I thought you did, but I will not lose to someone like you." Gokudera said angrily with more dynamite appearing.

'_Doesn't he ever run out?' _Tsuna thought with a huff. He already realized his mistake of showing his skill the moment he first jumped, but there was no helping it. His skill was already revealed to them, so he figured being more skillful wasn't going to hurt anything, especially since HE HAD NO DESIRE TO DIE TODAY!

A confused frowned appeared on Tsuna's face when he saw Gokudera smirking as he threw the next set of dynamite. That didn't seem right. The older boy had been scowling all morning and all through the fight. What could possibly be making him smile like that?

Tsuna jumped back again to avoid the dynamite, while still trying to figure out why he was smirking. If an enemy showed a smirk like that in a fight, it meant he had a trick up his sleeve that he was going to use. Though, the younger boy was confused. What trick could he possibly have? All he was doing was throwing dynamite everywhere, which was destroying the school. At this rate, the Disciplinary Committee was going to hear all the noise and come running, then they'll see all the damage and they were all dead.

Gokudera jumped onto the roof of the small room behind Reborn. Now at even eyesight, well sort of, Tsuna and Gokudera stared at each other for a moment. Crossing his arms in front of him, Gokudera opened his hands to reveal the eight sticks of lit dynamite there.

"It's a never ending supply!" Tsuna cried in exasperation. "Where do you even hide all those explosives?"

Being ignored yet again, all Tsuna could do was jump back when the dynamite came flying at him once again.

But, it was to his horror that he saw the dynamite suddenly get a burst of power from somewhere and change course to come directly at him. Already in the air from jumping, he could do nothing but cross his arms over his head and hope for the best.

It was pure luck that he jumped far enough back and the dynamite exploded before they got too close to him. That didn't mean he was left unharmed, but it could have been much worse. He was lucky to escape with minor cuts and scrapes from that little ordeal, though he was left a little disorientated which could be told by his clumsy landing on his own small building's roof.

"Che." Gokudera growled as he pulled out more dynamite. "Double Dynamite!"

Tsuna looked at the dynamite warily. If those were more of that rocket dynamite, he was surely done for. Those were hard to dodge, and seeing as he never dealt with them before, he most likely wouldn't be able to dodge them right now.

He didn't want to fight Gokudera, but he also didn't want to die. So the best thing to do was to disarm his opponent and quickly. Throwing both his arms down, Tsuna felt his arms tense for a moment as he released the hidden knife he had up his sleeves. The knives slid into his hands neatly. They were only there for a second before both were thrown with one hundred percent precision at the dynamite that Gokudera had suddenly thrown at him.

The knives sliced through four sticks of dynamite before they got stuck in the sticks so they ended up just knocking against the sticks to knock them back to Gokudera. Both boys could only stare with wide eyes at the predicament. Gokudera was completely unprepared for this, while Tsuna couldn't believe it. His knives should have sliced through all the sticks of dynamite. If they didn't, it meant they were dull, which made sense since he hasn't sharpened them in a while. He didn't think he would suddenly be attacked like this! He had let his guard down completely.

Not wanting his classmate/opponent to be hurt, Tsuna had to move quickly. He had to reach Gokudera before the dynamite reached the ground. He jumped down from the roof and raced across the ground, then jumped to the roof that Gokudera was standing on. Before his opponent could react, the younger boy tackled him to the ground to shield him with his body. His brown eyes met the shocked grey eyes of Gokudera. All Tsuna could do was to smile weakly at the boy before the dynamite exploded all around them.

Smoke and bright lights filled the vicinity as the bombs went off. Gokudera felt the ground all around him shake violently as the roof began to collapse below him from the bombs. He desperately wanted to see Sawada's face to see if the life was still shining in those kind eyes.

But he saw nothing through the thick smoke. All he could do was feel the roof tumble apart below him before all he saw was black.

On top of the older boy, Tsuna could only clench his eyes shut as he waited for the burning pain in his body to stop.

If only he had listened to his intuition and looked at his knives, he would have sharpened them last night and this wouldn't have happened.

**A/N: Oh, and I felt like I have to be fair. Since I made Tsuna more skillful at the beginning of everything, I decided it would be fair to make all his guardians more skillful than they were in the beginning soooo, I hope none of you are upset about that because if you are, as my science teacher (though I no longer have him) always says, you are SOL, which is Shit Out of Luck. **

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted **

**Chapter 3**

Everything hurt.

That was the first thing he realized upon coming out of the dark obliviousness. His whole body ached. It was like he had been run over by a truck, then the truck came back to run him over two more times just because it hated him. There was a dull ache in his head that told him a headache was coming on. Oh, great.

Everything was blurry.

That was the second thing he realized. He faintly traced a few outlines of people around him, but, for the life of him, he couldn't make out their faces.

What had happened?

He remembered resting on the roof after feeling stressed from the two Vongola members showing up when the two members showed up on the roof. Gokudera then challenged him to a fight because of something about the tenth of something. They were fighting when something went wrong, and he was pretty sure that it was his fault somehow.

"–wada?...Sawada– …– …–okay?"

A low groan escaped Tsuna when he caught tidbits of a person talking to him. He had no idea of who was talking, though the voice did sound familiar to him. It sounded friendly and warm as if it was there to protect and help him. Who was it?

"Tenth?"

Another familiar voice called, but who was 'Tenth'? Gokudera was shouting something about it earlier. Was he this 'Tenth'?

"Tenth! Are you awake?"

Argh, it didn't matter right now. All he knew was that this voice was much louder than the last and was causing his headache to get worse. But that didn't mean he hated the voice. It sounded like a loyal and friendly voice as well.

"Snap out of it, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna jerked violently at the third voice. His intuition was going wild now. He needed to escape from that voice. That voice actually sounded disturbing and caused a shiver to run up his spine. Was it evil or not? He wasn't sure, but he didn't want to find out.

"Oi! Sawada, you've got to stay still. Thrashing about will cause the gauze to come off and you'll start bleeding again."

Two hands gently gripped his shoulders and pushed him back into the soft bed. It was heaven when his head landed in a fluffy pillow. Putting his head down when he had a headache was always heaven to him. It caused the headache to ache more when he tried to hold his head up because he was using more energy that way. It just caused him to become weaker.

"Do you want some water, Tenth?" The second voice asked.

Still not too sure of what was going on, Tsuna nodded his head against the pillow. He truly hoped that he was right in assuming that he was the Tenth, which at this moment, he hoped he was. He could really use a drink for his dry throat.

There was a clinking sound that was followed by the sound of pouring water. While this happened, Tsuna started to rub his eyes to get the blurriness to go away. He was tired of not being able to see what was going on.

With clear eyes, Tsuna found himself lying in his bed in his room. Reborn was leaning against the wall while Yamamoto and Gokudera stood over him. He struggled to sit up. He had to find out why they were here. Never before has he allowed anyone in his room. His room was where he hid a lot of his projects and information. No one was allowed in here because there was always a chance they might accidentally find some.

"Sawada!" Yamamoto said warningly. "Don't ruin all of Dr. Shamal's hard work."

Tsuna froze at the name Shamal. The Trident Shamal was here as well? Why the hell was he here?

"Move, Baseball idiot." Gokudera pushed Yamamoto away from Tsuna, shoved a glass in his hand as he did. Then he sat on the bed to help Tsuna sit up properly by wrapping his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. He gently sat him up so his injuries wouldn't rip open. Once he was up, Gokudera propped the pillow up so Tsuna could lean against it.

Tsuna shot him a grateful look once the boy got off the bed, though he was a little confused. Wasn't Gokudera trying to kill him earlier?

Yamamoto handed the glass of water to his friend with a worried frown.

Tsuna greedily drank the water. It was so smooth and cool against his parched throat. The pain in his throat lessened because of it.

"So," Tsuna started to say, but his throat made it sound like he was croaking. He paused for a moment to clear his throat before continuing. "What happened? Why are you all here? Wasn't Gokudera trying to kill me earlier? Shouldn't we be in a hospital? And Yamamoto, what are you doing here? You weren't even there."

Yamamoto laughed and held his hands up for Tsuna to stop. "Not all at once, Sawada."

"You were protecting Gokudera from the dynamite with your body, but the roof collapsed under you. Gokudera has minor injuries, while yours are semi-minor, though they will not prohibit you from going to school." Reborn explained, causing Tsuna to groan at the last part. He would love any excuse to get out of school.

"We are here to make sure you are okay. You were unconscious for a long while." Gokudera told him worriedly, causing Tsuna to raise a brow at the change of attitude. That is when he noticed the bandage wrapped around his arm and a few on his face. He only had minor injuries?

"I was trying to kill you as a test." Gokudera continued, oblivious to Tsuna's worried eyes scanning his body for more wounds. "But then you saved my life at the risk of your own! It was truly amazing! You really are the Tenth! And I will devote my life to being your right hand man! I am at your service, Tenth!"

Forgetting his examination of the older boy for a moment, Tsuna could only stare at him in confusion. "What? I don't need a right hand man. You don't have to do that, Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera looked at him with steely eyes that gave no room for argument. "I must, Tenth!"

"It is the law," Reborn commented. "When you defeat someone, they are in your service."

Tsuna sighed in annoyance. What kind of law was that? It was probably best not to argue with it at this moment in time. "Anyway, are you okay, Gokudera?"

"I am honored by your care, Tenth!" Gokudera said with shining eyes. "But I am fine. I am in perfect condition."

"Back to your questions," Yamamoto said cheerfully while Tsuna stared in shock at Gokudera….so devoted and proud….

"We're not in a hospital because Dr. Shamal is here. He only treats women, but he has decided to make an exception for his student and the tenth." Reborn explained.

"Student?" Tsuna said confused.

"Of course. Shamal is my teacher. He is the one who is training me with my dynamite!" Gokudera said excitedly, causing Tsuna to pale. A dynamite user trainer? Oh, god, was someone trying to kill him?

The baseball freak chuckled. "I think Reborn-san doesn't trust the hospital with you. When I heard explosions, I came rushing to the roof to see what had happened. It was a surprise to see you and Gokudera in the rubble and covered in blood. Without a moment to waste, Reborn took you and I took Gokudera. We brought you to the infirmary where we met Dr. Shamal. After he did all he could and Gokudera woke up, we brought you home because Dr. Shamal did not believe you would be waking up anytime soon. He did suggest taking you to a hospital at one point when he was arguing that he doesn't treat men. That is when Reborn-san and him got into an argument. Either Reborn-san hates hospitals, or there is something about you that causes him to be protective and not trust the hospitals."

"Oh, thanks," Tsuna replied with a frown. Reborn not trusting the hospitals with him? Just what the hell was going on? "But you did not have to wait for me to wake up."

Gokudera shook his head with a fond and loyal smile. "It was not a problem, Tenth. It is my job as a right hand man to take care of my boss."

"Boss?" Yamamoto asked confused, eyes moving between Gokudera, Tsuna and Reborn.

"What is going on? Why do you call me Tenth?" Tsuna asked, equally confused.

Reborn pushed off the wall and approached the bed, stopping just at the end of it. "That is because you are to be the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

Tenth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia?

Tsuna looked blankly at Reborn and a smiling Gokudera as those words kept replaying over and over again in his mind. He was supposed to be the future boss of the biggest and most well-known Mafia Famiglia in the world? This couldn't be true! There was no way in hell that he was related to the Ninth! Only blood relatives could be successors. His dad may be a Mafioso, but there was no way this was possible!

"What…." Tsuna paused with wide eyes. He briefly looked at the curious and confused Yamamoto before looking back to the smirking Reborn. How dare he look amused about this? That…..bastard! "WHAT THE HELL? There is absolutely no possible way that is true! I'm not related to him! I am simply Tsunayoshi Sawada, not a boss!"

Yamamoto laughed. "A boss? That's cool! I can see Sawada as one!"

Tsuna's eyes twitched. "This is not a joke, Yamamoto-kun! This is serious!"

"Calm down, Sawada!" Yamamoto gave the younger boy a calm smile and pushed his shoulders back into his pillow. "Getting all worked up will agitate you wounds."

Tsuna looked at him blankly. How could he not get worked up over this? He was Erebus, damn it! It was his job to solve conflicts in the Mafia and hack their networks for fun or for work! There was no way in hell he could be a Mafia boss with that background, not that he wanted to be one to begin with. He was happy with the way things were before, besides the No-good act at school that is.

But he couldn't blame Yamamoto for not being serious. After all he did not know what type of boss that he was since he had no idea what Vongola was, most likely. It would be a huge surprise for him if Yamamoto did know that the Vongola was a Mafia Famiglia.

"After seeing your fight with Gokudera, I have deemed you worthy of my training and of being the Tenth," Reborn decided, still wearing that damn cocky smirk.

"Training?" Tsuna asked warily.

"Of course. You can't believe that the Vongola Famiglia would allow you to take over with how you are now. There is much training that needs to be done, not as much as I suspected, but still a lot." Reborn explained, eyes almost glinting with a slight evilness that caused Tsuna to twitch.

Suddenly, forgetting the pain and soreness, Tsuna pushed Yamamoto's hold off of him and waved his hands out in front of him in a motion that said to stop. "Hold on! Stop! Pause! Cease! Halt! Freeze! Who ever said that I want to be a Mafia boss? I am perfectly fine with how things are now. Getting involved with the Mafia now will just cause a lot of problems like assassins coming after me. I do not need that!"

"Mafia?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully, completely oblivious to the seriousness of the situation. "What is that? A game?"

Groaning, Tsuna covered his face with his hands. If he wasn't a guy and was weak, he would be crying by now. Why couldn't his life just be simple? A hitman, a Mafioso, and an oblivious baseball freak all piled into his room. If only he had listened to his intuition earlier today. If only.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The conversation died away as the three teenagers turned to stare at the door, while Reborn continued to look at Tsuna. Twitching slightly at the stare burning into him, Tsuna tried to focus his attention on the door. "Hai?"

"Tsu-kun, it's mama. Can I come in?"

"Hai."

Nana stepped into the room, smiling brightly at the four occupants of the room as she placed the tray she was carrying on the table in the center of the room. "I brought you all some refreshments. I want to thank you all for watching out for my little Tsu-kun and bringing him home so why don't you all stay for dinner? I would love the chance to get to know all of Tsu-kun's friends."

"They're not my fri–" Tsuna started, but was cut off by Reborn, being the sadist that he is, kicking him in the chest, which forced him to lie back down and lose all the air in his lungs. It was a successful way for Reborn to get him to shut up as he was struggling to breath.

"We would love to," Reborn replied charmingly, flashing the Tenth's mother a warm smile, which made Tsuna gag, or would have if he wasn't still struggling to breath and get Reborn's foot off his chest! It was just like his airhead of a mother to ignore the fact that her guest was trying to kill him! "And that way we can discuss arrangements."

"Ar-range-ments?" Tsuna struggled to get out.

"Of course, Tsuna," Nana said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "I haven't told you yet. Besides being a student-teacher at your school, Reborn will also be living here as your at-home tutor. He really does want to help you get your scores in class up."

With a sudden burst of strength, Tsuna knocked Reborn's foot off him and shot up. "NANI?!"

"He even offered to be your tutor for free as long as we provide him with a place to stay and food." Nana continued, oblivious to her son's mental breakdown.

"Mama! I don't need a tutor, especially not one like him!" Tsuna said as calm as he could, which was actually pretty calm compared to the fear seizing at his heart. The best hitman ever as his home tutor? That was considered suicide for Erebus!

"It's already been decided. Reborn has the guest room across the hall." Nana replied as if she didn't hear any pleas from her son.

Groaning, Tsuna covered his face with his hands once more. Why did this have to happen to him? The notorious hitman in a room across from his? Oh, hell no! He should have transferred to an unknown private school in another country a long time ago, then there would be no way _they_could find him.

*K.H.R*

"He just had to show up on the day I have to work." Tsuna grumbled as he locked his bedroom door, turned off the lights, and closed the curtains so the only light in his room was from his laptop.

Sitting on his bed and pulling his laptop onto his lap, Tsuna got to work. Besides his duties as Erebus, he also had a completely fake identity online. This fake identity was used for a job he had working on websites. He had to make ads, post them to various websites, and various other jobs. A simple job and he could do it whenever he wanted or just suddenly stop when he felt like it. It was a good job to get a lot of money, which went into an account that only he had access to.

The money was for anything he needed that a normal kid wouldn't, and shouldn't ask his parents for, and for emergencies. It was impossible to trace the account back to him. He did put a lot of protection on it. He could make withdrawals from it whenever he desired. It was a perfect and easy setup, or it was until a certain hitman invaded his house! It made everything a lot tougher.

Now, he was going to have to work in the dead of night or whenever Reborn wasn't home. Since he didn't have any friends, he could work whenever he wanted, but now he had to be careful and more alert with Reborn around.

If only his intuition worked completely when he was tired like this, he would have realized his mistakes and saved himself from the torture of the next morning.

**A/N: Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted **

**Chapter 4**

Tsuna shot up with a gasp, instinctively rubbing at his soon-to-be bruised chest where he was just kicked by a sadistic tutor, who was standing over his bed with an amused smirk.

"Chaos," Reborn greeted as if nothing was wrong.

"What did you do that for?" Tsuna snapped. "And how did you get in here? My door was locked." Sitting on his knees to look over Reborn's shoulders, Tsuna was shocked and appalled to find his door kicked in and hanging by one hinge.

Tsuna was angry about that, but paid it no heed as he quickly glanced at his laptop that was resting next to him. He had fallen asleep while working. Never before has he been this happy about a forced logout from his account on his laptop when he has not done anything on it for a certain amount of time. It would be horrible if Reborn saw what he was doing. That would blow his cover.

"Maybe we should set some ground rules, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn suggested, but Tsuna could clearly tell that it was an order and that he better listen or there would be pain.

"What kind of rules?" Tsuna asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"I'll get your door fixed, but you must never lock it again. I have to be able to get to you."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought you were just a home tutor." He said slightly mockingly.

He was reward for his tone with a kick to his chest that pushed him into the wall. Reborn kept his foot in his chest to keep him pinned to the wall. "Listen here, Dame-Tsuna, it's my job to train you to become a great boss so you will speak to me with respect. If word gets out that the Vongola's successor is here, assassins will come. You must be ready to face them. I will not fight for you, unless I absolutely have to. If I must protect you like that, I need to be able to get to you. I need to be able to find you. Understand?"

"I don't need a protector. I can take care of myself." Tsuna snapped.

Reborn elegantly raised a slim brow. As if to prove a point, he pushed his foot harder into Tsuna's chest, making it harder for the young boy to breath. "You can take care of yourself, huh? Then what do you call this? What would you do if I was an enemy that had you pinned like this and wanted to kill you?" In a flash, Reborn had pulled a gun out and had it trained to point at Tsuna's head. "You'd be dead before you could even make a move to fight me. You didn't even notice me when I kicked the door in. It took me kicking you for you to notice. Very bad instincts, Dame-Tsuna."

"That doesn't mean you had to kick my door in." Tsuna grumbled, not the least bit affected by a gun pointed at him since he knew Reborn couldn't kill him. "And stop kicking me! I am not made of steel. You're going to break my ribs at this rate."

"Rule number two: you will respect me." Reborn continued.

Tsuna snorted at that rule. There was a rule he was going to break a lot since he had a sharp tongue and was rather witty. "Respect is earned, not given." He said as if to prove the fact that he had a sharp tongue.

Once again, he was rewarded with another kick to his bruised ribs.

"I consider this abuse. I can have you arrested for this." Tsuna grumbled, rubbing his sore chest.

"Maman won't be happy by that." Reborn pointed out with a smirk.

Tsuna ran his hand down his face in exasperation. "Don't call my mama 'maman.' She's not your mama."

Reborn didn't reply as he just stared down at the boy sitting on the bed, still in his clothes from yesterday. If he had to guess he would say the boy was doing some type of work seeing as his laptop was still on the bed. He was concentrating so much on his work that he ended up falling asleep while working on it. According to his information on Tsunayoshi, the boy was no-good in everything, did not know how to fight, and was extremely lazy. What lazy boy stays up late into night working? And from what he saw yesterday, the boy clearly could fight.

"There is something that has been bothering me, and I want a truthful answer, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said after a moment of silence.

Tsuna couldn't help but feel great dread at that. This wasn't good. Then again, it never was when Reborn was involved.

Reborn leaned over so he was eye to eye with Tsuna. "What happened to your stutter? You were so nervous yesterday when we first met, but ever since you started to fight Gokudera on the roof, that stutter of yours has vanished. I wonder why?"

'_Damn it!' _Tsuna cried in his head. How the hell could he forget his stutter? He spent years perfecting his No-good act, and continued with that stutter for years even though it was greatly annoying to him. When the Mafiosos showed up, he was worried about why they were here and what they wanted from him. It was just faster to talk to them without a stutter to get the information he needed. He didn't even process the fact that he was ruining his act. Curse the Mafia! It was all the Mafia's fault that this was happening! He could handle working with them behind a computer, but he could not stand them in person apparently!

"Just who are you?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tsuna asked with a frown, trying to keep from giving anything more away. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Who else would I be?"

"That's not what I am asking, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said with a frown.

"Don't call me that. I hate that name." Tsuna snapped. He had gotten used to it while he was at school, but it was only his classmates that called him it. Whenever he wasn't in school, he could drop the act because no one outside school knew him so that name was gone from him. Hearing the name outside of school hurt a lot.

"And it doesn't seem to fit you." Reborn said.

Eyes widening in shock, Tsuna unconsciously tried to lean farther into the wall, hoping against hope that it would swallow him up. Just what did Reborn mean by that?

"Dame-Tsuna is a nonathletic, unintelligent, weak, and oblivious boy who has no friends and will not succeed in anything he does in life." Reborn said after a moment with his eyes moving from the used to be locked door, the laptop, and Tsuna. "So why are you a skilled fighter, strong, observant, and possible not as unintelligent as you make yourself seem?"

Not liking Reborn closing the distance between them, as he was a person that abhorred close contact with people he didn't like or trust, Tsuna dived to the side of the bed, rolling off it. The moment he hit the floor, he was climbing to his feet and moving to the opposite side of the table in the center of the room.

"The fact that you are nothing like the information I received says you are like is quite curious, don't you agree?" Reborn asked without turning around to face Tsuna, but he did stand up straight. "You are either a fake Tsuna or you are such a great actor that you even managed to fool Vongola spies."

Warning bells began to go off in Tsuna's head. This was not good. Reborn sounded completely calm and neutral, but it was obvious to Tsuna that something was going to happen. He needed to move now!

Diving down to the right, Tsuna heard a gunshot and knew he moved just in time. Using his momentum, he threw one hand on the ground and used it to flip himself over to land back on his feet.

"That's good intuition you have, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn commented as if nothing was wrong.

Tsuna stared at Reborn, who stared back at him. Neither of them moved as they waited to see if Nana would appear after hearing the gunshot. Obviously they were both testing the waters here before getting serious.

The young Tenth was desperately hoping his mom would appear. It was obvious that she knew nothing about the Mafia or Reborn's true reason for being here, so he could feel safe with her here because Reborn wouldn't be able to do anything with her around.

But he knew in his heart, his airhead mother would think they were playing a game when she heard all this noise. She would think nothing of it and not wanting to interrupt their game, not come up here for a while. He was so dead.

"I guess I am safe." Reborn told the young boy with a sadistic smirk. "Now why don't we sit down and talk?"

"I have to get ready for school." Tsuna tried.

"It's the weekend so we have all day to talk." Reborn replied, idly turning his gun in his hand.

Tsuna wanted to groan. These Vongola members just had to appear on a Friday. Who the hell starts at a new school the day before the weekend? Really.

Reborn pointed to the bed with his gun. "Sit down, Dame-Tsuna, and we can talk."

"I am quite comfortable standing." Tsuna replied. "And besides, I've got nothing to say to you."

"Dame-Tsu–"

"Besides," Tsuna dared to interrupt. "If I were to tell you, that would be the end of the mystery. Where is the fun in that?"

"This is not a game." Reborn told him with a dark frown.

Eyes narrowing, Tsuna crossed his arms and glowered at the man. "You think I don't know that? It's the Mafia, for God's sake." He retorted, rubbing a rough hand over his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to find a contactor to fix my damn door."

"Don't worry about the door. Vongola has connections so I can get them to fix the door with just one call." Reborn told him.

Shrugging, Tsuna went over to his dresser and started grabbing some clean clothes. "Whatever. If you must know, I took martial arts as a kid and continue to train constantly which is why I can hold my own."

"Training is good, but it is better to train with an opponent. Your fight yesterday showed that you know how to fight an opponent, so who is your training partner?" Reborn asked curiously.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "It is none of your business."

The Tenth just barely dodged the kicked that Reborn had thrown at him again. "REBORN!" He screamed irritated. "There is not enough room in here for a spar."

Before Tsuna could even blink, Reborn had him pinned to the wall by his throat. All Tsuna could do was stare with wide eyes into the dark eyes of Reborn. And it was here that he realized there was no way he could beat this hitman in a fight so he was lucky that he was on his side for the moment.

"It seems you are still having trouble processing this, Tsuna." Reborn said, way too calmly in Tsuna's opinion. "From this moment on, every single thing you do is my business. Everything that goes on in your life is my business. I was tasked with molding you into becoming a great boss so if something happen in your life that will hinder that path, I must know about it."

"You make it sound like I don't have a choice of whether or not I want to be a boss." Tsuna snapped, or tried to. With Reborn's tight hold on his throat, his voice came out as a whisper. "Besides, I'm not related to the Ninth so I am not a legitimate candidate."

To his surprise, Reborn released him. "I was right. You are not as stupid or oblivious as you try to make people believe."

While Tsuna rubbed his neck, Reborn pulled out a piece of old looking paper and handed it to him. Confused, the boy took it to see a family tree starting with someone called Giotto. If his information on the Vongola was correct, Giotto was the creator of The Vongola, so he was the one to blame for all this.

"You are a descendant of the first Vongola boss, Giotto, so you are a rightful successor since you have Vongola blood." Reborn explained.

'_Damn it. There goes my escape route.'_ Tsuna grumbled to himself, tossing the paper to the table. "What about the Ninth's sons?"

"They're dead."

'_That is it! I really have to keep up with what is going on in the Mafia world, especially the Vongola.' _Tsuna thought angrily, though on the outside he just looked shocked, but that was it. Since he didn't know these people, he couldn't feel sad for them.

"That doesn't mean you have to drag me into this." Tsuna argued.

"You're the only one who could be the successor now." Reborn retorted.

"And what if I don't want it? Aren't you afraid of what I may do to a Famiglia I do now wish to be in charge of? What if I decided to lead the Vongola to its ruins as my vengeance?" Tsuna asked, mostly out of curiosity.

Reborn spared him a glance from the corner of his eyes. "There is always a choice, Tsunayoshi. The Ninth is not an evil man. I am here to train you into being a great boss, but the Ninth will not force the position on you because it is obvious that being forced into something you don't want will cause you to fight back in a vicious way. Your way would be to destroy the Vongola, lead it to ruins as you say. In the end, the choice is all yours. Take the position as Tenth or not."

"So, when I am officially made the successor of the Ninth, I am allowed to decline wanting to be the successor, then what? What would happen to the Vongola then?" Tsuna asked.

"Why should you care if you dislike the Mafia so much?" Reborn retorted.

Shrugging, Tsuna gathered up the clean clothes he dropped when Reborn attacked him and moved to his bedroom entrance to go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. Before stepping out of the room, he spoke one more time without turning back to the hitman, who stubbornly didn't kept his back to the boy. "Truth is, I am still just a child. I learned martial arts and I practice. I practice with weapons as well, but it seems I am nowhere near your level. It's not a surprise since you have more experience than me. I will let you train me, but as for becoming the Tenth, the answer will most likely be no." With those words, Tsuna walked out of the room.

"Then I just got to get you to change your answer in the next few years." Reborn voice carried out to Tsuna, who only continued to walk down the hallway.

If only he realized the true horror behind those words, Tsuna would have made a run for an unknown country the moment he left his house after breakfast.

**A/N: Well, this whole chapter is based on Tsuna and Reborn talking and nothing else…..that wasn't meant to happen, but it just seemed like a good place to stop. Truthfully, they weren't meant to talk this long. **

**Please Review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 5**

Striding into the gym, Tsuna cast a quick glance behind him before closing the door. He had left the house alone, but after his little speech today, he wasn't sure if Reborn would follow him or not. Being followed by a notorious hitman tutor was the perfect way for it to be revealed what exactly he was doing. It was already suspicious enough for him to be entering school grounds on a weekend when that was strictly forbidden by the Disciplinary Committee.

"You're late, omnivore."

Seeing nothing suspicious outside, Tsuna closed the gym doors and turned to the Prefect standing in the center of the gym. "Reborn and I got into an argument this morning."

Hibari raised a brow, mildly curious. "And why were you talking to the new student-teacher on a weekend?"

"He's supposed to be my tutor." Tsuna said with a frown.

"You'll have to explain it to me later." Hibari decided after a moment and raised his tonfas. "For now, fight, omnivore."

Tsuna took a step back, while at the same time bending his back backwards to avoid the tonfa that was swiped at his head. Before Hibari could move back, he grab the tonfa to pull himself back up, then swung his foot at his opponent's stomach. It never connected as Hibari caught his foot by his ankle with the handle of his free tonfa.

Both boys stared at each other for a moment. But it was only for a split second before they were moving again. Using the only foot he had left, Tsuna jumped and swung it at Hibari's neck, letting go of the tonfa he held at the same time since it was just in his way. At the same time, Hibari released Tsuna's foot. Using the tonfa that Tsuna released, he blocked the kicked and swung his other tonfa at his opponent. Tsuna blocked that tonfa with the bottom of his now free foot, and using the momentum from the attack, flipped himself in the air to get away from Hibari.

Landing on one knee, Tsuna twisted his left ankle around under him. Even if he did block that attack, Hibari was not weak and just blocking it was enough for pain to flare in his foot.

After a moment of impatience, Hibari asked, "You going to fight or not?"

Tsuna looked up with an amused smirk as he rose.

"Something funny?" Hibari asked.

"Nothing, just feeling nostalgic." Tsuna told him as Hibari charged at him.

"_You going to fight or not?"_

_Grumbling under his breathe, Tsuna stood up and rubbed his head where a fist had just recently connected with it. He looked at the men in front of him with a frown. Sad to say that at nine years old, he attracted the worst kind of people. It was still a mystery to how this happened to him. As far as he knew, he didn't do anything to piss off the yakuza, besides "accidentally" tripping one of their men when he killed a young girl in the middle of the day in an alley and was running away. What was he supposed to do? He did deserve to go to jail for that. _

_So, these men were pissed off at him and probably wanted to kill them. So, he sure as hell knew that these men were not talking. Plus, that voice sounded too young for it to be any of them talking. _

_Looking over his shoulder, he tried to find the owner of the voice while keeping one eye on the men to see when they would make their next move. To his surprise, he saw feet hanging in the air in his peripheral vision. When he looked up, he saw a boy who was hardly older than him sitting on the fire escape of an apartment complex, watching all of this in extreme fascination. _

"_Well, are you? If you don't, they'll kill you." The boy asked him. _

"_They'll kill you just for seeing this much." Tsuna retorted. _

_The boy smirked. "I'm not a weak herbivore. They can't kill me. Can the same be said for you?" _

_Tsuna chuckled as he turned his eyes to the sky. A few grey clouds filled the sky, but not a lot and they simply moved along in the breeze. No matter how hard one tries, those clouds simply won't be caught by anything except the sky. Chuckling at the thought of the sky being the master of all, Tsuna turned his full attention back to the yakuza members. "We're about to find out." He called over his shoulder to the boy._

Tsuna slid onto his knees to dodge the tonfas that were crossed and coming for his throat to choke him. Sliding under them gave him range to Hibari's stomach. He grabbed Hibari's shirt to pull the boy down, then slammed his elbow in his face, while letting go of the shirt to send his head snapping back.

_He just barely sidestepped the lead pipe that was coming for his head. He almost chuckled when he slammed his foot into the man's stomach, causing him to keel over. If they were going to fight, then they better learn not to leave themselves wide open. He was not just some little kid who didn't know anything. _

_Picking up the dropped lead pipe, Tsuna used it to whack the man he kicked in the head to knock him out. Then he twirled the pipe between his fingers, while using his other hand in a sign that said 'come get me if you can.' It was a mocking gesture, and one that seemed to always work as the men charged at him. _

Not letting this chance go, Tsuna slammed his hands on the ground and threw his feet up to hit the older boy in the chest before flipping himself away just in time to miss the first tonfa, but the second managed to hit his shoulder so his flip was thrown off. With his balance lost, he skidded across the gym floor.

_Tsuna ducked under the chain swung at his neck before swinging the lead pipe into the man's stomach. When the man keeled over, he used this opportunity the slam his fist into the man's face now that he could reach it. He didn't get the chance to see if he was down or not because at that moment, he felt the need to dodge to the left. He didn't know why, but he thought it would be for the best. _

_So it was a surprise when he saw a knife fly passed him and wedge itself into the wall of the apartment. He looked over his shoulder to see a man with throwing knives. "Curious," he murmured to himself as he pulled the knife from the wall. He twirled it in his hand until he was holding the tip of the knife. "Now, how do you use throwing knives?" _

_The boy on the fire escape raised a brow. It was a foolish move to use a weapon in fight when there was no experience or knowledge of the weapon. Was this kid trying to get killed? _

Tsuna rolled to the side to dodge the tonfa that came slamming into the ground just where his head was a moment before. Hands moving in a flash, there was suddenly a knife in each of his hands that were blocking the second tonfa that came for him. Using his dominant foot, Tsuna pushed his foot into the ground hard enough to spin his body so he could swing his foot at Hibari's foot, knowing he would dodge so he wouldn't get tripped up.

_Tsuna blocked a knife with the pipe he was holding. The man with the knives threw multiple knives at him at once, but Tsuna simply ducked and if they were still coming at him, he twirled the pipe in his hands to block the knives. Seeing enough of the knife throwing, Tsuna decided he got the basic idea and threw the knife he was holding at his opponent. _

"_Person on fire escape!" Tsuna called suddenly as he turned away from the knife thrower who was trying to pull a knife from his hand. "If you aren't a weak herbivore, then what are you?" He asked curiously. _

_CLANG!_

"_You let your guard down." The boy said with a smirk at the younger boy. _

_Tsuna's head spun around to see a metal tonfa next to his head and a knife on the ground. _

"_To answer your question, I'm a carnivore." _

Climbing to his feet, Tsuna couldn't help but twirl his knives between his fingers. It just became a habit of his to twirl his weapons in his hands in a fight. He guessed it helped his senses and was why he did it.

"_For disrupting the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death." _

_Tsuna almost face palmed. Just who was this boy? _

Hibari raised his tonfas once more.

This time, Tsuna started. He crossed his arms over his chest so his hands rested behind his shoulders for a moment. In the next moment, he was releasing six knives at the older boy. Each of Hibari's tonfas blocked three knives, but they served their purpose. Tsuna was charging at Hibari now with a knife in his hand.

"_Found you." _

_Ten year old Tsuna spun on his heels to look at the boy that was leaning against the wall that surrounded Namimori elementary school. He frowned at him. "Carnivore." _

_The boy blinked at the name. _

"_That's all I know you by. We didn't exactly exchange names that time." Tsuna told him with a shrug. _

_There wasn't another word exchanged since Tsuna suddenly found himself ducking a tonfa trying to decapitate him. On instinct Tsuna's hand shot up to grab the tonfa before it could be retracted. He tugged it down and slammed his fist into the boy's face. _

"_I knew it. You are that boy from the alley." _

"_You confuse me." Tsuna grumbled as he moved away from the older boy. "What do you want?" _

"_You're a mystery that I cannot solve. In that alley, you were strong and confident as you fought, but at school you are a weak herbivore. You are so weak that I thought for a while that you weren't that boy in the alley so I tried to find him. To think, he was under my nose the whole time." The boy said, eyes narrowing in annoyance at the boy in front of him. _

_Tsuna raised a brow. "And why were you looking for me?"_

"_I want to fight." _

"_Huh?"_

"_I want to fight strong carnivores. I consider you one, or I did until I found you were a weakling at school." _

"_There's a purpose for everything." _

"_Explain." _

"_I'm not about to tell a stranger anything." _

"_Hibari Kyoya."_

"_Your name?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi." _

"_Talk." _

"_Thought you wanted to fight, or is your curiosity for the mystery to be solved too great?"_

"_You are trying my patience." _

"_I will not say anything in public." _

"_My apartment then." _

"_The apartments where we met?" _

"_No, I just happened to be there at that time." _

*K.H.R.*

"We've been hacked!" Iemitsu Sawada growled, slamming a hand on the desk.

"Are you sure?" Oregano asked.

Iemitsu nodded. "No doubt about it. It was hard to catch. This hacker definitely knows how to hide his trail. I would have missed it completely if he didn't make a mistake when hiding his trail. Judging by the speed he got in and out, I say he's not an amateur. His mistake was though. Something must have happened for him to make such a mistake."

"Boss? Can we trace it back to him?"

"We can sure as hell try, but I do not believe it will lead us anywhere. There was a single mistake in this hack. It's doesn't give us an exact location, but we do know the country, or we will when we get the file." Iemitsu said with a frown, rubbing his eyes.

"Could it be Erebus? Even the best of hackers have to make a mistake at some point." Basil, a fifteen year old being trained by Iemitsu, asked curiously.

Iemitsu frowned. "Erebus? Is he still interfering in Mafia business?"

"He hasn't been around much lately, but yeah, he's still around." Oregano replied. "It seems no one trusts him, but he is helpful."

"He'd get more trust if he would show his face. People don't like not knowing." Lal Mirch growled.

"He would most likely get assassinations after him then." Basil pointed out with a frown.

"Or have offers from every Mafia to join their Famiglia to help them get ahead." Lal Mirch said darkly.

"What files did he take anyway?" Turmeric asked.

"Files on the candidates to be the successor of the Ninth," Iemitsu grimaced.

Turmeric raised a brow. "But why? They are all dead. The only one left is…."

Iemitsu shot him a dark frown that said to shut up.

*K.H.R*

"_You pretend to be weak to protect everyone who makes fun of you." _

"_Yes." _

"_Stupid." _

"_I did not ask your opinion on this matter." _

"_Even so, I'm interested. Being the son of a Mafioso, you will bring trouble." _

"_And you'll bite them to death like the yakuza?" _

"…_."_

"_What do you want, Hibari?"_

"_We can help each other out." _

"_Oh? And how is that?"_

"_I will train with you in secret to help hone your skills, but when you have enemies, I want to be a part of it so I can fight them."_

"_Just get involved in the Mafia like me." _

"_I do not appreciate the sarcasm. I'll bite you to death." _

_CRASH!_

"_You're looking for any reason to fight!"_

_CLANG!_

"So it is all starting." Hibari said.

Tsuna nodded his head. "Honestly, I didn't think this is how it would start."

"Anyone who doesn't know you will think you are completely unfit for boss." Hibari said with a smirk.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "You'll be happy as long as I attract people for you to bite to death."

The Prefect simply gave one last smirk before he was leaving the gym. Sighing, Tsuna followed after him after a few minutes. The best way to avoid detection was to leave at different times, even if it was only by a few minutes.

If only he had been paying more attention for people besides Reborn, he would have felt the pair of warm light brown eyes watching him and realize that he was going to be found out.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: So I have to take my little brother to see **_**The Hunger Games **_**(really don't understand why that movie so popular, maybe I'll found out when I see it) later****and I have to work tomorrow so I thought it would be best and nice of me to update this before I forgot to do it since I tend to forget stuff like this when I get distracted which has been happening a lot lately. **

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 6**

"TENTH!"

Tsuna looked over his shoulder to see Gokudera running up to him. He didn't slow down though so the silver-gray haired boy had to pick up his speed until he caught up to the smaller boy.

"Is something wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Nothing at all, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna told him, flashing him a smile, though on the inside he was yelling. No friends! He did not have friends. Gokudera could not be around him. It would get him hurt. "I'm just trying to escape Reborn by getting to school early."

Gokudera's brows furrowed in confusion. "But he is the student teacher for our class."

"He is, but I do not want him to walk with me to school. It will cause too many questions so I am trying to get there without him." Tsuna explained.

"Ah! I understand, Tenth."

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna turned the corner. Seeing as he was nearing the school gate, he was about to slow to a jog when SLAM!

He ended up slamming right into a body. Because of the speed he was going, this caused him to knock the body over and for him to fall on top of him.

"Ow," Tsuna whined, rubbing his head. What the hell did he run into?

"Tenth! Are you okay?" Gokudera asked worriedly, pulling the smaller boy to his feet and immediately looking him over for any injuries.

"No, Gokudera-kun! I'm fine. I swear." Tsuna said, trying to push the older boy's hands away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice snapped at them.

Blinking, Tsuna glanced down at the boy he knocked down and blanched when he saw it was a red in the face Mochida, captain of the Kendo team. Why did fate hate him so much? What did he ever do to anger fate?

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a blushing Kyoko standing near them. Looking between her and Mochida, it wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. Mochida was asking her out or confessing to her. Either way, it did not matter as Tsuna had interrupted them by running into Mochida. Well, what the hell did he expect to happen when he stands in the middle of the sidewalk? Really.

Looking at the glare being sent his way, Tsuna wondered if he should have waited for Reborn after all. Mochida was not scary at all, but he didn't want to blow his cover. After all, he has been working on this cover since he was five! There was no way in hell he wanted to mess it all up now.

Actually, it was all Reborn's fault! If he never appeared, none of this would be happening! Everything would be fine if that sadistic hitman didn't appear Friday to inform him that he was to be the Tenth! His cover was slowly, but surely, beginning to get messed up as he tried to avoid Reborn. He considered himself an expert, so how the hell could one hitman possible do this to him?

"Who do you think you are yelling at the Tenth like that?" Gokudera shouted, dynamite magically appearing in his hands.

Eyes widening, Tsuna grabbed Gokudera's wrists to keep him from throwing any of them. "No! You can't throw dynamite here! You might kill someone. Put them away, Gokudera-kun!"

"I know what it is!" Mochida declared suddenly, smirk in place.

Tsuna blinked as he turned to look at the older boy. "Huh?"

"Dame-Tsuna has a crush on the school idol which is why he knocked me down. Well, I cannot simply allow someone as dame as you to take this fine maiden's hand." Mochida declared. "A duel in the gym after school for the maiden's hand."

Excited whispers came from the students watching the scene while Tsuna sweat dropped. He slammed his hand over face and took a few deep breathes. "No thanks."

Silence followed Tsuna's words. When he looked up, it was to see everyone looking at him surprised that he dared to turn down a challenge. Usually he was too scared to even say no when told or challenged to do something.

Ah, screw it, Tsuna decided. He didn't have time for this. Who the hell knew where Reborn was at? He needed to escape before that sadist appeared again. "I am terribly sorry, Sasagawa-chan, but I do not have a crush on you so I will not duel for your hand." He told her with a smile.

Obnoxious laughter drew his attention from the school idol to stare at Mochida. Didn't he know when to quit?

"Dame-Tsuna is truly a coward. He is even too cowardly to even fight for his crush."

"What did you say, you bastard?" Gokudera growled. He lit a cigarette before his dynamite magically appeared in his hands.

'_Didn't I just say I didn't like her? He's either deaf or an idiot, maybe both.' _Tsuna thought, not really caring to listen to Mochida's rant at the moment. Seeing as he was in a hurry to get to class before Reborn, Tsuna just walked right on passed Mochida to get into the school yard.

"Hey! Where are you going, Dame-Tsuna? I'm talking to you!"

"No, you're not!" Tsuna shouted back at him without stopping. "You're actually talking to the crowd and I don't particularly care about what you have to say. Gokudera-kun, come. I don't want you killing him!"

"Yes Tenth!"

The students watched in confusion as Gokudera and Tsuna left. Since when were those two friends? They seemed like mortal enemies on Friday, and now Gokudera was following Dame-Tsuna around like a lost puppy! And since when did Dame-Tsuna have a backbone and the ability to control someone like Gokudera?

"OH!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed, stopping to look back at the staring crowd with a smile, though he was looking at Kyoko. "Mochida was confessing to you, right?"

Kyoko nodded.

"Then I think you would like to know that he's a three timing cheater. He has three girlfriends right now. You would be number four. It might be best if you stay away from him." Tsuna told her with a smile, though he shot dark eyes at the spluttering Mochida. "Nobody likes a cheater."

Out of anger, Mochida suddenly drew his bamboo sword from his bag and lunged at Tsuna.

"SAWADA! CATCH!"

Recognizing the voice, Tsuna turned to it to see a cheerful looking Yamamoto throwing a bamboo sword to him. Where did he suddenly get that from? Wasn't he a baseball player?

Not wasting time with his curious questions, Tsuna caught the sword and blocked the attack from Mochida. Though, he really wished he didn't catch it. Having a weapon in his hands caused his instincts from fighting for years to kick in.

Tsuna spun away from the bamboo sword that was coming to hit him in the side, then swung his own sword forward to whack Mochida in the side where he left himself open when he attempted to hit him. Obviously Mochida didn't think he would have any skill since he was Dame-Tsuna. It was the fatal mistake of his enemies.

Without wasting a moment, Tsuna spun on his heels once more to get behind Mochida, who was distracted with the pain in his side. He brought the hilt of the sword down to the back of the older boy's neck. It was a great place to hit to end a fight quickly. It just took enough force in the hit to knock the opponent out.

When Mochida hit the ground unconscious, Tsuna finally came back to himself and stared in shock at what he did. Now this! This….was the perfect way to ruin his cover. Curse Reborn! That was it! He was now going to blame every single thing on that sadistic hitman! It only happens because he is around. That damn hitman threw him off his game.

Speaking of Reborn.

Tsuna shivered when he felt the familiar dark eyes burning into his back. He could tell it was him because of his presence. It was hard not to notice that presence when it was around! At least there was no killing intent from him which meant he was safe for now.

He turned his head slightly to see Reborn leaning against the gate with his eyes locked onto him. There was a smirk gracing his lips that grew when Tsuna looked at him. Tsuna quickly looked away and busied himself with the silent, shocked looks he was receiving from his classmates, except for Gokudera, who was cheering about how great he was, and Hibari, who was walking towards him with his tonfas ready.

Seems normal.

Wait a moment.

Hibari.

Tonfas.

….

….

Shit.

"HIBARI! WAIT! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Tsuna yelled frantically. There was no way in hell he was fighting Hibari in front of all these people. They would definitely suspect something if he was able to hold his own against Hibari, of all people.

"For disturbing the peace, I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled, stepping over the fallen form of Mochida to get to his prey.

"I think it's time for class." A student murmured.

"Yes, class!" Another student said.

It was like a record time with how fast the students entered the school to leave Tsuna, Hibari, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, and an unconscious Mochida alone.

"Ma, ma, Hibari, calm down. Mochida attacked Sawada. He was simply defending himself. You can't punish him for that, can you?" Yamamoto said placidly.

"Shut up, baseball freak! This doesn't concern you!" Gokudera snapped at him, already pulling more dynamite out to kill Hibari with.

Hibari ignored them in favor of looking at the adult that was approaching them. "You. You would be Reborn." The Prefect looked at him with a frown as he evaluated him. "Fight me."

Reborn raised a brow, but otherwise, ignored the boy. "Dame-Tsuna, if you're late to class, I'll shoot you."

Tsuna stared at him with a scowl. "I hate you. Yamamoto, your sword." He tossed the kendo sword to the baseball player before disappearing inside the school with an amused sadistic teacher following him.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hibari stared at each other.

"Smoking on school grounds is against the rules." Hibari growled, glaring at Gokudera with his tonfas raised. "I'll bite you to death."

"Oi! You want to go, damn Skylark?" Gokudera retorted.

*K.H.R*

"I can talk, but not for long." Tsuna said, staring down to the ground from where he was on the school roof. It was the middle of lunch and he just managed to ditch Reborn to answer a call he got during class. Sadly, but lucky for him at the moment, Gokudera and Yamamoto were trapped in the infirmary after a fight with Hibari. Both were unconscious. It wasn't a surprise. What was though, was how the school yard looked from their fight. It was destroyed. He didn't think those two would be able to hold their own so well against Hibari. To be able to do that, they must have worked together, which would be a surprise since he didn't think Gokudera would fight with anyone. Plus, he didn't think Yamamoto could fight. He thought he could only play baseball. "You're lucky my phone was on vibrate earlier or my teacher would have heard it."

"Sorry, Tuna."

Tsuna twitched violently and toyed with the idea of throwing his phone over the fence, but decided against it as he needed it for business. "What did you need anyway?"

"I'm coming to Japan with a friend. I'm actually leaving tomorrow."

Tsuna sighed. "Need a place to stay again?"

"Yeah, will it be a problem?"

"Not really. I told you before. You always have a home here." Tsuna muttered, scratching the back of his head in annoyance. "But I would have preferred a little bit more warning, especially since Reborn is here."

"Reborn? That famous hitman? What is he doing there?"

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. I'll tell you when you get here."

"Thanks for the help. See you soon, Tsuna."

"Yeah, bye." Tsuna snapped his red phone shut as he turned his eyes to the sky. It seemed that life was going to get more and more chaotic soon. He couldn't believe these horrible coincidences. Why were they all showing up in such close time spans?

*K.H.R*

"How do you do it?"

Tsuna stopped sweeping the baseball field to look at Yamamoto, who chose to stay behind and help him. The only one to do so since Gokudera disappeared after school saying that he had to restock his dynamite. Tsuna was not surprised. After all the dynamite he lit this morning and used to fight Hibari, he was bound to run out of it.

"Sorry, Yamamoto, but I do not know what you mean." Tsuna said kindly. He may act like a dame student and avoids making friends, but that didn't mean that he was mean to them. It wasn't in his nature to be mean unless it was absolutely necessary or when Reborn was involved.

"This act of yours. How can you stand to do it?" Yamamoto clarified, dropping his broom in favor of staring at his classmate. He had that cheerful grin in place, but he couldn't hide the curiosity shining in his eyes.

All the young Tenth could do was stare at his classmate in shock. Of all the people to notice, it was Takeshi Yamamoto? The baseball player had about the same grades as him in classes, though Tsuna suspected that was because he was so busy with training that he didn't have time to study. Was he really that observant and smart?

"H-how?" And this time the stutter was real because he really was shocked.

Yamamoto laughed, ruffling his hair with that ever present grin. "Sawada, I am able to put the pieces together. You were injured protecting Gokudera on Friday. When we were talking Friday night when you woke up, your stutter was gone. On Saturday, I saw you leave the gym after Hibari and you were limping. I can only conclude that you two were training in there, why else would you willingly go to the gym where Hibari was for hours and stay. Today your stutter was missing again. Anyone else would think it was a fluke, but since I saw you Friday night, I know better. It was amazing how you fought Mochida. There was so much skill there. I could see it, since I train with a sword."

"ARGH!" Tsuna pulled at his hair in frustration. "I can't believe I made so many mistakes around you. You have such a calming presence that I just forget myself when you're around."

Sighing, Tsuna dropped the broom and sat on the ground, casting the other boy a curious look. "You use a sword? That would explain the bamboo sword."

Yamamoto chuckled.

"I thought you only did baseball." Tsuna continued, staring up at the sky that was slowly turning gray with storm clouds.

"Yeah," Yamamoto suddenly look sad, catching Tsuna's attention.

"What's up?"

"My game is off. My average keeps going down with each game I play and my field is screwing up. At this rate, it will be the first time since I started the game that I don't start." Yamamoto explained, turning his face to the sky as it began to sprinkle. "What do I do, Sawada?"

Tsuna blinked in confusion before closing his eyes and letting the rain wash over his face. For some reason the rain didn't feel right today. It felt sad and lonely. It wasn't often this happened with the weather. What was going on? Why was the rain sad today? "Why are you asking me? It's not like we're friends." He told Yamamoto, trying to focus on the conversation, rather than the rain being sad.

If only his eyes were open, he would have seen his classmate wince at his words. He could have seen the pain that flashed behind those warm light brown eyes. He could have seen how it all vanished within a few seconds to be covered up with that grin and laughing eyes. He would have seen how fake his classmate felt.

"Good point. I just thought you would be able to help since you seem to know what you are doing with your own activities." Yamamoto replied, giving a small chuckle.

Tsuna sighed. "I guess it would be because you're trying to do too much. You have school, homework, baseball practice, and sword practice. Honestly, Yamamoto, you've got to choose. Your sword or baseball? I don't think you can do both anymore. One of them is going to occupy your mind, not both. Trying to do both will affect your skills in both and cause your grades to drop even farther."

"You have a good point. What do you think I should do?"

Sighing, Tsuna pushed himself off of the muddy ground. "I don't know, Yamamoto. I don't know anything about you. You are the only one who can make the choice of what to do. Is that all you needed?"

Silence met his ears so he turned around to look at the boy still seating on the ground. "Yamamoto? Are you okay?"

Yamamoto glanced up at him with curious eyes once more. "Reborn-san mentioned that you were to be the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia and you called it the Mafia." Tsuna's shoulders tensed, allowing Yamamoto the chance to chuckle. "You were nervous about me hearing all that on Friday. I could tell because you kept looking at me out of nervousness. You also yelled at me that it was real, even though you didn't want me to know. I guess it was frustration."

Closing his eyes, Tsuna counted to ten in hopes that his heart would stop beating so fast. He couldn't believe this. Of all people, he never expected Yamamoto to be the one to put the pieces together. The baseball player was not dumb; he knew that, but he just thought that Yamamoto couldn't take anything seriously since he was always smiling and acting all cheerful. Being like that, Tsuna never thought in a million years that Yamamoto would take the mafia serious. It just didn't seem like him.

"It's alright." Yamamoto's calm voice cut through Tsuna's worries like a knife. "I won't tell anyone about it, especially since I was there when you were told. Because I was there, I know that you have not always been involved and you're scared. I just needed to know if it was true. You don't need to answer. I already have a feeling."

Tsuna gave a small nod of his head, but didn't say another word. He walked away and Yamamoto didn't try to stop him. The slightly older boy just watched him go, allowing his smiling mask to slip off. Not even Tsuna was able to help him.

If only Tsuna had looked at his classmate more closely to see the pain shining ever so clearly in those brown orbs, he would have been able to release the sorrow in that sad heart.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 7**

Glancing out his window, Tsuna couldn't help but frown when he saw the storm going on. Thunderstorms have always been something that he loved greatly as he loves the chaos involved in them, but for some reason seeing the storm now just upset him. Just like the rain yesterday, it still seemed sad and full of pain. It was so strange. What was wrong with the rain lately? Should he really be feeling anything for the rain? After all, it is just rain. It can't feel anything, yet he always did feel something for the elements.

"What are you doing?"

Tsuna looked over his shoulder at his tutor, who was standing in the doorway and looking at him with a mildly curious look. He blinked before turning back to the window. "The rain, it feels sad. It felt like this yesterday too. Something is wrong, but I don't know what it is."

Reborn didn't reply right away. Instead, he found himself staring intently at the back of his student. This was a curious turn of events. "There is something wrong with the rain?" He asked interested, hoping that the stubborn boy would give something away this time.

"It's distracting. The rain is screaming out in pain. It is so loud that it distracts me from what I need to do, like my homework." _'And my job as __Erebus__.' _He added silently.

"You are not making any sense, Tsuna." Reborn said.

"It's not hard. The rain is upset."

"How can you tell? Isn't rain always sad? It is like tears falling from the sky to tell us the sky is weeping, is it not?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna looked over his shoulder at Reborn with a frown. "You don't believe that. Is this another test?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to the window and continued. "Don't you think that the types of weather each mean and feel something?"

"Where did you hear that?"

The sharpness in Reborn's voice caused Tsuna to spin around completely on his heels to look at him. With his fedora covering his eyes, Tsuna had no idea of what his tutor was feeling, but by his voice, it sure as hell wasn't good for him. "You going to accuse me of something again? If you must know, I didn't hear it anywhere. It just feels right."

A smirk suddenly adorned Reborn's lips. "You are full of surprises then. Even though you don't realize it."

"Realize what?" Tsuna asked confused.

"It is time for breakfast. You better eat quickly. Gokudera should be here soon, then we have to leave." Reborn said.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn's retreating back. "OI! Reborn!"

"Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna, or there won't be any breakfast left for you." Reborn shouted back at him.

"Damn bastard."

"I heard that."

Groaning, Tsuna grabbed his bag and headed downstairs.

Tsuna dropped into his chair at the table. He managed to get a bite of egg before a fork suddenly appeared on his plate to swipe some sausage from it. "Don't touch my food!" He snapped.

"You snooze, you lose. Only those who are quick can eat." Reborn told him before eating the sausage.

Before Tsuna could stop him, Reborn took another sausage from him. Scowling, he grabbed his plate, stood up, and walked to the other side of the table where he ate standing up. Though, it was almost like he was only swallowing the food with how fast he was eating. It upset him because he wanted to taste his food, but getting food in his system was more important at the moment.

DING! DONG!

While his mama went to answer the door, Tsuna finished his food and put his plate in the sink.

"Tsu-kun! Your friend is here. Don't keep him waiting!"

"I won't!" Tsuna shouted back as he grabbed his bag off the ground while shooting an annoyed look at Reborn. "Are you really walking with us?"

"Will it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I am."

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna left the kitchen with Reborn following him. Really, he should have expected that to be the response from the ever sadistic tutor from hell.

*K.H.R*

Gokudera took a glance around the classroom when he and Tsuna entered it. "Baseball freak isn't here."

Those simple words caused Tsuna to freeze in his walk for a moment, yet he had no idea as to why. His eyes moved to the window in time to see a bright flash of lightning. A tightening feeling in his heart caused a small gasp to escape him. Why was the rain hurting so much?

"Tenth, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked worriedly when he noticed his boss getting real pale as he stared out the window. "You're not sick, are you? It's all this damn storms fault. You shouldn't have to walk in it…."

Tsuna put a calming hand on Gokudera's shoulder for a moment before walking past him to get to his seat. "There is nothing wrong, Gokudera." _'At least I hope there isn't.' _

Like on Friday, Tsuna found himself unable to concentrate on his lessons. All he could do was stare out the window at the pain filled rain falling from the sky like tears. For some reason Yamamoto being absent seemed to scare him greatly. So greatly that he found himself constantly looking at his empty seat and the classroom door as if expecting him to come barging in with a cheerful smile and apologizing about being late.

He never did come through that door though, which caused Tsuna to find himself being all jittery. His leg kept bouncing on the ground and his eyes constantly checked the clock every few seconds. Anyone would think he was sugar high if they looked at him. As it was, only Gokudera and Reborn noticed his nervousness, but didn't call him out as they were in class. Being Mafiosi they knew that it wasn't anything like sugar making him hyper, but nervousness.

There was something he had to do, and it was important. He knew that, yet he had no idea of what it was or where he even had to go. It was driving him crazy. He ended up drumming his fingers on his desk to get rid of this nervous energy that was filling up his small form.

Only, it wasn't working!

In fact, as the day went on, he found himself getting more and more anxious.

By the time lunch arrived he could feel himself twitching at irregular intervals. He didn't feel he could sit still anymore. He needed to be up and pacing, though he doubted it would help. This energy just needed wasted. Screw his senses and intuition. They were going to cause him to go insane.

The moment the bell sounded for lunch, Tsuna felt himself dragged from his seat by his arm. The person pulling him he realized was Reborn, who was taking him from the classroom.

"Tenth, are you okay?" Gokudera asked the moment they were out of the class. "You look even paler than you did earlier."

Tsuna glanced over his shoulder at Gokudera as Reborn continued to drag him through the halls. Literary almost dragging him since Tsuna could barely keep up with his long strides. "I-I-I'm f-fine, Go-Gokudera." He said, actually stuttering from the nervousness that was raging in his body.

The bomber didn't look convinced, but didn't get to say anything more on the subject since Reborn threw the door to the infirmary open. Barely a second later and Tsuna found himself thrown onto a bed, literary.

"What did he do this time?" An annoyed voice asked.

Tsuna got himself sitting up in time to see the face of Trident Shamal from the profile he looked into a few years ago before the man pushed him back down.

"I don't treat males, but I make an exception for the future boss," Shamal told him, but he didn't look happy about it.

"I'm n-no-not s-s-sick." Tsuna said, attempting to sit up again, but was once more pushed back down by the doctor. "St-stop that! I d-d-don't need to be he-here."

"Pale and twitching, Dame-Tsuna. What has you so anxious?" Reborn demanded.

"The r-r-rain," Tsuna said, eye twitching slightly as he glanced out the window. He wasn't in the mood to be snarky with Reborn so he figured he should get straight to the point.

"Again with the rain?" Reborn muttered, though he still looked curious as he turned to Shamal, who looked a bit suspicious at what Tsuna said. He couldn't, could he? "Give him a sedative. This anxiousness has been going on all morning. It can't be good for his body and it makes it hard to talk with him."

Grumbling about having to treat a male even if it was the Tenth, Shamal went to work on getting a shot ready. While he was doing this, Tsuna was suddenly shooting up from the bed again now that Shamal had let him go. Cold sweat was running down his face now while his heart was screaming for him to move or it would be too late. "I have to go!"

"Lie back down, Tsuna." Reborn ordered, pushing the boy down by the shoulders.

"No, I have to go! He needs help! Let go, Reborn!" Tsuna snapped, trying to pull Reborn's hands off of him.

"Tenth! Let Shamal-san help you. You are obviously too stressed about something and need calmed down." Gokudera said worriedly, hovering above his boss with a worried frown.

Tsuna stopped his useless struggling for a moment to glance at the rain that was pouring down. The thunder and lightning had finally stopped and the rain was slowly beginning to slow down, but it was still crying in pain. There wasn't much time left before the rain decided to end completely. "There's not going to be much time left. I have to go!" He shouted at Reborn, struggling once more. Damn it, why did Reborn have to be so much stronger than him?

"Not much time left until what?" Reborn demanded. For once, he felt utterly confused by one of his students' words. He's tutored many, but this was the first time his student has left him stumped like this. "I can't help if I don't know what is wrong."

"The rain needs help!"

"Shamal, sedate him now. He obviously is too hysterical to explain anything properly right now." Reborn growled.

Shamal looked down at the struggling boy on the bed. To be honest, with the way he was freaking out over the rain, he looked pathetic, but if he and Reborn were thinking the same thing, then he could understand what was going on. It wasn't as simple as insanity and nervousness. There was so much more going on here.

"Gokudera," Shamal said suddenly, pulling the teenager away from Tsuna's head. "Hold his wrist down. If he doesn't stay still, this will hurt."

"Anything for Tenth," Gokudera said loyally, pinning his boss's wrist to the bed with his bigger hand. Tsuna tried to pull his arm free, but in his slightly hysterical state and the fact that Gokudera wasn't weak kept him from getting free.

The doctor barely gave a nod of thanks as he cleaned Tsuna's arm with some alcohol. Just as he was about to insert the needle into the vein, there was suddenly some loud commotion in the hallway.

"IT'S YAMAMOTO! HE'S GOING TO JUMP FROM THE ROOF!"

"RAIN!" Tsuna shouted when he heard that, but suddenly froze in his struggles with his eyes going wide. Yamamoto….jumping?

Shamal didn't waste this moment handed to him and pushed the needled into Tsuna's arm.

Within seconds, Tsuna's tensed and nervous body had relaxed in the hands of his friend and teacher. He slumped down onto the bed, not noticing the looks that Shamal and Reborn were sharing. Gokudera didn't either as he was staring out the window at the rain.

"What is that baseball idiot thinking?" Gokudera grumbled. "Why the hell would the cheerful idiot suddenly want to jump from the roof?"

Blinking, Tsuna looked up at his friend with a sad smile. "_The shower that washes away everything is the rain. It is the tranquility that is needed in life. Rain is there to calm even the strongest of storms. It will wash away the pain, but it mustn't be forgotten that even the rain feels pain and will need help as well. Move quickly or it will be too late for Rain._"

Turning back to his boss, Gokudera had to blink in confusion at the strange words. "What do you mean, Tenth?"

Instead of replying, Tsuna jumped off the bed before anyone could stop him. "Gokudera!" He shouted over his shoulder as he ran from the infirmary. Still confused, but understanding what Tsuna wanted, Gokudera ran after his boss.

"Going to follow them?" Shamal asked.

"No need. Tsuna knows what to do." Reborn replied, moving over to the window to stare at the ground below.

"Has he used Dying Will yet?"

"He's never needed it. It's like he has no regrets so I can't shoot him." Reborn muttered. "It's like he subconsciously knows what to do."

Shamal pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "I wouldn't be surprised. He shouldn't even know about the Guardians, and yet, he keeps spurring information about the Rain guardian needing help. He feels for his Rain guardian already. Did he subconsciously choose him already or is it fate?"

"It's not just the Rain guardian." Reborn said with a frown, but didn't elaborate.

*K.H.R*

Tsuna burst through the doors on the roof. He was surprised to see so many students on the roof when it was raining like this, but he guessed it had to do with Yamamoto being so popular. Ignoring the students watching or trying to get Yamamoto to stop, Tsuna strode forward with Gokudera at his heels. Maybe it was a good thing that Shamal forced those sedatives in his body. Without them, he might have been too jittery to do this right now.

"Yamamoto! What the hell are you doing?" Tsuna said loudly. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that he feared it would burst from his chest. Why was he feeling so concerned for a classmate he barely knew?

Yamamoto glanced over his shoulder at him, but stayed where he was, leaning against the fence. Since he was thinking about killing himself, he was standing on the wrong side of the fence. To Tsuna's surprise, he saw that one of the boy's arms was in a sling. "Hey, Sawada. Have you come to try to stop me as well? Don't bother. It's no use."

Tsuna blinked. "I thought….Yamamoto, I want to talk to you, but can we do it when you are not on the ledge of building when it is pouring down rain? You might slip."

The baseball player looked over the building with a thoughtful frown. "Would that be so bad?"

"Yes!" Tsuna cried in frustration. "Why are you being like this?"

"Don't you think it is lonely?" Yamamoto asked.

Blinking, Tsuna raked his fingers through his wet hair in an agitated manner. "I'm not sure I understand, Yamamoto."

"Before Friday, I thought you would understand how I feel. You are no good in everything you do and have grades like mine. You have no friends and always act like no-good. I thought it would be lonely for you, but when I found the truth out, I realized that I truly was alone. No one cares. My baseball skills are the only thing they care about." Yamamoto explained. He grabbed the fence with his unbroken arm and leaned forward to look over the edge even farther.

Heart hammering against his chest in fear, Tsuna approached the fence even more. "That fence is rusty and old. If you don't stop you'll fall, Yamamoto."

After a moment of silence, Yamamoto spun around to glare at Tsuna. "You don't know how I feel. Even though I knew that, I spoke to you yesterday in the hope that you would help me, but like everyone else you didn't see my pain. You only saw my smile. Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you said you weren't my friend?"

Tsuna winced. Of course he had no idea that he had hurt Yamamoto with those words. He was distracted with the rain feeling so sad yesterday. It took this for him to realize that Rain was Yamamoto, and that was why he was hurting so much to see the baseball player on the ledge of a building.

"Gokudera," Tsuna turned his head to look at the taller boy standing near him. "Stay here."

With that said, Tsuna grabbed the fence and leaped over it, landing neatly next to the baseball player, shocking all the students on the roof. Dame-Tsuna was going this far for a classmate? Yamamoto could only stare at the younger boy in shock when he joined him on the ledge. In the background he could hear Gokudera shouting at the Tenth to be careful and that he'd beat Yamamoto to a bloody pulp if anything happen to him. "I really hate to talk about this on a ledge in the rain, but if it is the only way…." He trailed off, staring determinedly into his classmate's eyes.

"I am sorry." Tsuna started. "I've spent my whole life avoiding making friends because of what I am involved in. It is simply natural for me to deny any friends. That is reinforced with you being my friend is something I knew could never be with how different we are. You are popular and I am not. It didn't seem possible for us to be friends, so it was a natural reaction for me to deny that."

Frowning, Yamamoto slid a little away from Tsuna. "Do I really seem like a guy who would follow those rules of school, Sawada?"

"No, but I didn't think anyone would want to be my friend with me being no-good." Tsuna said.

"It's an act." Yamamoto retorted.

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, and how long have you wanted to be my friend? Probably only after you found out it was an act."

The baseball player shot him a glare. "Don't assume you know everything, Sawada. I've wanted to be your friends for years because you interested me. That was then, now I can just see you are interesting and strong. You're nice and caring. But you never noticed, too busy with whatever the hell you were doing."

"You're frustrated." Tsuna commented to himself, looking up at the sky to let the rain wash down his face. "Did you know that ever since it started to rain yesterday, the rain has been crying in pain and screaming for help?"

Blinking, Yamamoto looked at the younger boy curiously. "What?"

Tsuna didn't look at him. He just kept staring at the sky with sad eyes. "I'm sorry. The rain has been telling me since yesterday that Rain was hurting greatly and needed help. It got worse today. Rain was in so much pain, but I couldn't understand why. All I could do was become very anxious with fear to what was wrong. The rain is going to end soon and that is when I knew that Rain was going to die soon if I didn't do something soon."

"I don't understand, Sawada."

Smiling softly, Tsuna looked back at the taller boy. "You're Rain. I felt the pain yesterday, but I had no idea it was you. If I had been looking at you yesterday when we were talking, I would have noticed, but I wasn't. I was more concerned with facing the sky. I'm sorry, Yamamoto."

"So I'm going to die soon." Yamamoto said.

Steely eyes glared at the brown eyes of Yamamoto that were suddenly filled with pain. He no longer had his mental shield up. Seeing all the pain that Yamamoto was truly feeling, Tsuna felt his knees wobble weakly under him. How the hell could he miss all the pain of his Rain?

"Not if I can help it." Tsuna said determinedly and coolly. He didn't think that was possible with how much fear he was feeling in his heart. This could not go on. "What did you do to break your arm?"

"I stayed after school yesterday after you left to practice my baseball. I ended up breaking my arm from it."

"Idiot. Foolish idiot." Tsuna muttered, voice raising with each word. "This is what this is about. You want to commit suicide because you broke your arm?"

Yamamoto's hand shook violently as he gripped the fence. "You wouldn't understand. Without my arm, without baseball, what am I?"

"So you chose baseball instead of your sword?" Tsuna said, frowning when Yamamoto gave him a look that said 'Do you disapprove my decision'? "I don't care that you chose baseball. It is your choice, but you are being a selfish idiot!"

"I am? How? I got nothing anymore!" Yamamoto growled. "What do I have left now that I don't have my arm?"

"Your life." Tsuna snapped. He wasn't one to cry, but he suddenly found tears filling up in his eyes. He couldn't control it anymore. His Rain was in so much pain and it was causing him to hurt greatly. How could he not see this earlier? What a horrible Sky he is. "Yamamoto, do you understand what you are doing when you kill yourself? You are being selfish. What about all the people that love you that you are leaving behind? You dad, for instance! He already lost his wife. He doesn't want to lose his son too. What about your friends? They'll be upset to lose you too. Your arm will heal. It will take time, but it will heal and you can get back to playing baseball."

Yamamoto glanced at the boy with slight hope shining in his eyes. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" Tsuna muttered.

"Miss me," Yamamoto said simply.

A few tears in Tsuna's eyes slid down his cheeks, though it couldn't be seen in the rain. "Yamamoto, I never wanted friends because of my connections to the Mafia. It would put people in danger because of me, and yet, I found myself so scared with you standing on this edge and wanting to kill yourself. I feel like I wouldn't be the same if you killed yourself. I hate to admit it, but I think I want to be your friend."

A grin suddenly made its way onto Yamamoto's lips. Tsuna was so happy to see that serious, sad look leave. It didn't seem right for Yamamoto to have such a look. "Thank you, Sawada."

Tsuna scratched the back of his wet hair, laughing nervously. "Um, Tsuna is fine. We're friends after all, right, Yamamoto?"

"Takeshi," Yamamoto corrected.

Tsuna grinned. "Right, Takeshi."

What happened next was like slow motion to Tsuna, who stared in horror. Yamamoto was about to jump back over the fence when his foot slipped on the water. All the students watched in horror as Yamamoto fell over the ledge.

Perhaps he wasn't thinking when he did it, but Tsuna dived forward to catch Yamamoto by his unbroken arm with his other arm grabbing the rusty fence. Both boys hissed in pain at the force they were going against. It hurt the body to go against a force that was stronger than them, but people did it anyway.

Tsuna fell to his knees, teeth gritted in pain. He had no idea that Yamamoto would be this heavy, but he refused to let go.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said, causing the boy to look down at him. He was surprised to see calm understanding shining in those warm brown eyes. "You're going to fall if you don't let me go."

"Like hell, Takeshi," Tsuna snapped, much to the boy's surprise. "I just spent hours anxiously worrying about something and a good ten minutes trying to convince you not to jump. Do you think I'm going to let you go so easily? Besides, I always make sure to have an ace. GOKUDERA!"

Barely a few seconds later, the grey-silver haired boy was at the fence and grabbing his boss's wrist. "I swear," Gokudera grunted as he helped Tsuna pull Yamamoto up. "I'm going to make you pay for putting the Tenth in danger, baseball freak."

The moment both boys were safe on the other side of the fence, Tsuna collapsed onto his back, breathing heavily. So close to death, yet it was so far away. "You okay, Takeshi?" Tsuna called.

"Yeah, you?"

"Fine." Tsuna muttered as he felt the rain stop. Opening his eyes, he had to smile when he saw the rain stopping and the clouds starting to move away to reveal a bright sun smiling at them. Not just a sun, but a rainbow as well. The day was no longer horrible.

"Yamamoto, Sawada, Gokudera, to the infirmary now."

Tsuna lifted his head off the ground to see Reborn had shown up after all.

*K.H.R*

"I don't need to give you another sedative, do I?" Shamal said, looking down at Tsuna, who was forced to lie down on a bed by Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Yamamoto was sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine." Tsuna grumbled. "Takeshi is the one who almost fell. Go bother him."

"Aww, that's not nice throwing your problems onto other people, Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a grin.

Rolling his eyes, but with a grin, Tsuna pushed himself up again to prop himself against his pillow. "Why do I even need to be here? Can't I just go back to class? I'm not jittery anymore now that Takeshi is safe."

"You almost fell from the roof. I have to make sure you are okay after that." Shamal said.

Sighing, Tsuna crossed his arms and turned to Gokudera who was standing at the end of the bed as he waited for his friends. Acting like a _caring _student-teacher, Reborn told the teachers that he would stay with the possible scared children. Stupid Mafiosos.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto said suddenly, breaking Tsuna from his glaring at Reborn trance. "I wanted to say thanks for stopping me from making a stupid mistake."

"Don't worry about it, Takeshi. You are my friend." Tsuna replied, flashing him a small smile.

Yamamoto shook his head. "No, I owe you, Tsuna." He said, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to Tsuna's bed.

"Damn right you owe him, baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted angrily. "The Tenth almost died because of you."

"What? He's allowed to get out of bed, but I'm not?" Tsuna grumbled to himself. "How is that fair?"

"You'll understand later." Reborn commented, but made no move to interfere.

Distracted with Yamamoto standing over him, Tsuna never spared his tutor a glance. "You will be a mafia boss in the future."

"Not if I refuse." Tsuna commented, but it was like Yamamoto didn't hear him like everyone else.

Yamamoto grasped Tsuna's shoulder, smiling down at the boy. "Tsuna, I'll take up my sword and spend my life protecting you. I will be a sword at your disposal. I will be a shield that will guard you from everything that wishes to harm you."

"N-no! That's okay, Takeshi!" Tsuna said frantically. "I won't drag you into this! Besides, what about baseball?"

"I want this, Tsuna. You saved my life. I will spend my life now protecting yours. I will become a part of your Famiglia." Yamamoto declared. "I will work alongside Gokudera to protect the life of the boy that saved me."

"You're a natural," Reborn said with a smirk at his student. "At getting your Famiglia. I thought I would have to get involved, but it seems, you are actually good at this, Dame-Tsuna."

Groaning, Tsuna dropped his head into his pillow. Yamamoto was smiling cheerfully at him while Gokudera was glaring at the baseball freak with annoyance flashing in his eyes. Great, just great. Another problem he had to deal with!

If only he knew how much his Storm was hurting, he would have seriously tackled the boy right then and there to fix it as he has had it with these problems!

**A/N: Finally! I spent two chapters working on getting Yamamoto into the Famiglia. I didn't think I would do this much just for him, but I think he is pretty cool. **

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 8**

Tsuna blinked when he saw a cheerful looking Yamamoto and an annoyed looking Gokudera waiting by the gate to his house. "What are you guys doing here?"

Laughing, Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's hair in an affectionate manner. "Escorting our boss to school." He said teasingly.

"I'm escorting the boss, baseball idiot. You'd just get in the way." Gokudera snapped.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, you can't do it all by yourself."

"Shut up! As the Tenth's right hand man, I will give my life to protect his." Gokudera declared.

Tsuna blinked in surprise at his friends. Were they really arguing over his protection? It's not like they've been any attempts on his life….and since when did he have a right hand man? He didn't even want to be a boss!

"Guys, stop arguing. We have to go or we'll be late." Tsuna said, and proceeded to drag his friends to school by the back of their shirts.

*K.H.R*

"My name is I-pin. I am from China. Please take care of me." A cute Chinese girl with long black hair tied into two braids and bright, kind eyes said before giving a small bow.

The handsome boy next to her only had one eye open as if he was tired or lazy. His hands were shoved in his pockets in a lazy manner. "I'm Lambo from Italy."

Taking one look at them, Tsuna proceeded to drop his head to his desk. He had to throw his hand over his mouth to stifle his groan. Lambo was a Mafioso from the Bovino Famiglia, though they didn't get along well and I-pin was a well-known assassin. Why the hell were they here?

He would have blamed Reborn for it, but this was the Bovino Famiglia and an assassin. Reborn was famous, but he wasn't God. He can't control their actions, and besides, he had nothing to gain from this.

Lambo's eyes scanned the class until they landed on the spiky hair lying on the desk and he broke into a smile. "Tuna!"

Tsuna's eye twitched violently as he lifted his head from the desk to glare at Lambo. "Don't call me that, Lambo."

I-pin looked confused, as did all the students and teacher, but after a moment she seemed to understand as she smiled. Instead of commenting though, she turned to the teacher. "Sensei, our seats?" She asked.

It felt like classes flew by for Tsuna. That was normal now that Reborn was here. It seemed the hitman found an enjoyable game to play to help pass the time. It included objects and his hands. He used his hands to chuck stuff at the back of his head when he wasn't paying attention to the lesson, which was hard to do with all these Mafiosos around!

The students and teachers were quickly learning to ignore this, unless it was Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, and Tsuna himself. So basically, the underground world people. Yamamoto would laugh sometimes and other times found himself target to objects. Gokudera wanted to throw bombs at Reborn for attacking his dear boss, but Tsuna forbid it so he settled for glaring and got hit with objects in return for not paying attention to the lesson. Lambo and I-pin were simply curious. The former couldn't help but laugh at their predicament, until a certain hitman hit him.

Tsuna banged his head into his desk when he heard Lambo muttering about killing Reborn later. Lambo wasn't weak, but there was no way in hell he could beat Reborn. Reborn was a monster.

He thought classes were horrible before as No-good.

Now they were hell.

*K.H.R*

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked the moment he was on the roof with his Mafia buddies.

"I told you I was coming." Lambo said.

"But why? Are things not going well in the Bovino Famiglia?" Tsuna asked.

Lambo gave an indifferent shrug. "Same old, same old."

"Which means the Famiglia had enough of him and shipped him off to school here," I-pin explained, giving the young heir a smile.

"And you would be?" Tsuna asked politely.

"Oh, sorry, Tsuna. I am Lambo's friend and sometimes work as an assassin, I-pin. I decided to come to Japan with Lambo. He has told me much about you. I am honored to make your acquaintance." I-pin bowed to him.

Tsuna drew his brows together in confusion. "I-pin, Lambo, you came here together. Where have you been? I thought you would have turned up at my house the minute you arrived since you are staying there."

"It was really late when we arrived and I did not wish to wake you so we stayed in a hotel last night." I-pin told him politely.

Lambo shrugged when Tsuna raised a brow at him. "I told her you wouldn't mind, but she was worried you'd be upset and we had the money for a hotel, even though I did warn you before I was returning."

"Ah, geez," Tsuna mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he cast the young assassin a glance. "As long as she doesn't try to kill me, she can stay at my house as well."

"Thank you very much, Tsuna-san," I-pin replied with a smile.

At this point, Gokudera stepped forward with a confused look at his friend. "You have connections with the Mafia? I was told you knew nothing about the underground world."

Tsuna shrugged. "Lambo is a friend I met when I was eight. He was a bit of a brat when I met him."

"Until you decided to straighten me out." Lambo interrupted. "Which makes it sound like I was an addict."

"To sugar maybe, but nothing else." Tsuna mumbled, pulling absently at his hair as he thought about all that sticky sugar Lambo got stuck in his hair a few years ago as he turned back to Gokudera. "Lambo annoyed his Famiglia so much that they sent him here with some poor excuse of finding someone called Erebus, even though no one has the faintest idea of where to begin searching for him in the world. I ran into him in the middle of a storm when I was rushing home. Even though he was being bratty, I couldn't just let him wander around in a storm since it was obvious he was lost. I took him back to my house. My mom loved having another kid around that she allowed him to stay at our house the entire time he stayed in Japan. So now he is allowed to stay at my house whenever he comes to visit."

"Though, I believe I will be living here for a while, my little brother." Lambo said with a smile at the younger boy.

Tsuna scowled. "Why am I the youngest?"

Nothing else could be said as there was suddenly a ringing sound that cut off all conversation. All of the eyes of the kids turned to Reborn, who was acting as a silent observer nearby. He turned his back to them as he pulled his phone out and answered it.

*Reborn's p.o.v*

"What is it?"

"The Vongola has been hacked by, we believe, Erebus."

Reborn scowled. As much help as Erebus was, no one could trust him. Without knowing his face, they weren't able to tell anything about him. For all they knew, he could secretly be working for another Famiglia and using his skills to hack into their networks for information. The more he hacked, the more worried families got that he was stealing information for another Famiglia. "How do you know? He never leaves a trace."

"That is what is strange. He seemed to be in a hurry or something else was wrong because he left a small trail behind. It was strange. It wasn't up to his usual standards if he left a trail behind."

"What information do you have on it?"

"He hacked late Friday evening at midnight and got out at one. The small trail he left leads to Japan, but that is all we got. We are trying to see if we can trace it farther, but we are not having much luck."

"At least we now have an idea of where to find him."

"A small idea. There a lot of people in Japan so it will still be hard to find him."

*K.H.R*

Whatever Reborn was talking about with that person on the phone, it didn't seem good from the one sided conversation he heard. It felt extremely bad when he felt a shiver run down his spine, though he had no idea as to why. His biggest secret was Erebus, and there was no way in hell that it had anything to do with that. He was so skilled that he never left a trail behind so no one could possibly know when he hacked them.

Yet, why did he suddenly feel so nervous?

*K.H.R*

Oh, this was hell. If he thought class was bad, actually getting to the training part of Reborn being his tutor was worse. He wanted to go back to the days before Reborn started training him. The hitman had waited until today to start to work on training him because he was working on discovering just why the young heir did not seem like he was supposed to be. A martial artist and an expert in knives, he was, but he never expected this kind of training. Now he understood why Reborn was known as the Spartan Tutor.

Because who else would make him run around the city with weights on his ankles and wrists? Weights that made it hard enough to walk, let alone run, yet that damn hitman was making him run at a constant speed and if his speed dropped or rose, he would shoot at him! Seriously, what the hell? All he wanted to do was go back home and catch up with Lambo, talk with I-pin, and do his homework. But noooo, he just had to get a tutor from hell sent to him by Vongola Nono. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that Vongola Nono was trying to kill him.

"Re…born?" Tsuna said slowly, as he was huffing a lot from running around the town, which he has been doing for three hours already. "W-what…is….t-t-the….*breath heavily* p-point of this?"

The hitman smirked as he continued to jog behind his student. It was easier for him since he was trained for this type of torture and he wasn't wearing any weights like the teenager. "I thought it would be obvious." He said. The smirk was evidently heard in his voice.

"Oh?" Tsuna retorted, but without his usual fire because he was so tired. "I-is it….be-because…you're….the D-de-devil?"

His cheek, no matter how little fire it had, was rewarded with more bullets being fired at him. Yelping, Tsuna, by instinct, went to jump into the air to dodge the bullets…..but he forgot about the weights weighing him down.

The weights caused him to barely be able to jump about a quarter of his usual jump. They brought him crashing back to Earth a moment later. And he literary meant crashing.

A small groan escaped his lips as he laid face down on the ground with his hellish tutor standing over him with a smirk as he put his gun away. "It seems that I have some work to do if you can't even jump to your fullest and keep your balance with those weights on."

Tsuna turned his head to the side to glare at him, panting slightly with a really red face. "And why must I train with these damn weights on?"

Reborn raised a brow. "I might have to retract my earlier statement about Dame-Tsuna not fitting you if you cannot figure that answer out by yourself."

Scowling, Tsuna pushed himself up so he could sit up with his hands behind him so he could lean back to look up at his tutor. "Contrary to what you may believe, I am not a hidden genius with an IQ of 200. There are things even I do not know. Training is not something I'm an expert in, even if I am a martial artist. I know the basics."

The hitman sighed. "Stamina and strength. Running with weights will help build up your stamina so you can last longer in a fight while at the same time making you stronger. If you are able to jump at your highest with those weights on, it means when you take the weights off, your body will feel lighter and you can jump higher. The constant speed I had you running at was to help you with control. Understand, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Makes sense," Tsuna grumbled, massaging his wrist, or was trying to. The stupid weights were in the way. "But three hours for the first time? I swear, I think you try to kill your students, not help them."

"Stop your pathetic whining." Reborn ordered, staring down at his student with dark eyes. "I find it suspicious that you know Lambo."

Tsuna froze in his massage, but forced himself to calm down. This was Reborn. He could see even the smallest of changes in a person's attitude. He had to stay calm and not act any differently. "You heard what I said at school. I found him in a storm."

Frowning, the hitman turned to leave. "You have a lot of secrets, Tsuna," He looked at the boy still on the ground out of the corner of his eyes. "And as your tutor, I don't like that. I will find them out. It is only a matter of time."

"I know," Tsuna said. And he did because having his tutor live in his house, and with his tutor being Reborn, it was impossible to keep secrets like his. "But it's not like I'm the only one with secrets."

Choosing not to reply, Reborn began to walk the path that led back to Tsuna's house. Seeing the direction he was heading, Tsuna forced his weary body off the ground and followed him more slowly as his body felt heavy and sore. All he wanted to do was get home and pass out on his bed, but knew that wasn't a possibility with all the homework he had waiting for him.

*K.H.R*

"Tired, young Vongola?"

Tsuna lifted his head from his pillow where he was trying to suffocate himself to look at the two teenagers sitting on the floor around his table in his room with tea in front of them. He scowled at the chuckling boy before going back to his suffocating.

"This is what happens when Reborn is your tutor." Lambo commented.

"Not helpful," Tsuna grumbled, rolling his shoulders a little to get the sore stiffness out of them. "I've never just ran like that, and the first time I do, he puts weights on me. Damn him."

"Are you really surprised? You knew he was going to come tutor you at some point." Lambo pointed out.

Shifting into a more comfortable position so he could look at Lambo, Tsuna sighed. "I knew after I met him then, but I had no idea of just how bad his training was."

"Met him?" I-pin asked confused.

Lambo smirked. "Yes, I have this really cool item that–"

Tsuna shot up into a sitting position, and ignoring the pain shooting through his body, interrupted, "Have? You still have it after all these years? What the hell is your Famiglia thinking allowing you to keep it?"

"What is it?" I-pin asked curiously, looking between the smugly amused Lambo to the pale Tsuna.

"It's the," Lambo paused as he pulled out a flashing purple gun, which he pointed at Tsuna who was frantically shaking his hands in front of him as his way of saying "don't shoot" or "point it somewhere else," and a box of pink spiky bullets. "Ten Year Pistol!"**[1]** He lowered the gun as he turned to I-pin. "In actuality, it started as a bazooka, but it got compacted into something smaller as the mechanics tinkered with it. The bazooka only last for five minutes, but the gun can last from five minutes to twenty-four hours. It depends on the setting that you turn the gun to."

I-pin smiled. "I'm still a little confused. What exactly is the Ten Year Pistol?"

Tsuna sighed. "It's an annoying device that switches your current self with yourself ten years later. So say you were hit by it right now, I-pin. If it was functioning properly, because they are many times when that thing gets ruined by Lambo or a mechanic that is trying to improve it, you would go exactly ten years into the future and land on this date while you ten year old self would appear before us. You will appear where your future self was currently at."

"That actually sounds interesting. I think it would be fun to see the future, so why does Tsuna-san find it annoying?" I-pin asked curiously.

Lambo chuckled while Tsuna shuddered. "I accidentally hit him with one of the bullets. I guess the future scarred him."

"I wouldn't say scarred," Tsuna grumbled, but there was a slight twitch in his eye. "And you threw that stupid bullet at me on purpose. It was no accident."

*_Flashback- Tsuna-9 yrs old_*

_Tsuna stared at the box that Lambo was holding out to him to look at. Hesitantly, he picked up one of the spiky pink balls. "Uh…Lambo, are you sure these are bullets? I've never seen a bullet like this." _

"_Of course I'm sure. They are special bullets. Haven't you ever heard or seen the special bullets that have been created by mechanics that are involved in the Mafia?" The ten year old Lambo asked as he walked to the other side of the kitchen with the box. Since Nana, Tsuna's mama, was out shopping, they had free range to talk freely in the house at the moment. _

"_Well, how does this gun work?" Tsuna asked interested. Getting a chance to see ten years later without aging would be an intriguing idea. _

"_You load the gun with the special bullets and fire," Lambo said blandly. "Or, though I am not sure if it would work, you could do this." Then he threw the spiky pink ball he was holding at Tsuna. _

_Since the distant from one side of the table to the other was so small, Tsuna didn't have enough time to process that his insane, childish acquaintance had thrown the bullet at him until he was hit by it and engulfed in pink smoke. _

_Blinking a few times, Tsuna waited for the pink smoke to disperse so he could kill Lambo for throwing that stupid thing at him. What was with all the smoke anyway? Was this part of that stupid bullet? That would make sense since the bullet was pink, but where the hell did the smoke even come from? That bullet couldn't have exploded with it just hitting him. Argh, so many questions, yet no answers. Better watch out Lambo. _

_But when that smoke finally did disappear, the young boy was surprised to find himself no longer in the kitchen of his house. Instead of that small kitchen with the homey feeling, he was in a huge dining room with people sitting at a huge dining table, him being one of those people. He was sitting at the end of the table while an old man sat opposite him at the head of the table. _

"_What?" Tsuna mumbled, glancing at the spiky pink ball that he had clutched in his hand. "Lambo, you are so dead." _

"_Eh? What did I do?" A somewhat deeper, but slightly familiar voice asked. _

_Tsuna looked towards the voice to see a boy that looked just like Lambo. The only differences between Lambo and this person was that this guy was taller, had a sharper face that comes with maturing, and darker eyes that showed he has seen much in the past few years. They were the eyes of a grown up, filled with pain and sadness, but also happiness and pride. _

"…_Lambo?" Tsuna asked uncertainly. _

_The older boy nodded with a smirk. "Hello, Tuna. It's been a while since I've seen you this young." _

_Tsuna's eye twitched violently. "What the hell did you just call me, you damn cow freak?" He shouted angrily. As if to relieve his frustration, his hand came slamming onto the polished table in front of him. _

"_Now, that is not very nice, Tsuna." _

_Blinking, Tsuna looked towards the unfamiliar deep voice to be faced with a tall man wearing a fedora hat and an expensive suit. The hat kept his eyes hidden from his view. "Who the hell are you?"_

"_Nineteen," The man muttered, seemingly ignoring Tsuna. "Which means you are only nine, but from what I have learned from you, you already know of the Mafia world so this shouldn't pose a problem." _

_At the word Mafia, Tsuna stiffened and turned his attention to the rest of the people at the table. Each and every one of them was wearing a clean, crisp suit and looked slightly intimidating. Another trait among them was that each had a hidden weapon on him, though he could only spot the weapons on a few of them. 'Damn it, damn it, just what the hell was his future self doing?'_

"_Oh, as for your question, I am Reborn, also known as your home tutor." The fedora hat wearing man added. _

"_Tutor? And why would I…" Tsuna paused as he finally registered the name and turned to look at the man with a frown. "…Reborn? That crazy, psychopath, sadistic hitman who is also known to be the best home tutor, but considered to be a Spartan tutor from hell that should actually be renamed as a demon and not a human by his students? That Reborn?"_

_Dead silence filled the dining hall as every single person in the room looked from Tsuna, who wasn't registering their glances since he was favoring staring at Reborn in slight horror, and Reborn, whose killing intent was rather high at the moment, though it was hard to tell because he was smiling calmly. Only those who could sense killer intent knew it was there. The others had to rely on the fact that there was suddenly a gun in Reborn's hand, which was pointed at a child's head. _

"_What was that, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked in a calm voice. It was so calm that it actually sounded threateningly and caused a shiver to run down Tsuna's spine. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. _

_Tsuna leaned back in his chair, eyes locked on that gun in Reborn's hand. He had two choices. He could repeat what he said or say that he didn't say anything, which would be stupid since he did speak loudly. So loud that everyone in the room heard. With that the case, he could wait for the five minutes to pass and let his future self deal with this, but he wasn't sure as to how long he would be here. Since Lambo threw the bullet at him, would he only be here for five minutes or would the bullet immediately react to the time setting that was on the pistol beforehand? _

"_I am waiting," Reborn hissed. _

_Hiding a wince at the tone, Tsuna raised his eyes to the eyes of the murderous hitman. "You heard me so I shouldn't have to repeat myself." _

"_Tsuna, stop. You are digging your grave." A voice hissed at him, and though he thought it sounded familiar, he ignored it. He found it to be in his favor to turn his attention back to the gun. The hand holding the gun had become tensed. It seemed there was going to be a gunshot soon. Seeing that, Tsuna gripped the armrest of the chair he was in with his free hand. _

"_You should really learn some respect," Reborn hissed. _

_BANG!_

_Just as the gun was fired, Tsuna kicked his feet, which he had brought up in preparation, against the table to knock his chair to the ground. As it was falling, he let go of the armrest and flipped himself off the chair before it hit the ground. At the same time that his hand opened to his palm on the armrest, a hidden knife came out so that when he was in the air, he was throwing it at Reborn. Though, since he only just recently training to use knives, his aim was a bit off. It was difficult enough for him to use them on solid ground, but to use them while moving or in the air was even worse. Still, he got close to his target, yet Reborn didn't even have to dodge to escape the knife. Even though they all knew that, the hitman still caught the knife between two fingers. _

"_I knew you used knives, but I had no idea you started using them at such a young age." Reborn commented. _

"_Hmph, figured I needed a weapon to help against the yakuza." _

"_Hn, I forgot that those herbivores attacked you on a weekly basis when we were kids." _

_Looking towards the voice, Tsuna blinked at the familiar looking face. It hasn't changed much. "Oh! You're that carnivore guy from the fire escape that helped me! What are you doing here?"_

"_I would have thought, with your connections to the underground world, that you would know by now to never take your eyes from an opponent, Dame-Tsuna." _

_Withholding the urge to shout, Tsuna jumped to the side to avoid his knife coming back at him from the hands of his opponent. That was the downside to knives. They could be used against him after he throws them. _

_Luckily for Tsuna, unlikely for his future self, he was suddenly engulfed in pink smoke, heading back to his time. It seemed he would survive a trip to the future this time. _

_When the smoke disappeared, he found himself back in his kitchen in the past with a disappointed Lambo. "Argh, why'd you have to return so soon? Your future self was really interesting to talk to." _

"_LAMBO!" An enraged Tsuna yelled, intent on killing his friend. _

*_End Flashback_*

"I wasn't going to kill you." Tsuna grumbled.

"Yes, you were." Lambo argued.

"No, I'm mercifully." Tsuna retorted.

"A trait most unbecoming of a Mafia boss."

Tsuna groaned and turned to his bedroom door where Reborn was standing. "Ever heard of privacy?"

"My students have no privacy." Reborn replied. "Thanks for the bit of information."

Muttering furiously under his breathe about making such a foolish mistake, Tsuna went back to trying to suffocate himself with a pillow.

**A/N: [1] I know it was originally the ten year bazooka, but I wanted Lambo to carry it around, and without his magical afro, it didn't seem possible so I made it into something smaller. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 9 **

It was a relatively peaceful day at school for Tsuna for once. His friends were all paying attention to the lesson going on and Reborn wasn't in the classroom at the moment for whatever reason. He didn't know where he disappeared to, but he didn't care. Without Reborn here to silently torment him, Tsuna found himself able to space out peacefully. It was so nice to be able to relax like this. With Reborn around it didn't happen often.

Still, even with Reborn missing from the class, Tsuna found it strange as to why he wasn't here. He had never missed staying in the class before. The teachers didn't even say anything about his absence. Though, that didn't really surprise him all too much. It was Reborn after all. He was a famed hitman. He would find a way to get out of anything, including student teaching which probably just got in his way of being a sadistic home tutor for future mafia bosses.

They had just reached the beginning of second period when the reason came as to why Reborn was missing. Tsuna really wished they hadn't been a reason and his intuition was wrong this time. Whenever that hitman was involved, it never turned out well for him.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Bovino Lambo report to the guidance counselor's office now." A voice announced over the P.A system.

Tsuna allowed his head to smash into his desk. There was no doubt in his mind that this was all Reborn's doing.

"Come on, Tsuna." Takeshi's cheerful voice called to him.

Tsuna lifted his head slightly to stare at his grinning friend. Gokudera and Lambo both stopped by his desk to wait for him. Most of the students found this strange since he was Dame-Tsuna and couldn't process the fact that those three handsome and popular boys would wait for him. They were all ignored though as the four boys left the classroom without a glance at any of them.

"I wonder what the guidance counselor wants with us." Takeshi said thoughtfully.

Tsuna groaned. "It's not him. It's Reborn calling us."

The cheerful grin slipped from Takeshi's face to become serious for a moment before he put it back up. "Famiglia business?"

"No," Tsuna said thoughtfully, glancing at Lambo. "If so, Lambo wouldn't be here since he is in the Bovino Famiglia."

Lambo grimaced. "Tsuna, please don't remind me of that fact. I told you we are having a disagreement at the moment."

"Actually, I-pin was the one to tell me that." Tsuna corrected.

"I can send you to the future for twenty-four hours if you like." Lambo suggested evilly, knowing how his friend felt about that pistol.

Tsuna scowled. "No more future trips! Those people are insane!"

Lambo laughed. "Tuna, it was us in the future!"

Tsuna coughed into his hand. "Us?" He scoffed. "If I recall, and I do have a great memory, I did not meet my future self as we switched places. For all I know, my future self is the only sane one there!"

"What are you talking about, Tenth?" Gokudera asked confused.

"It's a Ten Year Pistol." Tsuna said disgruntled as he quickly explained the gun to his friends before they reached the guidance counselor's office. It would figure that they were both fascinated by the idea of seeing the future in ten years without aging. The concept was interesting until one GOT THERE! That was when all hell broke loose.

"What's so bad about that?" Takeshi asked, grinning. "I would love to see our future."

"You don't want to see the future if you are serious about following me down the path of joining the mafia." Tsuna said darkly before pushing the door to the guidance counselor's office open.

Or tried to.

He barely got it opened half way when Gokudera tackled him to the ground, and just in time because a moment later there was a bullet sized hole in the wall opposite the door where Tsuna's head was a moment ago.

"Ow." Tsuna mumbled as he sat up, rubbing his head. He glared into the office at Reborn, who was sitting nonchalantly on the couch with his gun still smoking in his hand. "What was that, Reborn?"

"You should never let your guard down. Someone will always be around to kill you." Reborn told him. "Though, I give Gokudera a few points for reacting instantly and protecting his boss."

Gokudera grinned proudly at the praise that so rarely came from the hitman.

Grumbling about sadistic training methods, Tsuna closed the door and sat on the couch opposite of Reborn. There was no way he would sit next to the hitman. He didn't have a death wish. "So why did you call us here?" He asked curiously.

Reborn smirked. "It's time for a Family Entrance Exam."

"Huh?" The Vongola Tenth stared blankly at his tutor while his three friends looked intrigued. Intrigued? Really? What was wrong with them? It's like they had a death wish! Nothing that came from Reborn was ever good so why were they feeling intrigued at the thought of an entrance exam? Besides that, what the hell was a Family Entrance Exam?

"Honestly Dame-Tsuna, isn't it obvious? It means I am testing them to see if they qualify to be in your family." Reborn said exasperated.

Blinking, Tsuna looked at Lambo then back at Reborn. He pointed to Lambo, but kept his eyes on his crazy tutor. "Then why is Lambo here. He's part of the Bovino Famiglia."

"Tuna, you are hurting me so much by constantly mentioning my part of that Famiglia." Lambo said in a bored tone that made it hard to realize that he was actually upset over the idea of his family back in Italy.

Tsuna's brows furrowed. "So, you want to leave the Bovino Famiglia to join mine?" He frowned. "Uh….I'm not sure if that is a good idea." When he saw Lambo frown and the flash of hurt that appeared in his eyes very, very briefly, he hurried on. "It's not that I don't want you in my Famiglia. You're a great and loyal friend, Lambo, but the Bovino Famiglia has raised you and supported you your whole life. You shouldn't just throw away being in their Famiglia because of a few arguments. There are always arguments among family, but you still cherish every moment with them. I just don't want to drag you away from the family that helped raise you and train you."

To say the least, Reborn was slightly impressed. For someone who was always called Dame-Tsuna and made an outcast at school, he was surprisingly perceptive and understanding of family, even though it's only been him and his mom for the past nine years.

Lambo, for his part, was touched by Tsuna's care, but he didn't show it or admit it. Instead he just stared determinably back at Tsuna. "You're my family, just as much as them. We've known each other for six years and have become great friends. And I wasn't planning to leave the Bovino Famiglia completely, but I'm sure they would be proud of me to take up a position where I could help and protect Vongola Tenth. I can make my Famiglia proud and help my friend. I say it's a win-win situation for me."

"Then let's get started." Reborn decided.

Tsuna stared at his evil tutor for a moment.

"The cow freak and baseball freak don't deserve to be in the Tenth's family." Gokudera growled, glaring at the two he mentioned. Takeshi just laughed him off, but Lambo glared at him.

"If anyone doesn't belong, it's the octopus head." Lambo argued.

Unbeknown to Lambo and Takeshi, hurt and sadness flashed in Gokudera's eyes but was quickly covered by anger so the only ones who noticed were Tsuna and Reborn. The latter just tilted his head down so his fedora covered his eyes while Tsuna stared at his friend with a frown. He remembered seeing something like this in the infirmary the other day. He would have to talk to Gokudera later.

"What kind of crazy, stupid exam did you set up to kill my friends?" Tsuna demanded of Reborn, ignoring the hurt he saw in Gokudera temporary, even though he really didn't want to. Whatever was wrong with him was a private matter so that made it a private conversation.

"You'll see when we get outside."

'_Oh, dear god, what has he done this time?' _Tsuna thought, frowning as he and his friends followed the demonic hitman to the back of the school. To his surprise, he found Dr. Shamal waiting for them at the back door of the school.

"The game is quite simple." Reborn told them, smirking evilly.

"Game? Since when was this a game?" Tsuna grumbled, dodging the hit aimed for his head by instinct, leaving him smirking at Reborn.

Reborn expertly ignored him as he looked at the three waiting boys. "All you got to do is save your boss."

Tsuna blinked in disbelief. "Save me? Since when was I in danger? There is nothing–OW!" He slapped a hand to his neck, but missed the bug that bit him. He watched it fly off and saw it was a mosquito flying back to Shamal, paling as he watched. _'Oh, that's why I'm in danger. Reborn and Shamal are conspiring against me and trying to kill me. And to think, I didn't think they would try this until they learned I was Erebus. Woe is me.' _

As he was staring at the amused Dr. Shamal, Tsuna's vision started to go black. He began to sway on the spot. Never before has he felt this weak. His whole body felt so limp. He couldn't even hold his head up anymore, let alone his body. As he was falling over, he heard his three friends shout out to him, but to him, it sounded like they were miles away, not feet. Before he completely blacked out, he felt strong arms wrapped themselves around him to catch him. That was the last thing he was aware of.

Gokudera watched in horror as his beloved boss started swaying on the spot. He had seen that mosquito flying away from him and shot a glare at his teacher. How dare he give his boss a disease? When Tsuna started to collapse, he took a step forward but was stopped by a glare from Reborn so all he could was shout, "Tenth!" Beside him, he heard Takeshi and Lambo both shout, "Tsuna!" How dare they disrespect his boss with such familiarity?

He watched as Reborn caught his boss before he collapsed to the ground and gathered him up in his arms so he was carrying him bridal style. "A nightmare drug." Reborn said in explanation. "He will be living nightmares when he wakes up in half an hour. The rules are simple. Get the antidote and find him within two hours and administer the medicine. Fail to do so and he will live the rest of his life in a nightmare."

"Two hours?" Lambo growled. "How are we supposed to find the antidote in two hours? This place is huge and we don't even know what it looks like."

"Look at home. I'm not trying to hide it." Reborn said. As he said these words, the whole area was suddenly filled with a smoke screen.

Coughing, Takeshi waved the smoke away from his face. His eyes shined with utter serious at the situation. Tsuna was his first true friend and now his boss. He couldn't let him face a life full of nightmares. He owed everything to Tsuna. The other day when he was going to jump from the roof, all he wanted was for someone to approach him and help him. But no one came, except for him. Tsuna was the only one daring enough to reach out to someone he barely knew because he cared, cared so much. And for that, he would follow Tsuna without a thought.

"Home?" Lambo demanded when the smoke cleared and he could see Takeshi and Gokudera. "What is home? He said the antidote was here at school!" He was already anxious after seeing his friend collapse because of those crazy hitman and now they had to solve a riddle to find the stupid antidote. He no longer wanted to take this test. All he wanted was for Tsuna to be safe. How was he supposed to be his shield when something like this happened? He had to protect him.

Takeshi thought for a moment while Gokudera was glaring at him and Lambo as he was at a lost too. Even though the bomber didn't want to admit it, it would be best to stay with the two for the moment. Since none of them knew where the antidote or Tsuna was, it would be chaos to split up cause one of them could find the antidote and have no way to tell them cause they were separated.

"There's only one home at school that I know of and that's home base." Takeshi said carefully, glancing up at Gokudera with a small, serious smile. "We need to go to the baseball field."

Grunting, Gokudera agreed and followed the baseball idiot to the field. "You better be right, baseball freak. This is the Tenth's life we are risking. We have no room for errors."

"You don't have to tell us that." Lambo snapped before Takeshi could reply. "You're not the only one loyal to Tsuna. He's our friend and boss too. We have just as much to lose as you do."

Gokudera stared at him coldly. "No, no you don't have as much as me." He said quietly but with a lot of anger.

The other two stared at him in confusion, but didn't reply as they reached the baseball field. They stopped at the edge of it and Takeshi pointed at the home plate. "There is a container there. I suppose that is what we are looking for?" He glanced at the frowning Gokudera and shrugged. Shouldn't he be happy they found the antidote? He made to step forward to cross the field but was pulled back when a hand suddenly grasped his arm. He turned to Gokudera in surprise. Didn't he want to save Tsuna?

"You're really an idiot, baseball freak. Reborn is the one who gave us the freaking challenge and yet you think you can cross the field without harm." Gokudera growled. "You do know that he is a notorious hitman, right? He wouldn't make this mission this simple."

"Traps?" Takeshi said, understanding the message Gokudera was trying to get across to him. He scratched the back of his head. "So, how do we cross the field?"

Gokudera scoffed at the idiot. "Dodge and defend obviously."

"And how do we do that when we can't see them?" Lambo asked, shoving his hands in his pocket to finger his weapon there. "I have a better idea then attempting to kill ourselves and never getting the antidote to Tsuna."

Gokudera scoffed, but waved the cow idiot forward to say his plan.

Lambo pulled out a normal looking gun from his pocket, much to the confusion of Takeshi and Gokudera. "This is a gun specially made for me by the Bovino Famiglia. With a bit of work, I added a little something to it that might just help us here."

"Hurry up and use it then." Gokudera snapped impatiently.

Lambo scowled at him, but obliged. He was really getting tired of that attitude from Gokudera. He kneeled on the ground and aimed his gun downward at the field. One bullet was fired into the ground before Lambo was jumping to his feet and snatching the back of Gokudera's and Takeshi's jackets to pull them back to safety. And not a moment too soon because the field was suddenly alive with cackling electricity all over it. It was so bright that the three boys had to shield their eyes so as not to go blind.

"What the hell is this?" Gokudera asked shocked as explosions started to ripple over the field.

"Electric Charge bullet," Lambo said with a smirk as he managed to shock both of his friends. "The bullet is filled with electricity, so much that it could probably power this whole school. Being hit with it anywhere would kill a normal person. By shooting it in the ground, the electric charge in it travels over a wide area if not controlled properly by the user. Since I have control over the power of the bullet, I kept the range of the electricity on the baseball field. The electricity entering the traps have caused them to explode, at least the bombs. If there are other traps, we'll have to find them on our own."

Takeshi gave a low whistle of appreciation. "Amazing, Lambo."

Lambo smiled at the praise as he put his gun away.

"Though, you kill your enemies?" Takeshi asked, frowning darkly.

"No, I don't use this bullet for enemies. It's too much. I have special bullets for fights. Those bullets have lower amounts of electricity in them so they won't kill." Lambo explained.

The baseball nodded his head, a bit pleased about that. "To the antidote we go!" Takeshi declared, earning a glare from Gokudera and a weak smile from Lambo.

*K.H.R*

The first thought he had when he heard his door being kicked open was that someone was going die a painful death. No one ever came into the Disciplinary Committee's office like that. His second thought was, who actually had the nerve to do something like that? The only person he knew of was Tsunayoshi, and he only did that on the rare occasion where he was super happy about something or severely pissed off and wanted a fight. So, it didn't happen often.

Looking up with a frown, Hibari glared at the intruder, but his glare disappeared and was replaced by his indifferent look when he saw who it was. "Hitman-san." He growled.

Reborn raised a brow before depositing Tsuna on the couch in front of Hibari's desk. "You know about me? I can only assume Tsuna told you."

Hibari ignored him and looked at the unconscious boy. "What did you do to the omnivore?"

"A nightmare drug." Reborn said, smirking at the boy. "You like to fight, right?"

With his interest perked, Hibari looked back at the hitman.

*K.H.R*

Lambo watched anxiously as Takeshi and Gokudera ran across the field to get to the antidote. The moment their feet hit the field, motion sensor machine guns were going off, but Takeshi and Gokudera ignored them. They were running as fast as they could across the field to avoid getting hit.

Lambo glanced over his shoulder towards the school. How could this not be causing mayhem for the students and teachers? Surely they heard the guns going off.

Looking back at the field, Lambo winced when he saw Takeshi's blood running down his arm. From where he was, it looked like he was just scratched by a bullet. Still, he was moving just as fast to get to home plate. He was in front of Hayato, being the faster of the two. The Italian boy, noticing this, skidded to a halt and fell to his knees.

Even though Hayato annoyed him, Lambo still felt worry for the boy when he came to a stop like that. He was going to get shot dead if he didn't keep moving. His eyes stared locked on the frozen boy. Even Takeshi took a moment to look at Hayato confused. Hayato either didn't notice them looking or was ignoring them.

Hayato wasn't as oblivious as they thought he was. He noticed that Lambo and Takeshi were staring at him, but he chose to ignore them. He had to check something with these guns. These guns, he noticed, were too focused on their target. The bullets were coming so close to them. It was only because of their quick reflexes that they were even alive.

And there it was.

Even though Takeshi looked back at him in confusion, he kept on moving which was what Hayato was expecting and hoping for. Takeshi was loyal to Tsuna so he was focused on getting to the medicine first.

With him still moving and Hayato frozen on his knees, he saw it. The guns firing at them were only firing at moving targets. If he was frozen still, the guns would move on from him. Taking this opportunity, Hayato pulled his dynamite slowly out so as not to alert the motion sensors to his movement. As he was doing this, his eyes were scanning the area to find out where the bullets were coming from. The guns couldn't be too far off with how loud they were and the fact they were motion sensor guns.

At last, Takeshi was just a few feet away from home plate. Taking this chance, he dropped to the ground and skidded the rest of the way to home plate. The moment he did this, he heard an extremely loud BOOM from behind him and the whole area was filled with smoke. His hands instinctively grabbed the box on home plate before he covered his head with his other arm and held the white box tightly to his chest.

But, then he realized it. He no longer heard the guns going off.

Lowering his arm from his head, he sat up on his knees and stared through the smoke that was beginning to clear. In the center of the field he saw the still form of Hayato still form sitting there. "What did you do?" Takeshi yelled at him.

"He blew the guns up." Lambo yelled back, slightly surprised by the Italian's willingness to work as a team with them.

"Did you get the box, sword freak?" Hayato said.

Grinning, Takeshi stood up and held up. "Got it."

*K.H.R*

Hibari glared out the window in the reception room when he saw all that smoke coming from the baseball field. What were those three idiots doing to his school? They were going to pay greatly very, very soon.

"….Argh…."

Hearing the groan, Hibari looked away from the window to look at the brown haired boy on his leather couch. The boy had lifted his head and was staring out the window with dull, brown eyes. He didn't even look at Hibari, as if he didn't notice the older boy standing there.

"It's time."

Hibari looked at Reborn, who was now standing up. The hitman nodded to him and left the room, making sure to lock it behind him.

Tsuna, on the other hand, didn't spare his tutor a glance. Instead, he had half raised his left hand towards the window, his finger twitching slightly. Quiet moans of despair came from the boy's lips.

Having been told the basics of the drug, Hibari was wondering what the omnivore was seeing and if the boy would survive this. Still, even wondering that, he still had a job to do which was to subdue Tsuna and keep him locked in this room, while fighting off those herbivores from saving him.

He watched Tsuna for a moment longer to see if he would do anything besides sit on the couch. After hearing about the nightmare drug, he expected something more than him just sitting there, moaning.

Yet, it didn't seem like he was going to be doing much else. So why did Hitman-san say he would have to subdue the boy? What would happen if he got out of this room?

His answer came a few minutes later.

Tsuna's blank eyes seemed to finally notice Hibari because they moved to him. He blinked at the Prefect, mouth moving wordlessly. It had Hibari wondering if the boy really saw him or was still trapped in his mind.

"Omnivore?" Hibari tried.

The sound of his voice caused Tsuna to freeze for a moment in his actions. He blinked once more at Hibari. As if recognizing the voice, something like relief spread across Tsuna's face, the first expression besides despair since he woke up. He crawled to the end of the couch so he was closer to Hibari. One of his hands gripped the armrest while his other was stretching forward to Hibari. "Hi–" Tsuna started to mumble, but was cut off by himself. He fell forward so he was hanging over the armrest now.

Confused, Hibari pushed off the window seal to see what was wrong with the boy, but before he could take one step towards Tsuna, a bloodcurdling scream ripped from the boy's mouth that was filled with so much pain and anguish that it made Hibari think that the boy was actually trapped in hell.

**A/N: I had originally planned to put the whole family test in this chapter, but it was taking me way too long so I decided to just end it here and continue it next chapter. It's all planned out. Now it's just a matter of getting it written. **

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! **

**And, sorry this is so late. I kind of took an unofficial, unplanned break from writing. **

**Also, I finally find the real name of Tsuna's hacker name. The Reaper was just a substitute name until I came up with something better and spent the time researching it. His name is now ****Erebus, which is a Greek Primordial Deity that means deep darkness or shadow. You should get why that is his name by the meaning. Anyway, I went back and changed the name in all the chapters, but I might have missed some. Just so you know. **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 10**

His head was pounding. Never before has he ever had a headache this bad. There was so much pounding in his head that it was like someone was trying to break his way out of his head with a sledgehammer. A painful groan escaped his lips before he could stop it. The only time he ever got headaches were from training or if he was sick. As far as he knew, he hasn't done any training recently so it couldn't be from that. So, was he sick?

With some difficulty, Tsuna forced his heavy eyelids to open. His eyes were assaulted with bright light, causing him to close them and open them a few times before his eyes got used to the light. Still, the light was annoying him so he forced his head off the couch and stared straight ahead…..at a stone wall.

Where was he?

He was lying on a bed in an empty room. The only light in the room was the one above him.

What happened?

Where was he?

Was he kidnapped?

Did someone find out that he was Erebus and captured him?

What was going on?

There were so many questions, but he had no answers. If there was one thing he hated, it was not knowing something.

In the moment of questions running through his head, he briefly heard a voice at the back of his voice say, "It's time." Those words caused his body to stiffen very slightly. Time? Time for what? He wanted to look at where the voice came from, but, at the same time, didn't want to see. That voice sounded familiar. It was a voice that scared him this time. A voice he could trust in normal situations, but this situation was not normal. It was incredibly dangerous at this moment.

If he was found out, then did that make him an enemy to the Vongola?

He listened carefully to the footsteps of the man. They walked passed him, then a door was opened, and finally shut, taking the man from the room and leaving him safe temporarily.

With that man gone, Tsuna, ever so slightly, relaxed his too tensed shoulders, but stayed staring at the wall for a bit longer. He was worried….scared….that the man would come back.

But, after a few minutes of nothing, Tsuna deemed it safe to look elsewhere. To his surprise, there was another person in the room. Normally, he would have spotted him out of the corner of his eye, but the man was standing in the shadows so he didn't notice him until he moved his head and saw those shining grey eyes staring at him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Tsuna demanded.

Instead of answering him, the man said, "Omnivore?"

'_Omnivore?'_ The word rang in Tsuna's mind. There was only one person who ever called him that. If he was here, then that meant this had nothing to do with Erebus. So what was going on?

Tsuna went to get up from the bed to approach him so they could talk quietly, but the moment he tried to get up, he realized that his legs weren't working properly. They had no strength left in them. They were as weak as a newborn's legs.

What was this? What was wrong with his body?

Tsuna pushed himself to his knees and crawled to the end of the bed. If that was all he could do right now, that was all he could do. He crawled to the end of the bed, but to his horror, as he was moving, the scenery all around started to change. All that remained was the bed he was on.

Suddenly, it was no longer a stone room he was trapped in. He was now sitting on a bed in the middle of a wasteland. The scent of blood, gunpowder, and death hung heavily in the air. It was horror and shock that had Tsuna's eyes moving to look around rapidly. Dead bodies lay everywhere, but what really grabbed his attention were those bodies that stood out to him by shining brightly so he would see them.

One such body was Hayato. He was thrown on his back, head thrown back and his eyes opened wide, but completely empty. Blood was all around him. His silver hair was no more as it was completely drenched in the blood. Cuts and burns littered his body, showing the harshness of his death. In the middle of stomach was a big hole, where all the blood came from. In fact, it was still oozing out of his body, making the puddle bigger.

Lambo and Takeshi were both nearby. They were lying next to each other, but had completely different wounds. Takeshi was pierced through the chest with his sword, pinned to the ground by it. Lambo, on the other hand, was filled with bullet holes, but none of which were lethal injuries. He was shot in places where he would die slowly of blood loss so he had to suffer the pain of the wounds.

Tsuna forced his eyes to look away from his friends' mangled bodies to look back at Kyoya. To his horror, where there used to be an uninjured Prefect staring at him, there was now one covered in blood. Blood was tickling down from his mouth. The now bleeding Prefect only managed to stay upright because of the pole that he was tied to by his neck and waist.

He stretched out a hand to Hibari while his other gripped the metal bedframe. His friend looked so close, yet so far away at the same time. "Hi–" He started, but cut himself off when the smell finally hit him. The whole area smelled like blood and burnt flesh. It was such a sickening twist that it made his stomach churn. He just wanted to throw up his stomach contents until he was left gagging. That was how bad the smell was. He fell over the bedframe, breathing becoming heavy. This smell was all around him. It was stuck in his throat and nose. It was burning his eyes. It wafted around him, taunting him with that fact that his friends were gone. He just wished it would end already.

What was going on here?

How could this possibly be happening?

Was all this fault? Was it because he let them get involved with him that they ended up dead? And why wasn't he dead yet? Was it just so he could see his friends tortured bodies?

That was so cruel. None of them deserved this.

It was all his fault for being involved in all this mess from the beginning. Because they got involved with him, they paid the price. This wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be forever alone so no one else had to get hurt.

Why?

Why did this have to happen?

It was supposed to be him!

DAMN IT!

Tears pricked at his eyes. Why did he let them get close to him?

A bloodcurdling scream ripped from his throat. It was supposed to be him! Not them! Why did people have to die for him? Wasn't he supposed to protect them? So….so why? Why are people harmed when they associate themselves with him?

Was he cursed to be forever alone?

*K.H.R*

"So, any idea of where Reborn would have taken Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, frowning.

A dark look filled Hayato's eyes. "If I know Reborn, then I know that this test is far from over. It was difficult getting the antidote, but now we have to find Tenth. Reborn wouldn't make it simple for us to find Tenth just lying around somewhere. He would put him somewhere heavily guarded so we would have to fight to get to him and get him the antidote. What is the most dangerous place on school grounds?"

"Hahahaha. That's easy. The disciplinary committee office, of course!" Takeshi said, grinning slightly.

"The one run by that crazy blood thirsty prefect?" Hayato asked blandly.

"Yep, that's the one." Takeshi said, nodding.

Hayato suppressed a growl of annoyance. This was just like Reborn, that sadistic hitman!

"We should get a move on if we want to get there in time." Lambo said with a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, we are runn–"

"EXTREME!"

Lambo and Hayato jerked in surprised at the loud scream, but Takeshi just laughed as he was used to such an event and jumped to the side to avoid the boy that was suddenly running past them at a speed that shouldn't be humanly possible.

"What the hell?" Lambo muttered, staring at the dust flying through the air because of that speed maniac.

Still laughing, Takeshi yelled, "Yo, Sasagawa-senpai!" He turned back to his friends, grinning. "This is Sasagawa Ryohei, the captain of the boxing team."

The white haired boxer skidded to a halt when he heard his name being called and turned to look at the three with boys with a grin. "What are you guys extremely doing?" He asked.

"We're rescuing Tsuna!" Takeshi said innocently, causing Lambo and Hayato to groan.

"It's a secret, sword-freak." Hayato snapped at him, only to be ignored by the swordsman.

"Sawada was EXTREMELY kidnapped?" Ryohei yelled in surprise. He had seen the boy around often, but it wasn't until recently that the boy really caught his attention. The boy that everyone called no-good was much more EXTREME than he ever let on! Only an EXTREME person could easily defeat Mochida and protects his sister! Then there was the time he saved Yamamoto from killing himself. He was an EXTREMELY awesome person!

"No. No, Tenth was not kidnapped!" Hayato snapped, shooting a glare at Takeshi. "And there is such a thing called discretion. You might learn it, sword-freak."

"Ma, ma," Takeshi said unconcerned. "We can trust Sasagawa-senpai not to spread it around. Right, senpai?"

"How can he spread it around when Tsuna wasn't even kidnapped?" Lambo demanded.

"In a sense, he was kidnapped." Takeshi argued.

"I extremely don't understand what is going on!" Ryohei shouted, confused as he looked between the boys. "But if Sawada is in danger, I want to EXTREMELY help him!"

Takeshi clapped his hands. "Great!" He exclaimed, pleased with this outcome. They would need all hands they could possibly get if they wanted to get passed Hibari, and he had a feeling Ryohei would be glad to help. He recalled seeing his senpai when Tsuna was defending Kyoko's honor and he looked quite pleased by what the younger boy did. He knew the boxing captain forgot a lot of things easily, but he never forgot a debt or someone who protected his dear little sister. "We believe that Tsuna is locked in the disciplinary committee office. He is a bit sick and we have to deliver an antidote to him while getting passed the disciplinary officers."

"Then let's EXTREMELY go!" Ryohei shouted.

Lambo blinked blankly at the overexcited boy. He leaned over to Hayato and whispered, "Did we just get played by Takeshi?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, I think we did." Hayato growled quietly back. He could not believe this! Of all people who could have played him, it was the baseball idiot!

*K.H.R*

"There is no one around." Hayato whispered to his comrades, eyeing the next hallway cautiously from the corner of the adjacent hallway. "For all we know, those bastards are probably in class right now."

"That should make this easy than." Lambo said, only to have Takeshi and Ryohei to shoot him looks of disbelief.

"The regular officers of the disciplinary committee are nothing to worry about." Takeshi retorted, gripping his bag more tightly. "It's Hibari that is the main threat."

"Tch. There are four of us and only one of him." Hayato growled.

A dark look crossed Takeshi's eyes as he shook his head. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we fought him when it was the two of us together? In-fir-ma-ry." He stressed, frowning. "Adding two more will make no difference when it's him we are up against."

The bomber spun around to glare at the swordsman. "So _what_?" He snarled. "The Tenth is in there, in some type of personal hell. We can't just leave him!"

"I never said that. I just think we should have a plan before we go rushing in." Takeshi argued, looking at Lambo and Ryohei for support.

Ryohei nodded. "I agree, though I am EXTREMELY not too sure of what is going on."

Resisting the urge to slam his head into the wall, Hayato, once again, explained to the idiot boxer just what they were doing. How many times were they going to have to explain this to the forgetful idiot?

"Look, Tsuna was injected with a drug called Nightmare. It knocks him out and when he wakes up he is living in his own eternal hell, seeing things that scare him. We were tasked with finding the antidote and administering it to him." Hayato snapped, holding up the box that contained the medicine.

"I think the best way to deal with this situation is to have three people attack Hibari and hold him off as long as possible while the fourth person injects Tsuna with antidote." Takeshi said quietly, glancing around the corner to check that it was still clear and they weren't suddenly going to be ambushed by disciplinary officers that showed up out of nowhere.

Nodding in agreement, Hayato opened the box to see a syringe, a small container with the antidote, a piece of cloth, a small container labeled alcohol, and a rubber band. "Does anyone have any experience with injecting medicine?"

"Oh? You don't, Mr. Genius?" Lambo asked sarcastically. "And here I thought you would be oh so eager to give the medicine to Tsuna."

The bomber shot him a heated glare. "I don't have the experience and I don't want to mess up the only chance we have of saving him."

Takeshi nodded in understanding and turned to their senpai. "Do you have any experience with medicine?"

"This idiot?" Hayato sneered, glaring at the boxer. "I would trust you more, sword-freak, than this forgetful idiot to save Tenth." At least the cheerful idiot didn't forget anything and knew how dangerous this situation was. This forgetful idiot would probably mess everything up and leave his boss stuck in that hell for eternity.

Seeming not to hear Hayato, Ryohei replied to Takeshi, "Of course! I EXTREMELY get injured all the time so I learned how to treat them!"

"He treats himself?" Lambo muttered in disbelief.

"Hahaha, well, minor injuries he probably means." Takeshi said cheerfully, snatching the medicine box from Hayato as he did so. Tossing it to Ryohei while ignoring Hayato's protest, the swordsman grinned. He may not be the best student, but he prided himself on being quite observant. He noticed that Ryohei was a boxer and he got injured, not often, but still enough that he would learn how to handle the minor injuries he got. "And while Sasagawa-senpai gets to Tsuna, we'll distract Hibari. Should be easy."

"Except he is bloodthirsty." Lambo said.

Waving his hand in an unconcerned manner, Takeshi dropped his shoulder a bit so his bag would slip down to his hand. From it, he drew his shinai.

"Shinai?" Hayato questioned. "It looks different from before."

"I got this from my dad. It transforms into a real sword when I use the sword style he recently taught me." Takeshi explained.

'_Giving a real sword to a cheerful idiot….Dangerous.'_ Hayato thought briefly, eyeing the sword freak cautiously. Besides his boss, there was no one he could trust. Everyone simply betrayed each other.

*K.H.R*

"No! No! No! NO!" Tears pricked at the corner of Tsuna's eyes as they continued to take in the scene in front of him. Why? Why the hell was he here?

Cold black eyes stared down at Tsuna, looking even darker than usual by the fedora that was shadowing his eyes.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered hoarsely, staring at the hitman with pure fear. Sure, Reborn was a hitman, but he was the most trusted hitman of Vongola Nono. He was loyal. He wouldn't betray the Vongola like this, not even if he was found out to be Erebus. They would let him explain himself before even thinking of killing him. He was, after all, the last heir left. So why was Reborn doing this? Wasn't he supposed to protect Tsuna, train him, keep him alive? "They didn't do anything wrong!"

Tsuna ripped his eyes from Reborn, not carrying if it was a fatal mistake. There was no way he could beat Reborn so if he was going to be killed by the hitman, he would be killed whether he was looking or not. But, he wanted to see his friends, even if they were all bloody and dead. He would be joining them soon anyway.

Staring at those prone forms of his friends, Tsuna's heart rate skyrocketed. He knew Reborn was a hitman, but to be this cruel to kids? Why couldn't he have just shot them? He didn't have to torture them like that. In fact, they needn't be killed at all! They had nothing to do with him! Sure, they were friends, but they knew nothing about Erebus. That was all him by himself.

When a cold muzzle was pushed into the side of his head, Tsuna felt himself tense up, but didn't move from his spot of kneeling on the bed. He just shut his eyes and waited for the pain to come. There was nothing he could do. There was no way in hell he would ever be able to beat Reborn. He was the number one hitman for a reason.

But, the shot never came. That didn't cause Tsuna to open his eyes though. If the hitman could torture his friends to death, he could easily toy with him before shooting him.

"Tsunayoshi."

As soon as he heard the hitman growl his name, he knew that it wasn't so simple as to be shot and have it be all over. Just like his friends, his death would be painful.

It wasn't until the muzzle disappeared from his head that Tsuna dared to crack his eyes open, but, when he did, he wished a million times over that he was blind. Reborn may have disappeared from the scene, but now he found himself standing in front of his house, his house that was lit up with a bright, burning fire that was so hot that it was scorching his skin with just the heat.

And that wasn't even the worse of it.

No, the worse of it came when the whole vicinity was filled with screaming. Loud, pain filled screams that made his ears burn. There was only one explanation to those screams with a burning house in front of him.

"MOM!" Tsuna shouted, ready to charge in there to grab his mom when a pair of arms suddenly grabbed him around his torso and pulled him back. "Let me go! M-Mom!" Warm tears strung his eyes before cascading down his face. His friends he couldn't save, but his mother he could! He had to save her!

"This is your punishment." A voice whispered in his ear.

A very familiar voice at that.

"REBORN!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs. With more strength than he ever displayed, Tsuna ripped himself free from the hitman but only got a step towards the house when his arms were caught by the hitman and twisted painfully behind his back before he was kicked in the back of his legs so he fell to his knees.

He struggled desperately to escape, but it was all in vain as the hitman was just too strong and wouldn't let him go for anything. All Tsuna could do was scream and cry for his mother as he tried to pull his arms free.

It was completely hopeless though as the screams died down, it could only mean one thing. One thing only, and that was that his mother was dead, gone forever.

With that thought flying through his head repeatedly, Tsuna ceased his struggling, becoming limp in Reborn's arms and letting his head drop so he could stare blankly at the ground.

Dead…..they were dead….

*K.H.R*

Hibari watched Tsuna with undisguised interest. The hitman said it was nightmare drug, that Tsuna would face his own personal hell, but he never expected to actually see tears running down the boy's face. He had never seen him cry before. The whole time that he has known Tsuna, he was strong. He could face any enemy or face his whole school mocking him because of his dame act in a completely disinterested manner. To actually see him scared and crying was truly astounding.

He screamed and screamed, but that was all Hibari heard from him. He watched as the boy screamed words, but he never heard them. They were blocked by his dreams so all he heard was the screaming, the screaming that was giving him a headache. It needed to end, and soon or he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions. If he was the one inflicting the pain, he wouldn't care, but to have to be stuck in a room with someone screaming when he wasn't the cause was annoying and troublesome.

With his annoyance levels rising, anyone who entered his office was going to be extremely unlucky as he was planning to take all his frustration out on them.

So, to him, it was great pleasure when his office door was kicked open by a familiar smoker that was constantly around the omnivore. His green eyes snapped to the boy, sitting on the couch, fingers fisted in his hair, screaming his lungs out then snapped to Hibari as if it was all his fault that Tsuna was trapped in a personal hell.

"You damn skylark." Hayato growled, pulling out some dynamite from his never ending supply.

Hibari pulled his tonfas out to deflect the dynamite right before they were about to hit him. As he knocked them away, he noticed a few heading to the frozen form of Tsunayoshi, but paid it no attention as three more boys magically appeared in the doorway. He was curious as to why there were four boys when he was informed only three were coming to get Tsuna, but just shrugged it off. It just meant more victims for him.

Takeshi, seeing the dynamite flying in the air, jumped into action. He leaped forward, swinging his shinai to deflect the dynamite away from Tsuna, which sent them back to Hibari, who simply ducked this time and let them go flying out the window.

"It's a madhouse." Lambo commented to himself as he watched Hibari fighting Hayato and Takeshi, whose shinai really did change into a sword. He pulled his guns out, using one to motion to Tsuna. "Help him."

Ryohei nodded his head, eyes completely serious now. The moment he saw and heard Tsuna screaming his lungs out, his whole demeanor changed. He hated seeing innocent people in pain. If they did nothing wrong, he wanted to help them, save them. Tsuna was strong and saved his sister. He didn't deserve whatever was happening to him.

Glancing at the three boys fighting, Ryohei sprang into action and ran over to the couch. He needed room and time to do this, which he couldn't do with those boys fighting around him so he gathered Tsuna into arms, which immediately caused Tsuna to start struggling, clawing at his arms to escape.

Unaffected, Ryohei ran out of the room and kneeled on the floor, putting Tsuna down so his back was against the wall. When they got out of the room, Lambo positioned himself in the doorway, guns at the ready to shoot Hibari if he tried to leave.

CLANG!

Once he was down, Tsuna turned completely limp again. It was only when Ryohei touched his arm that he freaked out again.

BOOM!

Shocked, Ryohei pulled his arm away with a frown, which caused Tsuna to turn into a limp doll again. The only movement coming from his mouth as he screamed.

THUD!

Nodding his head in understanding, Ryohei turned to the medicine box and pulled out the cloth and alcohol so he could clean Tsuna's arm. He grabbed the thin wrist in his hand, and ignoring the frantic struggles of his patient, sterilized the spot where the needle would be injected into his vein.

SMASH!

*K.H.R*

"Reborn, you BASTARD!" Tsuna screamed, lifting his head on the last word to glare at the man standing in front of him with his gun now trained at the center of Tsuna's forehead. "Why the hell did you betray us?" He gulped down his fear, staring into those cold, dispassionate eyes once more. "Betray me? Say something! Reborn!"

*K.H.R*

Lambo watched as his friends struggled to hold Hibari back. He didn't want to believe it before, but the Head Prefect was truly a fearsome person. Even though he was fighting against a bomb expert and a swordsman, he showed no fear. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself as he continued to hit the two boys, smirking even when they managed to deflect one of his blows or even dodge. Usually that would annoy someone, but he seemed to take pleasure in difficult fights.

*K.H.R*

"What….?" Tsuna mumbled. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was all going backwards. Everything he saw was like on rewind. From Reborn standing in front of him with a gun trained on him all the way to the beginning with him waking up in that stone room. And the rewind ended with him being thrown into complete darkness as if he was asleep.

*K.H.R*

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Hayato grumbled as Shamal continued treating his words. Damn that skylark.

"Tch, you are such a reckless idiot." Shamal mumbled.

Shooting the mafia doctor a glare, he turned to the damn skylark standing in the corner. "You had an antidote?" He hissed, looking at the small bottle that was put on the counter by the skylark than back at the prefect. "Why didn't you use it?"

"Hn," The skylark pushed off the wall. "It was only to be used if you herbivores didn't make it in time." With that said, he disappeared from the infirmary, though not before Hayato heard him grumble something about crowds.

"It was an emergency supply. If we let the kid be trapped in an eternal hell forever, the Vongola would come after us." Shamal explained while the four teenagers left in the infirmary stared blankly at the doctor. How cruel.

*K.H.R*

Tsuna, kneeling on his bed, gripped his shirt in his tightly as he glared at the hitman sitting in his computer chair, drinking an espresso. "Why the hell did you do such a thing?" He snarled.

"It was test for your friends." Reborn replied as if it was obvious.

"But a nightmare drug?" Tsuna almost screamed with tears pricking at his eyes once more. The moment he woke up from being given the antidote, he found himself in his bedroom without his friends around and Reborn sitting in his room. He had screamed loudly in fear, causing his mother to rush up to his room. Upon seeing her alive and safe, he was confused until the situation was explained to him again as he forgot all about it with that drug in his system. He had never been so relieved in his entire life, and, of course, furious at Reborn for doing such a thing. But his relief outweighed his fear. "That was horrible."

"Hence the name Nightmare." Reborn retorted. "It causes you to see your worst fears, to live them. Your friends were to save you, while you lived through your worst fears. Now that you know what they are, figure out what to do about them so whatever you saw doesn't happen."

Tsuna blinked. "Those were my worst fears?" He said shocked.

"Where else would the horrible nightmare come from?" Reborn asked before standing up and striding from the room, leaving Tsuna to stare blankly at his retreating form.

'_Reborn betraying me is one of my worst fears?' _

**A/N: [1] I know I made Tsuna a bit of a badass with being a hacker, smart, and strong, but he is still only thirteen so he is a child. I think seeing his friends dead allows him to cry.**

**What did you think of Tsuna's dream? They were so difficult and bothersome to write. **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! **

**One of my reviewers said they don't want caught in a nightmare of my making. That right there made me grin! I'm not sadistic, but, to be honest, it would be quite fun making nightmares for people and just forcing them on people when they sleep. That's what it made me think of. Really, I'm not a sadist. Honest.**

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 11**

_Reborn…betrays me…Reborn…traitor…Reborn…Reborn…kills me…_

Tsuna just continued to stare blankly at his tutor, but, on the inside, he was like a little mouse running around in fear and trying to escape from his predator. He wanted nothing more than to get away from Reborn, but seeing as they were in the middle of a lesson, he was stuck here with the hitman.

Reborn, for his part, was staring at his student with a frown. Ever since the family entrance exam, he had been very quiet, barely interacted with his friends, and was just generally more difficult than ever before. It was a chore just to get the boy to leave for school. But, he supposed it was best that this happened now. The boy was to be the future boss of the Vongola. He would face horrible situations because of that. This was something that he needed to overcome.

Still, though, he shouldn't be spacing out in the middle of their lesson.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn snapped, bringing down his leon-hammer on his student's head.

The pain caused Tsuna to refocus on his tutor, but at the same time it caused him to flinch back terribly in fear. He pulled his knees up to his chest and held them there by hugging them, staring at his tutor without his usual neutral look.

"The mafia is not a game, you know that, right?" Reborn asked, frowning at his student. He was so used to a cocky, witty boy that seeing this scared one was bothering him. In fact, he didn't like this scared student one bit.

Tsuna tightened his arms around his legs. He knew how scary and dangerous the underground world was. No one in the underground world played around. They shot to kill, not injure. All of them were after power and control. There was a reason why he hid behind his computer as Erebus. It was so he didn't have to get directly involved with Mafiosos. Hiding as a hacker was his safety net, but with Reborn and him being the heir to the Vongola everything was just becoming completely messed up!

"Of course I know how dangerous the mafia is." Tsuna said quietly, avoiding looking at his tutor. How could he betray him like that?

"Then you know I am preparing you for the worst, as is my job. You need to suck it up, whatever you saw in that nightmare, and work your ass off so it doesn't come true. Sitting around and moping will just help that nightmare happen." Reborn growled, hoping to snap some sense back into his student, who was completely worthless when he was like this.

'_I know that! I know that moping isn't going to get me anywhere, but I'm so damn scared. I am a hacker. Isn't that enough to get me in trouble with the mafia and you? My friends know nothing about my job. Does that put them in danger or safety? Danger of not knowing can give them trouble. Safe because they won't know anything about me so no one will come after them. What the hell am I supposed to do?' _Tsuna dropped his eyes from Reborn. The hitman was his tutor, but he wouldn't tell him the answer he needed. He needed to figure things out for himself. Plus, he couldn't very well explain the situation to him without giving something away. Damn, what was he going to do?

"Well, this is a waste of my time." Reborn stood up from the computer chair. "Go figure yourself out and don't return to this house until you got yourself figured out."

Tsuna watched the hitman disappear from his room. When he was gone, he got up to close his door then went around his room gathering his things. He grabbed a laptop bag for his laptop then grabbed another bag to fill with his clothes. If Reborn wanted him out of the house for a while, he would gladly oblige. After all, he needed some time away from the scary hitman. He couldn't think clearly with him around and figure all this out.

"Now, where should I go?" Tsuna pondered as he stood in the middle of the park. When he was done packing he ran from the house and to the park. At the time, he was eager to get away from everything going on at the house so he didn't stop to think about where to go. "I could go stay at….No." He shook his head furiously. He wanted to avoid his friends. With no direction as to what to do about his secrets and friends' safety, he couldn't see them, not yet anyway. Until he knew what to do, he couldn't see them, lest he broke down and told them. That couldn't happen.

"Wha–" Tsuna cut himself off when he saw the children on the swings that he was staring at began to fade away. "What the hell?!" He spun around, only to be met with happily chatting adults that were also fading away into nothingness.

This couldn't be happening. People didn't just vanish like that! It wasn't possible. Nothing in this world had the power to make people suddenly disappear. Unless…

A sense of dread filled Tsuna. There was one such thing that could make people disappear. It was something that he didn't have any experience with, but knew about it from his hacking of the Vongola servers. He wasn't sure if it was truly possible with that or not since all the mafia Famiglias that knew about them kept very little information about them on their servers. There was so little information that Tsuna barely knew anything about them, but there was a slim chance that this was the work of a mist flame user.

"Kufufu."

A shiver ran down Tsuna's spine. Not only was that laugh creepy but it sounded like it was coming from all around him, like he was surrounded by enemies and that didn't bode well with the hacker who was already scared enough. Hasn't he been traumatized enough by his own tutor?

"Who's there?" Tsuna demanded, forcing the fear from his body. He would not show fear here or to anyone for that matter. He was not someone that people could push around to do whatever they wanted. He was his own person!

"Kufufu. So this is Erebus?"

'_Oh, this is bad, very, very bad.'_ Tsuna subconsciously took a step back, only to find himself hitting something solid that was not there before. Without meaning to, he felt himself flinch terribly at the contact. Whether from fear of this person behind him, and he knew it was a person, or because he's been afraid of contact since that nightmare drug, he didn't know at this point in time.

Not wasting a moment, Tsuna jumped away from this person and spun around, only to freeze once more when he saw heterochromia eyes staring at him. One was a normal blue eye. That didn't bother Tsuna. What bothered him was the right eye which was blood red with a black six shining it. That just shouldn't be possible. Besides his eyes, he had blue hair that was styled in a way that made it look like a pineapple and he had his ears pierced in a few places with black and dark blue studs. He was dressed in black trousers with two white belts, a dark blue shirt with a black jacket that stopped a bit above his waist, black fingerless gloves, and black boots that had belt straps on them. Around his neck was a chain, but Tsuna couldn't see what was hanging on it since it was tucked under his shirt.

"Who are you?" Tsuna demanded. "And how do you know about me?"

"Kufufu, well, aren't you demanding, E-re-bus." The boy, who looked no older than fifteen, teased, grinning playfully.

"Damn it!" Tsuna growled, hands tensing. His eyes were trained on his capturer, but, even he was completely shocked when the boy disappeared right in front of him. What the hell was this? Was this really the power of a mist flame user?

"Now, now," A voice whispered in Tsuna's ear, causing him to jerk back in surprise, which caused him to hit the chest of the boy behind him again. "I'm not here to fight."

Swallowing his fear, Tsuna replied as calmly as he could, "Like I believe that. You have me trapped in this….what the hell is this anyway?"

"Kufufufu, for such a skilled hacker, you know very little."

Scowling, Tsuna stepped away from the boy so he could turn and glare at him since his pride was getting in the way. "It's not my fault the mafia is so tightlipped about these 'flames.' I can't very well learn about them if they don't put more information on their damn servers."

"Excuses, excuses, E-re-bus." The boy mocked, leaning over the shorter boy. "Isn't it that you could have learned from one of your contacts, but never did because you were afraid?"

"Afraid?" Tsuna parroted.

"Scared like a little mouse about to be eaten." The boy said, smirking as he took a step towards Tsuna, who took another step away. Forget his pride, he was damn right scared of this boy. He had such a menacing aura around him and that playful smile was not helping because he could tell it was all just for show. This was not someone to have as an enemy. "Yes, you are afraid of the mafia world. You work as a hacker, but hide your identity behind a computer screen because you are too scared to face it head on. Anything you fear, you hide or run from it. You don't understand the flames so you ran from the possibility of learning about them. Now if only you learned, you wouldn't be stuck in this illusionary world with me."

"I don't understand." Tsuna said, frowning. "What is the point of all this? And who the hell are you?"

"Kufufu. It is difficult to talk to you when you have the number one hitman watching your every move." The boy said.

Tsuna scowled. Reborn? He told him to leave the house, but he still seemed to find ways to spy on him.

"It seems we will have to continue this another time."

Browns eyes watched cautiously as the boy began to fade away. Not trusting him to just leave because Reborn might be coming, Tsuna scanned the area, and to his surprise, he saw the illusionary world begin to fade as well since he saw the people in the park begin to reappear. None of them gave a single look to him, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Once he was sure that the boy was gone, Tsuna collapsed to his knees, bags falling off his shoulder and dropping to the ground with a thud. That boy's aura was far worse than Reborn's and Reborn was a professional hitman, but at least he kept his killer intent under wraps. That boy had no such restraint and he knew exactly who he was. If that boy found out he was Erebus, then he must know his real name and where his family was. How else could he know that Reborn was with him?

Oh, dear god, they were all in danger because of that boy and none of them knew it, and if they did, they would have no idea because they didn't know who he was!

But, that boy was right about one thing. He was scared.

He was scared of all of it. The mafia and the flames they used. It all scared him so he hid and ran from it all. That's all he ever did because he didn't want to face them. He wasn't strong enough to handle them. And he had no reason to. There was never a reason for him to get involved with Mafiosos in person and he liked it that way. But, now, they were all coming to him because of him being the heir to the Vongola.

What the hell was he supposed to do?

He acted strong, but he wasn't all that strong. Inside, he was just scared and unsure of which direction to take.

Well, he knew one thing. He wasn't going to sit around here and wait for Reborn to come find him. This was his time to wander around without the hitman around and he needed it. He needed this time to think. He was scared, scared that the boy would come back and find him, but he was done running. That boy shoved the truth in his face, and it was time that he faced it. He now had friends, friends that he had to protect. He avoided people before Reborn showed up. Now, he couldn't do that. He was a future boss, or at least, he was the heir to the Vongola. If he ever became the boss, he had to look out for his friends and subordinates. And that meant trusting them to watch his back as well.

Walking away from the park, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Hello?"

"It's time for a meeting. Do not inform Reborn and we meet at Hayato's apartment in an hour." Tsuna informed in an authoritative tone.

"Understood, boss."

*K.H.R*

Stepping out of the shop, Tsuna pushed his shopping bag into his black duffel bag, stopping momentarily to do so. In that moment of pause, his ears picked up the sound of feet slamming into the ground speeding towards him.

Groaning, he glanced up, only to laugh since his worry was completely worthless as it was just his over energized senpai from school.

As if seeing Tsuna, Ryohei came to a stop in front of him with a worried frown. "Are you extremely alright, Sawada?"

Blinking, Tsuna tilted his head a bit to the side in confusion. "Of course. Why would you think something was wrong?"

"You haven't been your EXTREMELY cheerful self at school these past few days." Ryohei shouted in concern.

"O-oh?" Tsuna stuttered. He hadn't expected anyone besides his friends to notice. "Well, that is…."

"Were you that scared over the kidnapping experience?" Ryohei asked.

"What?" Tsuna shouted. "You know about that?"

Ryohei blinked. "Of course, I EXTREMELY know! I was the one to give you the medicine."

Tsuna scratched his head, a bit frustrated. Why did no one mention that Ryohei had helped? Sure, he had been a bit out of it the past few days, but surely they could have informed him of this. "Um, why did you help? You have no obligation to help me."

"Because you are an EXTREMELY awesome person and protected my sister!" Ryohei shouted. To Tsuna it looked like his eyes were alit with flames with how excited the boxer seemed to be. "You are an EXTREMELY strong guy!"

"Thanks, I guess." Tsuna replied, pulling his phone out to check the time.

"Sawada."

Blinking at the suddenly serious tone, Tsuna glanced up from his phone to get the surprise of a suddenly very serious looking Ryohei, which was something he had never seen before. "Sasagawa-senpai? Is something wrong?"

"That is what I would like to know." Ryohei said, frowning. "That nightmare drug. I've never heard of it before, but I know it is not something easy to get. It is dangerous. Are you and your friends involved in something dangerous?"

'_Dangerous?'_ Tsuna thought, taking a step away from his senpai without realizing it. It was incredibly dangerous, and here he was, involving his friends in it. Did knowingly dragging his friends into this danger make him a horrible person?

"Sawada." Ryohei called, planting a hand gently on his shoulder. "If you need help, you can talk to me. I will EXTREMELY help you."

"No, no, no." Tsuna replied, shaking his head before turning away from his senpai so he could leave. He could not–would not–involve any more innocent people in his life. None of them deserved this hell.

"Sawada," Ryohei said, frowning at the younger boy's back. "If someone is offering you help, it is because they want to help. You are not forcing them to do anything. You don't have to EXTREMELY feel responsible all the time."

'_You are not forcing them…'_

"_You really are the Tenth! And I will devote my life to being your right hand man! I am at your service, Tenth!"_

Hayato….

_"__I will train with you in secret to help hone your skills, but when you have enemies, I want to be a part of it so I can fight them."_

Kyoya….

_"Tsuna, I'll take up my sword and spend my life protecting you. I will be a sword at your disposal. I will be a shield that will guard you from everything that wishes to harm you."_

Takeshi….

_"You're my family, just as much as them. We've known each other for six years and have become great friends. And I wasn't planning to leave the Bovino Famiglia completely, but I'm sure they would be proud of me to take up a position where I could help and protect Vongola Tenth. I can make my Famiglia proud and help my friend."_

Lambo….

Not once did he ask them to join him. In fact, he always protested it. He didn't want any of them getting hurt for his sake, even though he was scared of facing the mafia world in person and felt comfort from them just standing by his side. And he excluded them from vital knowledge that could destroy their friendship or make it stronger if it ever got out.

And Sasagawa. Tsuna glanced at his senpai. He got involved in the family entrance exam when he had no reason to and was the one to give him the medicine. Before this, he has never spoken to his senpai, but heard about him from Kyoko. He was loyal, trustworthy, a bit of an idiot, but was there when it counted.

"Sasagawa-senpai," Tsuna said, turning back around with a worried frown, but determined eyes. "I have something to tell you, then I want you to make a choice."

*K.H.R*

"He's late." Takeshi commented, looking out the window of Hayato's apartment which just showed the walkway since they were on the third floor. The apartment was pretty small and didn't have much in it as Hayato was fending for himself and probably couldn't get much money.

"We know that, idiot." Hayato snapped at the sword freak for pointing out the obvious. He was already worried about his boss not arriving on time, especially since he has been acting strange ever since the family entrance exam. He hoped nothing happened to him on his way here. Oh, he should have gone to pick his boss up.

"Hn." Kyoya mumbled from the corner of the small living room. How dare that omnivore ask him to meet here for a family meeting then be late? He knew that he hated crowds. "He is always late."

"Always. Always." The little yellow bird on Kyoya's shoulder chirped.

Three sets of eyes stared at the little bird in absolute amazement and confusion. First, where the hell did the bird come from? Second, how has it not be killed yet? And third, why did Kyoya not mind it on his shoulder and making noise?

What was the world coming to when the bloodthirsty prefect didn't feel the need to kill whatever was making noise or crowding him?

"Hahaha, well that is true. Tsuna is not good with time all the time." Takeshi said, grinning slightly now.

Knock. Knock.

All eyes snapped to the front door before the silver haired boy moved over to it and opened it a crack to check who it was. To his surprise, he saw his boss standing there, but the real surprise was who was standing behind him: Sasagawa Ryohei. Closing the door to unlock the chain, Hayato pondered over why the boxer was with his boss before reopening the door for them.

"Tenth, why is he with you? I thought it was just the five of us." Hayato asked, watching carefully as both boys stepped into the small apartment.

Tsuna stopped, staring around the small living room. Besides an old couch, a coffee table, a dark maroon carpet, a t.v., and a t.v. stand, there wasn't much in the room. On the left wall was a rectangular hole that showed the kitchen on the other side, which allowed Tsuna to see a table, a microwave, and fridge from his angle. Was his friend really struggling that much or was he just being careful with his money? "I told him everything." Tsuna said, glancing at each of his friends out of the corner of his eyes in a subtle manner. "He chose to join us."

Takeshi, who was glancing out the window again, frowned at his friend's zoned out tone and looked at him as he removed his shoes and stepped into the living room. "Is there something the matter, Tsuna?"

"There's something you all need to know, but you must not tell anyone else, and that includes Reborn." Tsuna said, voice taking a hard tone now as he pivoted on his feet to stare at his gathered friends, who now gave him their complete attention.

"What is it?" Hayato asked, frowning in worry. "Is it anything dangerous?"

"In the underground world, there is a famous hacker. No one knows who he is or where he lives. He never makes a mistake and never gets caught. He has spent his years as a hacker stopping the worst of the worst mafia Famiglias." Tsuna explained, watching as Hayato's and Lambo's eyes widened in recognition of this hacker. "His name is Erebus. And, I am he."

**A/N: What do you think of Mukuro? I have difficulty writing him. **

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 12**

"Erebus….hacker….Tenth….Erebus…." Gokudera felt himself sway on the spot as his mind started to work in overdrive about what he just heard. His boss was a famous hacker that worked for different families. His boss was _the _famous hacker that broke into countless private services of dangerous Famiglias and never once got caught. That amazing hacker was seriously his thirteen year old boss? He always knew his boss was amazing, but this…this….just took it to a whole other level.

Lambo blinked and tried to his best to recover from the shock he just received. His friend that he always thought knew nothing of the mafia world before they met six years ago was actually involved all along. "You're Erebus?" He muttered as his mind continued to try to process this new information. Tsuna was Erebus. Tsuna was Erebus. Tsuna _was _EREBUS! His mind was not processing this as well as he hoped it would. Of all things Tsuna could have said, saying that he was involved with the mafia for a long time was not something that he could process….but didn't it make sense? No matter who it was, Tsuna should not have been so calm six years ago when Lambo told him he was a Mafioso or showed him the ten year pistol. If Tsuna knew about the mafia all along, it really did make a lot more sense.

Unlike the two Mafiosos, Ryohei, Takeshi, and Hibari didn't really understand the astonishment that Lambo and Gokudera were feeling.

So, it was only natural that Takeshi just grinned and laughed when he heard the announcement. "Erebus? Hacker? Is it really that big of a deal that all this secrecy is needed, Tsuna?"

"Your ignorance _disgusts_ me." Gokudera snarled as he resisted the urge to hit Takeshi on the head. "Erebus is a famous mafia hacker who constantly breaks into servers. If he finds any horrific information that he doesn't like, he exposes it to the world. With the information out there, the police will make a move and if they don't, the Vongola or any Famiglia associated with the Vongola will usually make a move. That's what happened with the Estraneo Famiglia. The Vongola destroyed them when Erebus revealed their human experiments."

"You're surprisingly well-informed for someone who's not even a part of Vongola." Lambo replied.

Gokudera turned his head to hide a blush. He may have held a strong admiration for Erebus. So much so that he kept up with the latest information about the hacker. But to find out that his boss was actually Erebus…This was a dream that he never even came up!

Takeshi whistled as he looked at Tsuna with admiration. "So you help take down the bad people?" He grinned widely. He always knew Tsuna was an awesome person, but he didn't know he had taken it to an extreme level like this so early on. His respect grew greatly. To think Tsuna helped stopped a Famiglia that was doing inhuman experiments.

"Sort of." Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head. "All mafia Famiglias are bad in their own way, but the ones like Vongola I don't expose information on because I use them to take out the really bad Famiglias, like those who do things as horrible as experiments on humans. It's lucky for me that the current Vongola boss has a good heart and will go after Famiglias like the Estraneo for me once I reveal information. So much so that I have had the Vongola contact me for jobs in looking into Famiglias that they suspected of gruesome crimes."

"So you're friends with Vongola?" Takeshi asked.

Tsuna closed his eyes and shook his head. "Not by a long shot. I am not friends with any Famiglias. They are all my targets and they know it. I hack into Vongola constantly to get information so they know I have leverage over them in case they ever do something I deem unacceptable. And if they do, I will go after them and utterly destroy them."

Lambo chuckled. "That makes you sound like the God of the mafia. All Famiglias should fear you since it seems you can destroy them easily."

Tsuna smirked. "I could. I could easily access their networks and get their addresses and send them to the police if I wanted. But it's also why they want me. They want me for my skill or they want to kill me before I can cause their destruction."

"And yet, you're the Vongola heir." Gokudera smirked. "It's kind of ironic, Tenth."

"Hn." Hibari smirked from his little corner of the room where no one dared to approach as they didn't want bitten to death. So the omnivore was stealing information and using it to manipulate people into doing his will. Personally, Hibari would want to bite people to death directly, but the way Tsuna was doing it really showed his cunning side to take out people countries away. Hacking was a different way of fighting, but it seems it was just as dangerous, especially in the hands of someone like Tsunayoshi it seemed.

"That sounds EXTREMELY dangerous!" Ryohei shouted which made Hibari glare at him, not that the boxer noticed since he was focused solely on Tsuna. "What if someone finds out you're Erebus and comes for revenge? You would be in EXTREME danger!"

"That's why I have never told anyone who I was. If no one knows who I am, it can't be leaked." Tsuna replied, deciding not to mention that strange boy in the park who somehow knew about him. "But everyone here is someone I trust with my life." He looked at Hibari–the one who pushed him to fight back and then saved his life and later became a close confidant. Tsuna's eyes moved to Lambo–the one who Tsuna saved and helped grow up and eventually became very close friends who trusted each other with all secrets. Next was Gokudera–Tsuna saved him and he swore undying loyalty to him which he proved in the Family Entrance exam when he put his differences with Lambo and Takeshi aside to save him. Tsuna looked at Takeshi–the one who longed from Tsuna's help and once he got it, he returned the loyalty and trust tenfold. And finally, Ryohei–the newest addition who joined Gokudera and the others in saving him from the nightmare drug when he didn't have to which earned him Tsuna's trust.

"I know that none of you will betray my secret." Tsuna said with all the confidence in the world.

Takeshi and Ryohei shared a look before they were back to looking at Tsuna with eyes alit with determination to not betray the confidence that Tsuna was putting in them. Neither of them would say a word about Tsuna being a hacker if it would put the younger boy in danger. They would protect him for as long as they had to, just like Tsuna would protect them as he proved when he saved Takeshi from committing suicide and when he protect Kyoko from getting her heart crushed by Mochida.

Lambo just smiled as he went to lean against a wall. He had a feeling things were about to get a lot more dangerous if there was a secret like this involved. But he also knew that he would never reveal it. Tsuna was the one who helped him grow up and because of that, it improved his relations somewhat in the Bovino Famiglia. For that, Lambo would forever put his loyalty into his friend.

Hibari chose to just turn his head and not look at any of them. Hacker or not, it didn't change who Tsunayoshi was. It changed nothing. As long as he still got to bite herbivores to death, he would accept whatever the younger teen said. He wouldn't betray his secret lest it got the omnivore killed since that would take away the prey for the ones that would come here that he could bite to death.

As for Gokudera, he looked beyond happy with his puppy love since his boss was trusting him with a very big secret. He punched his fist into his open palm and nodded his resolve to do whatever it took to help his boss with whatever he needed. "You can count on me, Tenth!"

Tsuna gave a small smile in reply that said he already knew he could.

"And Reborn?" Hibari was the one to ask, making all attention turn to him. He ignored them all except for Tsuna, who was now frowning at the question.

"As I said earlier, he is not to know any of this." Tsuna replied. "We are the only ones to know about this."

_Staring at those prone forms of his friends, Tsuna's heart rate skyrocketed. He knew Reborn was a hitman, but to be this cruel to kids? Why couldn't he have just shot them? He didn't have to torture them like that. In fact, they needn't be killed at all! They had nothing to do with him! Sure, they were friends, but they knew nothing about Erebus. That was all him by himself. _

_When a cold muzzle was pushed into the side of his head, Tsuna felt himself tense up, but didn't move from his spot of kneeling on the bed. He just shut his eyes and waited for the pain to come. There was nothing he could do. There was no way in hell he would ever be able to beat Reborn. He was the number one hitman for a reason. _

_But, the shot never came. That didn't cause Tsuna to open his eyes though. If the hitman could torture his friends to death, he could easily toy with him before shooting him. _

"_Tsunayoshi."_

_As soon as he heard the hitman growl his name, he knew that it wasn't so simple as to be shot and have it be all over. Just like his friends, his death would be painful. _

_*KHR*_

"_MOM!" Tsuna shouted, ready to charge in there to grab his mom when a pair of arms suddenly grabbed him around his torso and pulled him back. "Let me go! M-Mom!" Warm tears strung his eyes before cascading down his face. His friends he couldn't save, but his mother he could! He had to save her!_

"_This is your punishment." A voice whispered in his ear. _

_A very familiar voice at that. _

"_REBORN!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs. With more strength than he ever displayed, Tsuna ripped himself free from the hitman but only got a step towards the house when his arms were caught by the hitman and twisted painfully behind his back before he was kicked in the back of his legs so he fell to his knees._

Tsuna shook his head to get rid of those horrible memories of that nightmare drug. He wished they would just leave him already. He knew it was one of his worst fears to have Reborn betray him, and for that, he was hesitating in telling him the truth about being a hacker. He couldn't do it yet. There was a slight fear in him that it would cause him to get dragged before the Vongola or shot. For now, the truth of Erebus would never each Reborn's ears.

But he could…Tsuna looked back up at his friends who all promised to help him. The other worst fear he found he had in that nightmare was this. He was afraid of losing all those he loved and cared for. That was the last thing he wanted so he didn't want them involved in any of this, but Ryohei was right. It wasn't his choice to make whether they became involved in helping him or not. They all freely made that choice so the least he could do was tell them the truth because sometimes, not knowing the truth could be more dangerous than knowing. Not knowing left them completely oblivious to the danger that would come. Knowing at least allowed them to prepare for the worst.

"Hmm, I'm not sure that is the best idea, but you're the boss, Tsuna." Takeshi replied with a smile. "I'm sure you have your reasons." He dropped the smile and became serious. "So what is our next move?"

"For now," Tsuna tapped his hand on the back of Gokudera's couch. "Just act like I told you nothing. I have things I need to get done before we can do anything."

With those words, it seemed the meeting was over and Hibari didn't waste a moment in leaving the apartment without a word to anyone. The only acknowledgment was that he gave Tsuna a very small nod on his way out the door.

"Tch, as rude as ever." Gokudera muttered. He didn't understand why his boss trusted him so much. "Does he even care about any of this?"

Without any warning at all, Tsuna's blood pulsated violently at Gokudera's words. His eyes widened as he felt his breaths becoming shallow. Why? Why did Gokudera's words hurt him so much? His hands wrapped tightly around the back of the couch to be the only thing that kept him on his feet. It was back. That thought is what caused him to look up at Gokudera's eyes to see the hidden pain in them had returned.

"That is just his nature." Takeshi said as he went back to being his cheerful self since Tsuna said there was nothing for them to do at the moment. "Anyway, I have to get back to my dad's shop if you don't need anything, Tsuna?"

Tsuna shook his head, forcing all the pain that was suddenly running through his blood to go to the back of his mind so he could focus on what Takeshi said. "No, but if I do, I'll call you."

Takeshi nodded.

"I'll come with you since it is on my way back to Tsuna's house." Lambo said as he pushed off the wall.

"Lambo, I won't be coming home tonight." Tsuna said, though it came out more like a whisper as his hands tightened on the couch. It felt like his blood was running in vicious circles all throughout his blood, like it was looking for an escape.

Lambo nodded. "I figured at much. I did hear you and Reborn earlier when he was tutoring you."

Tsuna gave a sheepish grin.

As Lambo walked passed him, he paused and whispered, "Whatever you saw in that induced nightmare, don't worry about it. We won't let it come true." He clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Trust us a bit, okay?"

Brown eyes widened in surprise as Lambo left with Takeshi. How could Lambo make a promise like that? He didn't even know what the dream was about. Was he just saying that to comfort him or did he mean something else?

"Sawada!"

Tsuna turned his attention to Ryohei. "Yeah?" He said warily as he didn't want to listen to Ryohei screaming his determination right now. All he really wanted was to collapse on the floor.

But to his surprise, Ryohei didn't scream. He actually seemed pretty calm as he said, "Thank you for telling me all this." He pounded a fist into his chest. "I will do my EXTREME best to help you in anyway, but to do that, I must EXTREMELY get back to my training!" With those words, Ryohei ran out the door, leaving it wide open as he jumped over the balcony to the ground and was gone, leaving only a trail of smoke and two blankly staring teenagers in his wake.

Coughing, Tsuna fell out of his shock and looked out the door at the sky that was turning gray. It looked like a storm was approaching. He hoped Ryohei didn't stay outside training for too long.

"Geez, so noisy." Gokudera muttered as he closed the door and looked at Tsuna which had his eyes widening in shock when he saw how pale he had gotten in the past couple minutes. "Tenth! What's wrong?"

Before Gokudera could get to Tsuna, the young Sawada finally felt his strength drain and fell to his knees. _"The wind that fiercely whirls about is the storm. The storm is powerful enough to destroy anything in its path, but without its brothers it is lonely and forever lost in sorrow. Move quickly or the Storm will destroy himself." _

Eyes widening in shock, Gokudera took a step away from his boss. He remembered something like this happening before. It was when Takeshi almost committed suicide. Tsuna spoke in the same weird trance like thing back then too and almost had an anxiety attack before he raced off to save the sword idiot.

"Tenth?"

Tsuna snapped back to reality and looked over at Gokudera with a sad smile. "My storm." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around his chest as the pain was still raging in his blood. "I've ignored you for too long. I always meant to talk to you, but something always got in the way. I'm sorry."

"What?" Gokudera took another step away from his boss in surprise. Talk? Talk to him about what? "There's no need to apologize. You never ignored me."

Tsuna shook his head. "I ignored your problem." He rose to his feet and looked away from his friend, in favor of looking at the curtains drawn over the window. His ears caught the sound of rain hitting the windows. He hoped all his friends found cover from the rain. "You're going to think of me as a horrible person…"

"Never, Tenth!" Gokudera declared passionately. "Nothing you do can make me hate you."

"You say that because you don't know what I did." Tsuna whispered, hands clenching into tight fists so his nails dug into his palms.

Gokudera blinked as he looked at his boss. Though his face was turned away, he saw that Tsuna's eyes shined with guilt. What could he have done to make himself feel this guilty about it? "Tenth, what is it that you did?" He asked with his own heart pounding. If Tsuna did something that would make him feel this guilty that meant it had to be bad right? Did he really want to know the answer then?

"Since I saved Takeshi from jumping off the roof, I have started to notice your annoyance and anger with everyone around me. It was like you didn't trust them so I…" Tsuna shot a quick glance at his friend then averted his eyes again. He just had to say it. It was like a band aid, just rip it off. Or in this case, just say it and get it over with. Swallowing his nervousness, Tsuna turned fully to face his friend. He would not run or hide from this. He had to admit what he did. "I was worried that something was wrong so I dug into your past."

"W-what?"

"I know that your father is a mafia boss and had an affair with your mother who was a pianist he fell in love with. You're considered a half-breed because of that and when you found out, you ran away from your home to become strong and join a Famiglia to prove yourself, but because of being considered a half-breed and just a musician no one wants you in their Famiglia." Tsuna said, staring straight at his friend who had gone extremely pale and was trembling all over. He noticed how Gokudera's hands clenched into fists at his side and narrowed his eyes. He had two reasons for talking to Gokudera now. First, he wanted to help his friend to understand that he was not going to abandon him just because he had other friends and that his other friends were there for him as well. His second reason was for this. He wanted to make Gokudera angry. While his loyalty was nice, he didn't want a mindless puppet that would follow his every word. He wanted Gokudera to argue with him and realize he wasn't perfect, that Tsuna was going to make mistakes.

"Y-you dug into my past?" Gokudera asked as he bowed his head to move away from Tsuna's eyes that seemed to be trying to look into him even more than he already has.

Tsuna nodded. "I did."

Gokudera gritted his teeth in frustration. His boss dug into his past and found out about him. What right did he have to dig like that? "If you wanted to know about me, you could have just asked, Tenth." He said, trying to sound calm, but he could tell his voice was trembling with anger. How could his boss do this him? His past was his own. No one had the right to look at it.

"Would you have told me?" Tsuna retorted, hands trembling as his sides. He was really doing this. He was pushing his friend to the edge. He could only hope it didn't destroy them. This was a gamble he had to take. "You have been struggling to join a Famiglia for a long time because of your parents' affair. Now that you are this close to joining mine, would you really tell me the truth or would you be too afraid that I would reject you once I found out the truth about you?"

"It…" Gokudera stopped, heart pounding frantically against his chest. His boss knew about him. His boss most likely dug through his past with his hacking skills which was why he waited until now to tell him. He revealed he was a hacker then told him about hacking into his past. Was he being rejected? But didn't Tsuna just say he trusted him not to say anything about Erebus? So why would he tell him if he was just going to reject him here? "It doesn't matter! We won't know what I would have done since you betrayed my trust first and looked into my past without my permission!" He slammed his fist into the wall behind him to try to relieve some of the frustration he was feeling. Feeling nothing except pain in his hand, Gokudera sighed and looked up at Tsuna, looking the most pitiful that Tsuna has ever seen him. His eyes, which were usually filled with anger or devoted loyalty, were for the first time clouded with a sting of betrayal and said with a quiet voice unlike him, "How could you do that when I trusted you?"

Tsuna bowed his head with a small smile in place. "That's right. I didn't even ask you first. I did what I wanted and hacked into all the mafia networks to find out more about you. I already knew who you were before you came here, but I never dug into your past until recently. Does that make you hate me?"

Those words caused Gokudera to stumble back in surprise. Hate him? Did he hate his boss for digging into his history like that? He looked away as he grinded his teeth together. Tsuna was the one who saved him from his own mistake and was the one he devoted himself to after that. Though he devoted himself to Tsuna, it seemed he truly didn't know anything about him. He never knew about Erebus. He never knew Tsuna dug into his past. Did he know anything?

"I'm sorry."

Gokudera's eyes whipped back around to look at Tsuna, who was looking back up at him with clear eyes once more.

"I looked into your past to get an idea of what might be wrong. I just had a feeling that your anger was coming from it." Tsuna continued. "You've been rejected and betrayed all your life by your family and by all those Famiglias. For that, you don't trust anyone." He sighed and looked down. "I would understand if you don't trust me anymore since I did dig into your past behind your back, but," He looked back up with a smile. "I want you to know that you don't have to hate our friends for being close to me. Every one of them I trust with my life, Hayato, and that includes you. You don't have to be so scared of them. Because I trust them, I know you can trust them. They won't betray you like those in your past have. And…"

Tsuna looked at Gokudera to see that the older boy's full attention was on him. Despite the anger Gokudera was feeling, he still seemed so attached to everything that Tsuna was saying, like it was a lifeline for him.

"I don't care." Tsuna said.

"Huh?" Gokudera replied as his mind went blank at those words.

"That's right." Tsuna nodded. "I don't care about your past or your heritage. To me, you are just Hayato, a close and loyal friend of mine. Whatever happened in your past is just history. The you in front of me is the one I want to protect."

Gokudera stared at his boss for a moment, just blinking.

Tsuna smiled and grabbed his bags off the floor. "Oh, and just something to think about." He said as he walked over to the door to leave. "I like when you get angry and argue with me. While your loyalty and devotion is nice, Hayato, it is also good to have someone who will argue with me and get mad when they think I am making the wrong decisions. You claim to want to be my right hand man, but that doesn't mean absolute loyalty, Hayato. It means someone I can trust to have my back and help me make the right decisions. I will not always make the right choices so having someone there who can tell me when I am wrong is something I value extremely."

Gokudera stared at Tsuna's back, hands still trembling at his sides. He wasn't sure what to feel. His boss dug into his past, but then he told him that he didn't care. He was angry that Tsuna looked into his past, but at the same time, he felt a deep warmth and his loyalty growing at Tsuna saying that he didn't care and wanted to protect him. Despite all that he learned, Tsuna wasn't ready to throw him out just for his heritage. Should he feel betrayed and angry or should his devotion grow at the greatness of his boss for still staying by his side? He honestly wasn't sure at the moment.

Tsuna pulled the door open to see rain pouring down viciously. He momentarily raised a brow since he had no idea the weather was going to be this bad today. If he knew, he would have made all his friends stay at Hayato's.

"Then," Gokudera said, distracting Tsuna from leaving. He looked at the raging storm outside his door then at Tsuna's back. Honestly, he could just let Tsuna leave and be done with it, but his heart was screaming that it wasn't right. He didn't want to see his boss walk out right now. "If that's what you think, Tenth, then I will say that you have to stay here tonight. Leaving now would be dangerous."

Staring out into the storm raging outside, Tsuna had to agree with that and he closed the door and locked it. "Yeah," He turned back to Gokudera. "Thanks for letting me stay then." He looked around the apartment which reminded him of another question he had for his friend. "Are you struggling for money? You don't have a lot here."

"I'm fine." Gokudera replied. "I just have no need for more than this."

Tsuna stared at him for a moment but felt that Gokudera was actually telling the truth about that so he nodded and went over to the couch and dropped his bags on it. "Then, if you don't need more than this, does that mean you don't need the space?"

Gokudera blinked in confusion. "Well, I guess that is one way to look at it."

Turning to look at his friend with a huge grin, Tsuna motioned to the apartment. "Do you mind if I use it then?"

"Use it? For what?"

"Well," Tsuna scratched the back of his head with a grin. "There is something I wanted to do to my bedroom, but then Reborn showed up so I can't do it without being suspicious. Because of that, I was hoping to use your apartment for it since it has to do with Erebus."

"While I would like to be of help like that, are you sure Reborn won't found it? He knows where I live as well. Maybe we should get an undisclosed location." Gokudera pointed out. Normally he would agree right away to be of assistance to his boss, but since Tsuna just said a few minutes ago that he wanted a friend who would argue with him and help him make the right choice, he was willing to try.

Tsuna nodded. "I thought of that too, but I don't want to pay for that location when I can just use a friend's place. Plus, Reborn keeps tight tabs on me." He was reminded of what that strange boy said in the park about Reborn coming. It seemed he was never out of his sight. "Even now, he probably knows that I am here." He glanced at the window. "Or not. I'm not really sure. I know he was on the way to the park when I was there earlier and I want to say that I escaped him. At least, I didn't feel that anyone followed me here." Tsuna scratched his cheek. "But if I have a secret hacking setup in here, it means I can come over whenever I want without suspicions. Reborn might secretly follow me, but he would never come inside. But if I had a hacker setup in a random location, he might follow and investigate it which is why I want to do it at a friend's place. As long as we…" He looked over at the windows thoughtfully. "What do you say we lock this place up tight? Black out the windows, get special locks, a nice security system. I really want the place to be safe if you are going to live here with my setup."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?" Gokudera asked amused.

The young heir shrugged. "Well, I had to. I was actually debating about where to set up my hacking base, but Ryohei-san and Takeshi have their families. Hibari-san doesn't like crowds and I doubt his parents would be too happy about an illegal hacking base in their apartment. And Lambo lives with me so he wasn't even a choice."

"How do we rig my place up to be your hacking base when Reborn is always watching you?" Gokudera asked.

"Easy," Tsuna replied with a grin. "You take care of it when I am with Reborn. He can't have eyes on you if he is with me. Of course, I will handle the computer. I have actually already placed an order and it will be delivered here." His grin turned sheepish. "I had it sent here before I verified this with you. I wasn't going to make this my illegal hacking base if you said no, but I needed the computer sent somewhere that wasn't my place and Reborn could see it."

"And I'll gladly be of service." Gokudera said loyally.

Tsuna blinked and dropped onto the couch before he twisted around on it to look at his friend. "I'm surprised you are saying that so easily after I just admitted that I looked into your past."

Green eyes held Tsuna's brown ones. "I won't lie. The fact that you looked into my past hurts. It hurts even more that you didn't even ask me about my past before you did it. You just assumed I wouldn't tell you anything." He looked away briefly with a scowl. "It's like you don't trust me, Tenth. And it is that which has really burned me deeply about this whole situation."

"Maybe a part of me is scared to trust." Tsuna whispered, making Gokudera's eyes snap back to him surprise. "Hayato, I have been alone for a long time. The only people I ever interacted with on a friendly basis all these years have been Lambo and Hibari-san. But I never trusted any of them with my secret of being a hacker until today." He sighed and turned around to face away from Gokudera. "As a hacker, I generally work alone and trust no one. But, Reborn showed up and is training me to be a boss and make my own Famiglia. He is thrusting me into a position where I have to rely on others. It's a new situation for me so I am finding it hard. But, I want to trust you guys which is why I told you about Erebus. I am trying, Gokudera. My loner tendencies are starting to die away the more I spend time with you all." He gave a small, tired smile as his happy eyes turned back to Gokudera.

Gokudera stared for a moment before he closed his eyes and smiled. "I understand, Tenth. I too have spent much time alone since no Famiglias has ever accepted. It takes time to trust people, but with you and the others, I am learning. I too have enjoyed the time we spent together."

***K*H*R***

The Namimori school anthem. That damn song was resounding throughout the room. The very thought made Tsuna groan. Only one person actually liked that song, but he wasn't here so why the hell was he hearing it?

Tsuna cracked an eye open to see his cell phone resting on the coffee table and the annoying song was coming from it. For a moment, Tsuna just blinked in confusion. Why was it coming from his phone? His confusion only last a moment though before Tsuna was groaning and reaching for his phone. "Damn, Hibari. You changed my ringtone. I didn't realize you could be so cruel."

Sitting up, Tsuna looked around to see that he and Gokudera had fallen asleep on the couch last night while watching a movie. A movie that seemed to be on repeat as it was still playing on the tv. Sighing, Tsuna answered his phone. "Hello?" He said, stifling a yawn that wanted to escape. What time was it anyway?

"Get home _now_."

Hearing Reborn growl that made Tsuna wince. Reborn was the one who told him to get out of the house yesterday. And now he wanted him back immediately? What was that about?

"Who are you with?" Reborn demanded.

"Hayato. I stayed at his house." Tsuna answered immediately as he didn't want to anger his tutor any more than he already seemed.

"Have him escort you back."

"What?" Tsuna asked appalled. "I don't need a bodyguard to get back home."

"Don't argue with me, Tsuna." Reborn growled. "If he isn't with you when you get here, there will be a harsh punishment, understand?"

Not feeling brave enough to test Reborn at this moment, Tsuna nodded, even though he knew the hitman couldn't see him. "Yes, I understand, Reborn. Hayato will be with me." As he said this, he gently kicked Hayato off the couch. The silver haired teen hit the floor, but was immediately on his feet with dynamite in his hand, looking for the enemy.

Sighing, Tsuna waved the idea of a threat away to calm his friend down. Getting the message, Hayato slipped the dynamite back into his belt and waited for his boss to finish.

"Don't take any detours."

Tsuna's brow twitched in annoyance. "Geez, why don't you take all my freedom away?" He muttered as he snapped his phone shut and looked back at his friend.

"What's wrong, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Who knows?" Tsuna muttered in annoyance as he dragged a hand through his hair. "But Reborn wants you to _escort_ me back home."

While Tsuna expected Gokudera to suddenly be excited at the prospect of helping Tsuna by being an escort, he actually wasn't. Gokudera was suddenly frowning and turning his movie and tv off.

"That's actually really concerning." Gokudera replied. "I am usually with you and Reborn knows that, but for him to actually request it means that something is seriously wrong. It's best not to question Reborn right now."

Nodding in agreement, Tsuna jumped off the couch and started getting ready to leave. Gokudera did have a good point. Reborn usually didn't make a point of looking out for his safety like this. So what could be bad enough that he wanted to make sure that someone was with Tsuna?

**A/N: Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! **

"Talking"

'_Thought'_

**Most Wanted**

**Chapter 13**

Tense.

That was the only way that Tsuna could describe the air that was around him and Gokudera as they made their way back to his house. After that call from Reborn, neither could relax as they walked. Both of them were scanning all their surroundings, expecting every shadow to be an enemy that would jump out at him.

It certainly didn't help any matters when a little boy suddenly dashed out of an alley right in front of them and fell to his hands and knees.

Gokudera and Tsuna looked at each other than down the alley the boy came from. At first neither saw anything, but they did hear the frantic footsteps coming towards them. Tsuna looked down at the boy to see his brown eyes alit with fear as he looked over his shoulder at the alley.

"Tenth?" Gokudera asked, looking from the alley, to the child, to his boss as he waited for the order.

Tsuna locked his eyes with Gokudera's before he stepped forward. His intuition was flying off the charts so he knew that whatever was coming was dangerous. He dropped down to one knee besides the boy. "Hey," He said gently. "Don't be scared." His voice drew the boy's attention to him. Tsuna gave him a gentle smile before he stood up and stepped behind the boy to stand in front of the alley. "Just stay there. My friend and I will protect you."

With those words, Gokudera was suddenly besides Tsuna with dynamite in his hands while Tsuna reached to the back of his belt and pulled out a knife.

"Whoever comes out of this alley is an enemy, so don't hesitate to attack, but don't kill them." Tsuna whispered, surprising Gokudera, but he nodded in consent to the order.

"Understood, Tenth." Gokudera replied before he threw his dynamite. The sticks of dynamite flew in the air towards the alley where they exploded, resulting in shock shouts and smoke filling the alley.

With the smoke blinding the enemy's sight, Tsuna kneeled down and grabbed the kid around the waist, causing the kid to yelp in shock. "Shh," Tsuna whispered quickly before he jumped quickly to the side and moved farther away from the alley, though he kept his eyes alert for anything and his knife held at the ready to defend himself. He slid down to his knees in front of a building and positioned the kid behind him. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

The boy looked up at the teenager that saved him, taking in his calm, confident aura which he found soothing and found himself trusting this strange boy.

As soon as the targets came running out of the smoke, hands clawing at their eyes, Tsuna froze for a moment in confusion. But when Gokudera started moving and slammed his foot into the first one's stomach, Tsuna launched to his feet and ran over to the second. Seeing as his opponent couldn't see which was a great advantage to Tsuna, he lowered his knife and instead slammed his fist into the man's face, which sent him flying backwards to knock into the first man.

With two unconscious men at his feet, Tsuna paused and looked back at the alley. Were there anymore? No, his intuition was saying they were safe now. Sighing, Tsuna put his knife away and looked over at Gokudera. "What did you do? They were clawing at their eyes."

"Huh?" Gokudera looked down at the men that were twitching on the ground. "Ah, I changed some of my dynamite a bit so I could install tear gas in them. I didn't realize I had grabbed those ones since they are still in testing the phase, but I guess they work well."

Tsuna stared blankly at Gokudera, eye twitching a bit in disbelief. "Maybe you should find a way to mark which ones are normal and which ones have tear gas." He muttered before turning back to the little boy. Now that he got a better look at him, he saw that this boy couldn't be more than ten years old. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me."

Tsuna smiled. "It was no problem." He looked briefly at the alley then back at the boy. "For now, it might be safer for you to come with us, uh…"

"Fuuta." The boy responded. "You can call me Fuuta."

"Fuuta," Tsuna nodded. "Right, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi and he's Gokudera Hayato." He motioned to his friend.

Fuuta looked around warily before he got up. To his surprise a hand landed on his head and he looked up to see it was Tsuna.

"Don't look so scared, Fuuta. I promise that you're safe."

It was that reassuring smile and the gentleness of Tsuna's actions that had Fuuta suddenly clinging to the older boy's arm as they walked down the sidewalk. While walking, Gokudera came up on Tsuna's other side and whispered so Fuuta didn't hear, "Hey Tenth, this boy I think it's Fuuta de la Stella."

Tsuna nodded. "The Ranker who the mafia finds invaluable?" He glanced down at Fuuta then back ahead of him. "I thought he looked familiar. I learned of him from my hacking and saw a picture of him once, but it was a couple years ago."

"What do we do?" Gokudera asked.

"For now, get back to my house." Tsuna replied. "There's nothing else to do in this situation when we don't know fully what is going on." He looked over his shoulder. "The only thing I do know is that we have to protect him. Those people chasing him though…"

"What about them?" Gokudera asked confused.

"Did you notice the uniform they were wearing?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera thought back to the two people they attacked. Both were wearing a green uniform. "Was there something about it?"

"It's the uniform worn by Kokuyo Junior High kids, though those two clearly weren't kids so it was strange they were wearing it." Tsuna explained. He must have risen his voice without realizing it since Fuuta suddenly tightened his hold on his arm. Tsuna looked down at him and used his free hand to ruffle his hair to calm him before looking at Gokudera. "While that school is full of delinquents, to my knowledge, there is no one that age who attends there. We should be on high alert for the time being."

Gokudera was already pulling his cell phone out before Tsuna finished speaking. "Understood. I'll warn the others to be wary of Kokuyo kids until we figure this out." He paused in typing his text to look at his boss. "Would you have Sasagawa's and Hibari's numbers?"

Tsuna nodded. "I just got Sasagawa's yesterday. I can give it to you and Hibari's." He sighed. Giving up Hibari's phone number would leave him with a hefty fine that he knew Hibari would claim in terms of a spar that would leave him hospital bound. He could just text Hibari himself, but if Hibari was getting involved in this, then he wanted all his friends to have everyone's numbers in case of an emergency. Best to just get this torture over with now.

***K*H*R***

"I said no detours."

Tsuna raised a brow and looked down at Fuuta. "He wasn't a detour. We actually ran into him on the way back here." He pushed Fuuta farther into the house. "Go to the kitchen, Fuuta. I can smell cookies in the air. My mom will give you some."

When Fuuta hesitated and looked out the door then back at Tsuna, Tsuna chuckled.

"Don't worry. My house is safe, Fuuta. Nothing will get you here. We can talk later after you've calmed down."

"Alright, Tsuna-nii." Fuuta said before he ran down the hall to the kitchen.

Tsuna blinked in surprise at the name before he shook it off and looked back at Reborn. "Now can you tell me what the hurry was?"

"Not down here." Reborn said as he began to head upstairs.

"Whatever it is, he doesn't want Mama to hear." Gokudera replied.

Tsuna nodded in agreement and followed his tutor upstairs. But before he could reach the top of the stairs, his instincts suddenly screamed at him to dodge and he was yanking on Gokudera's arm and falling down to the ground just as a weird purple cake flew over his head. He watched with dread as it hit the wall and melted a hole there.

"….The hell?" Was all Tsuna was able to say in response to that.

Gokudera, on the other hand, did not seem shock, just horrified. He slowly turned his head back around while muttering, "Poison cooking." And when a pair of legs suddenly appeared in front of him and Tsuna, he found forcing his eyes up to be a huge mistake. "Aneki!" And after shouting that, he promptly passed out, twitching on the ground just like the men they took out earlier that day.

"This has been one hell of a day so far." Tsuna muttered as he looked at his unconscious friend with a slight twitch to his brow. This is why he hated associating with the mafia. Weird crap always happened. And now he had to figure out how to explain a melted hole in the wall to his mother. She wasn't oblivious enough to miss that!

"Oh, my poor brother was so excited to see me that he passed out." The woman standing over Tsuna said.

Tsuna looked up at her in disbelief. Did she honestly believe that? Now that he was fully looking at her, he saw that she only looked a few years older than him and had long pink hair and green eyes that were just like Gokudera's. "I really doubt that is the case." He muttered as he stood up. Once he had his balance back and it looked like this woman wasn't going to try to melt his face off again, he pulled Gokudera up and threw one of his arms over his shoulders. "Anyway, who are you?"

The woman sharpened her gaze on Tsuna. "I am Bianchi, and you are the one who stole my brother and the love of my life! Prepare to die!"

Eyes widening in disbelief, Tsuna dropped back down to the ground as the woman threw a whole plate of her purple cooking at him. He watched in disgust as the food hit the wall again. Was that a worm crawling around in that smoking food? Seriously, what kind of weird people was he getting tangled up with?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsuna muttered as he once again rose to his feet with his friend. "I understand Hayato being your brother, but I didn't steal him. He came to Japan on his own. But who is your love?"

Suddenly Bianchi fell out of her need to kill as she adopted a look of love.

Tsuna twitched a bit. Was he seriously seeing flying hearts around the woman who just attempted to melt his face?

"Reborn."

"Reborn." Tsuna muttered, forgetting his need to twitch in annoyance as he heard her utter that _name_. Seriously, he should have seen that one coming. Why did all the girls fall for him? Seriously, he was a sadistic man who killed for a living. What was so great about him?! "Wait," Tsuna blinked as he looked at her again. "You don't look much older than me. Isn't Reborn too old for you?"

Green eyes became alit with anger as they fell on Tsuna once more. Were all those floating hearts now popping like bubbles? "Love knows no age, foolish Vongola!"

Tsuna averted his eyes to the side. It was too early for him to deal with this crap. "Sorry, I asked." He muttered as he readjusted Gokudera on his shoulder. Where the hell did Reborn go? This crazy woman was here for him, so why did he have to meet her? "Look, if you want Reborn, go ahead and take him away with you." _'I certainly want nothing to do with him.' _

"Really?" Bianchi asked excitedly and for a moment it looked like she and Tsuna could be great friends.

"No," Reborn suddenly came back in the hall and whacked Tsuna upside the head.

"Ow!" Tsuna whined, rubbing his head. Seriously, what was with all the abuse?

"That isn't his choice to make." Reborn said, giving Tsuna a glare before looking back at Bianchi. "I told you yesterday, Bianchi, that I can't leave until I've trained Tsuna to become Vongola Tenth."

"Yesterday?" Tsuna asked confused.

Lambo and I-pin peaked out of their rooms to see what all the noise was about. \

"Yeah, she showed up last night, looking to kill you, Tsuna. But when she couldn't find you, Mama let her stay the night." Lambo explained.

Tsuna dropped his head in a dejected manner. Of course that is what happened. Why did his mom always invite dangerous people inside? Then again, Tsuna looked up at Reborn, who didn't seem all that concerned about this turn of events. Reborn was here to train him so he wouldn't let anyone seriously dangerous in his house….Tsuna looked back at the destroyed wall. Well, maybe not anyone who seriously wanted to kill him, maybe. He could hope at least.

"Is this why you called me back in such a hurry?" Tsuna asked. "To meet your lover?"

Tsuna's smart ass reply earned him another whack on the head by Reborn, which caused Tsuna to whine at the pain again. "No, now get in your room. We need to talk." He turned to Bianchi. "This will take a while. Tsuna brought back Fuuta de la Stella. Keep an eye on him."

Bianchi took her glare away from Tsuna and nodded to Reborn. "Okay." She looked over her shoulder. "Do one of you want to help?"

I-pin and Lambo shared a look before I-pin ran out of her room. "I will, Bianchi."

It was with wary eyes that Tsuna watched the two girls head downstairs. It wasn't until they reached the bottom and rounded the corner that he relaxed and allowed himself to turn away from them. "Hey, Vongola with all the damn contactors, get someone to fix that wall." He muttered tiredly as he walked passed Reborn to his room.

"I don't take orders from you."

Tsuna twitched in annoyance while Lambo followed Tsuna into his room.

"You know," Tsuna shot him an annoyed look. "You could have warned me a crazy chick was waiting here to kill me before I got home."

"True, but I thought this would be more amusing, Tsuna." Lambo replied with a grin. "Besides, you're fine."

"What kind of friend are you that you would let me walk into a dangerous situation like that? Does she truly want to kill me or not? I feel that I am getting mixed singles here." Tsuna muttered as he laid Gokudera down on his bed. He seriously had to figure out what happened to him when he awoke. That was a strange reason to pass out.

Lambo sat on the edge of the bed and shrugged. "I don't know honestly. I think after spending the night and getting to see Reborn without you around has actually calmed her down significantly." He shuddered. "Last night when she first showed up was scary." He glanced back at Tsuna who took a seat in his desk chair. "You're taking this well, though."

"I'm trying to ignore this." Tsuna replied dryly before looking at Reborn who closed the bedroom door. "Alright, you have my undivided attention now, Reborn. What is the real reason you called me back home for? Test my dodging?"

"Will you forget Bianchi?"

"Not until I fully understand this!"

Reborn sighed. "She is a freelance hitman that goes by the name Poison Scorpion because as you just saw, you specializes in poison cooking."

"Were you two really lovers?" Tsuna asked confusion.

"We did go out briefly at one point." Reborn replied.

Tsuna whacked his forehead. "That's illegal, but considering you guys make a living by doing illegal things, I guess that point is moot." He sighed. "Alright, I'm good now so let's forget the woman downstairs planning my death. What is truly going on?"

Reborn raised a brow. "Oh? Can I actually explain it to you now? Sure you won't get distracted again?"

"If I get distracted, it's because you allowed a hitman in my house!" Tsuna snapped, brow twitching in annoyance. It was way too early for this.

"I believe it was your mom who actually allowed it." Lambo pointed with a grin. "And actually, she allowed three. Well, four if you count me, but you were the one who invited me to live here first six years ago. "

"Shut it, Lambo."

Lambo gave a weak, mocking shrug as he leaned back on the bedframe. "Yes, boss!" He said which got him an annoyed glare from Tsuna.

The clicking of a gun had both teenagers freezing and slowly turning their eyes to Reborn, who now had his gun out and pointed at Tsuna.

"Why at me?!" Tsuna screamed as he dived off his chair.

"Stop with the joking. This is serious."

Tsuna stayed sitting on the ground, twitching as Reborn took his seat on the chair and put his gun down on the desk.

"I have got word from my informants that a dangerous illusionist has come to Namimori. We are not sure what he is after, but he does not appear to be alone." Reborn explained as he looked down at Tsuna. "Last night it seems one of your classmates was attacked by some kids dressed in Kokuyo school uniforms."

"And you think they have something to do with this illusionist?" Tsuna asked suddenly serious about the situation. That uniform has shown up again?

"It's only speculation at the only moment, but I think it would be too big of a coincidence if they weren't connected. The sudden arrival of this illusionist and the attacks from the Kokuyo kids." Reborn replied with a frown. "Normally I wouldn't care about children attacking each other like this, but there was something strange about the scene where your classmate was found."

Tsuna blinked in confusion. "Strange?"

"There were clams deposited over the body." Reborn explained.

'_Body?' _Tsuna gave a displeased look. "Please don't say it like that. It makes it sound like my classmate was dead." He sighed and looked at Lambo, who had suddenly gone pale much to Tsuna's confusion. "Clams are strange to find at an attack like this, but how has that caught your attention?"

Reborn gave him a scowl. "You don't know an ounce of Italian, do you?"

Tsuna shot him an annoyed glare. Of course he knew Italian. If he didn't, it would be so hard to go through all those Famiglias servers. Besides, he couldn't reveal to those Famiglias that he knew Japanese since it would give him away as being Japanese so he corresponded with them in Italian. But what did that language have anything to do with this?

Lambo sighed as he saw Tsuna's face never change which meant he wasn't making the connection. "Tsuna, Vongola literally means clam. If they are throwing clams on the body, it means they are calling out Vongola." His face immediately became serious as he looked at Reborn. "And if they're here in Namimori, do you think they are calling out Vongola Tenth?"

"It's a strong possibility, but they don't seem to know who the heir is since they attacked a student that has no connection to Tsuna." Reborn replied as he bowed his head, hiding his eyes with his hat. "Which is why, Tsuna, that you are not to be without one of your friends ever."

Tsuna's eyes flashed in annoyance. He didn't have a problem being with his friends. He had a problem with the fact that Reborn thought he needed protection. His friends were let in on his secret to help him, not protect him. That wasn't what he wanted from them.

"That won't be a problem."

Tsuna's eyes snapped to his bed to see Gokudera now sitting up, though he still looked a bit pale. "Hayato, you don't look good still. Maybe you should stay lying down." He jumped to his feet and made his way over to his bed. "I can't believe you passed out like that. And don't worry about being with me all the time. I can t–"

The clicking of a gun had Tsuna freezing again. Without even looking, he knew a gun was pointed at his head. He very slowly turned his head to see Reborn glaring at him. "Let's have some training."

"Huh?" Tsuna mumbled before a scream of surprise escaped him as Reborn wrapped an arm around his waist and threw the struggling teen over his shoulder. "REBORN!"

Lambo and Gokudera could only blink in shock as their friend was taken away by his tutor. Not wanting to get on Reborn's bad side as well, neither teen moved to help their friend (besides Reborn wouldn't kill him…maybe) and fell into an awkward silence left in the wake of that departure.

"So…" Lambo coughed to break the silence. "Passing out at the sight of your sister? That's really pathetic."

"Shut it, stupid cow!" Gokudera screamed as he ripped his dynamite out. "Or I'll blow you to smithereens!"

Lambo raised a brow and pulled his gun out. "Let's see who will blow who to smithereens."

***K*H*R***

It was to his extreme displeasure that Tsuna found himself carried over his tutor's shoulder all through his neighborhood. While embarrassing, Tsuna also found it quite annoying. No one even questioned the fact that a strange man in a suit carrying a gun had a kid over his shoulder! Seriously, no one found that suspicious?! What kind of town did he live in where this was considered normal?

But it did give him time to think. Kokuyo uniforms and an illusionist. He saw some of those uniforms earlier that day. But the illusionist? What did that mean? His eyes narrowed in thought. Yesterday he did meet that strange boy who was able to disappear and reappear in front of him while no one else seemed to notice anything strange. In fact, everyone disappeared when that boy appeared. That kid even said 'illusionary world' to him. Was that the type of illusionist that Reborn was referring to?

Though that boy never said anything about Vongola to him. He only spoke of him being Erebus. But he knew that Reborn was watching him so did that mean he knew he was the heir to Vongola? If that was true, why did he attack a kid from his school? Unless the illusionist and the Kokuyo kids really didn't have anything in common…..Ugh, this was too confusing! He needed to get answers, but how? He could speak to the illusionist, but he didn't know where he was or how to find him.

Tsuna suddenly, without warning, found himself falling through the air and hitting the ground. "Ow." He moaned as he sat up, rubbing his back. He lifted his eyes to Reborn to glare at him. "What was that for?!" Blinking, he looked around to find himself in a forest by a river. "And why am I here?"

"You should learn to listen more, Tsuna. I said, training." Reborn said as he pulled a magazine out and swapped it with the one already in his gun. "Back in your room, I noticed you were about to tell your friends not to worry about your safety."

"I won't let you put them in danger just because someone might be hunting me down." Tsuna replied, glaring up at his tutor.

Reborn raised a slender brow. "But it's alright for you to be placed in danger?"

The young heir looked away from the strong gaze of his tutor. No, it wasn't alright. It wasn't alright for any of them to be placed in danger. But he really didn't want his friends to get hurt protecting him. He told them about Erebus. He let them know he was now involved with the mafia by being heir to Vongola. This was all so they could train and get stronger to defend themselves. He didn't want them to put themselves in harm's way for him. He wanted to be strong enough to take care of himself and keep them safe from the danger that was coming for him.

"Of course it isn't." Tsuna replied. "But I don't want people in danger because of me."

"The only way they would never be in danger was if you isolated yourself from everyone." Reborn said and his student snapped his eyes up to this in interest, but he went on, "But it's too late for that." And cue the depressed look that Tsuna adopted. "You've associated with them for too long so they are involved no matter what now. There's only one option left." With that, Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna right between his eyes.

'_Oh, god, he's really going to kill me! He brought me to a forest to kill me and dispose of my body where no one will find me!' _Tsuna thought frantically as he looked around for an escape route. But really, what was the point? This was Reborn, the number one hitman. He couldn't escape from him. Though, he really wasn't one to give up without trying. So with that thought, Tsuna flew to his feet to run away.

Only, the click of the gun froze him in place. Well, that and Reborn saying, "Train with your Dying Will."

"Huh?" Was all Tsuna managed to mumble before Reborn actually fired. He actually _shot _at _him!_ The heir he was supposed to be training! That was all Tsuna could think about as the bullet slammed into his forehead and his body was flying back. _'This is it. I'm actually going to die without being able to protect any of my friends from the danger coming for me.' _

Suddenly, a flame appeared on his forehead and his body tore itself from his clothes as he rose up. "REBORN!" Tsuna screamed. "Train with my Dying Will!"

And with that, Tsuna ran off to start climbing the cliff in front of him.

Reborn lowered his gun to watch Tsuna start his climb. "Hmm, I wasn't going to have him start this training just yet since he is still new to the Dying Will mode. Well, whatever. I can't make the choice for him for how he wants to train. Not my problem if he tears his body apart because he does something he wasn't ready for."

Five minutes later found Tsuna waking up from his Dying Will mode. He blinked and found himself halfway up the cliff. The natural thing to do in this situation was to of course scream since he had no idea of what just happened or how he got here. So that's what did. Well, screamed and let go of the cliff wall in surprise, which just made him scream louder. If he survived this, he was going to have to start planning how to kill Reborn! Why did he always get him in situations like this?

He hit the surface of the river a few seconds later. Once he pulled himself out, gasping for air, he found himself glaring up at his tutor. "What the hell did you just do? Why was I on a cliff wall?"

"You were climbing it."

"Don't be smart with me!" Tsuna snapped before almost regretting it at the way Reborn's eyes darkened. Right, this was a hitman. The number one hitman. Do not anger the number one hitman if one desired to continue to live his crazy, dangerous, hectic but yet somehow enjoyable life.

Reborn pulled back on the slide of his gun to release a bullet from the chamber. It flew into the air and he caught it with ease before lifting it up to show the red bullet to Tsuna. "This is a Dying Will Bullet. If you are shot with this while regretting something, you will resurrect with Dying Will."

"If I regret something…" Tsuna mumbled. "So you're saying if I wasn't regretting…"

Reborn nodded with a dark smirk in place that made Tsuna tremble with dread. "You would have died."

Tsuna screamed and scrambled away from Reborn. Those dark eyes of his were alit with sadistic amusement. Who thought it was a good idea to make him a home tutor?!

"That was why I waited so long on using it on you. You never seemed to regret anything." Reborn continued.

Tsuna looked away with a dead panned expression. "I actually regret a lot." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. So many regrets. He made so many mistakes, especially regarding his friends and classmates.

"And times where I thought I could shoot you like when Yamamoto almost fell off the roof, you _always_ had a backup plan to cover anything that happened that was out of your initial plan so it wasn't needed." Reborn went on seeming like he didn't notice Tsuna's interruption.

"Okay," Tsuna looked down to see himself in only his boxers. He blinked and blinked again. He knew he did not get kidnapped here in only his boxers! "Where the hell are my clothes?!"

Reborn gave a pointed stare towards the ripped clothes.

Tsuna followed his eyes and gaped at the sight. "What?! How!?" They were all torn to shreds! That was his favorite hoodie, damn it!

"When you are reborn after being shot, you lose your clothes." Reborn explained.

Tsuna stared at his clothes then slowly looked at Reborn. "Never again. Never shoot me again! I don't want to run around in my boxers."

"No can do." Reborn said as he repointed his gun at Tsuna, who quickly scrambled to get away from him. "Dying Will puts your body in a state where all safety switches are shut off. You risk your life by breaking your limits, but you can harness amazing strength. This is something that is passed through the Vongola Family."

"Of course it is." Tsuna muttered tiredly. It always tied back to the Vongola.

"Though the time limit for it is only five minutes then you will return to normal. Otherwise the strain on the body will be too great." Reborn continued.

"Then it seems pointless. It gives you great strength, but you can't win a fight against someone in five minutes if they are powerful. Not to mention there is no control over it at all." Tsuna replied with a sigh. "So what's the point of it?" He rubbed his hands against his arms as he felt chills go up and down his spine. It definitely wasn't cause he was cold. This whole conversation was bringing up something he wanted to avoid, but it seemed Reborn wouldn't let that happen.

"That is only if it remains untrained." Reborn replied as he looked up at the cliff they were by. "I brought you out here to introduce you to it and get you used to it, but I wasn't expecting you to already adapt to a training regime that can help with the control of the Dying Will mode." He looked back at Tsuna with a frown. It was his first time being shot so he shouldn't have immediately gone to start training to adjust to the Dying Will mode's lack of control. Did this kid have great potential or was there something from his past that he didn't know about? Was there something else that this kid seemed to be able to hide from the Vongola?

"Huh?" Tsuna muttered. This was all too much. First he gets a call from Reborn ordering him home, then he meets Fuuta, then an assassin tries to kill him in his own house, followed by learning of a dangerous illusionist and classmates being attacked by Kokuyo kids, and now the Dying Will mode! The day has only just begun and he was already ready to crawl back into bed and never leave it again.

"It seems your body wants to train this mode." Reborn said.

'_No, no, no, no, no. No, I really do not.' _Tsuna thought but didn't get a choice as Reborn shot him again. Just why did he get sent a trigger happy hitman for a tutor?! Was he being punished for something?

***K*H*R***

Evil. That was the only way that Tsuna could describe Reborn at this moment. Pure, unadulterated evil. A pained groan escaped him as Reborn carried him over his shoulder once more to take him back home. Every inch of his body ached. The torture of going through being shot and in his Dying Will Mode for the whole day while climbing a cliff left him feeling as if his body has been torn apart. Every muscle ached. Just twitching a finger caused him great agony.

How was training him to the point of exhaustion and his body being torn apart supposed to help anything? In this state, he couldn't defend himself against whoever was attacking his classmates, so this was completely pointless. Couldn't he train in a different way that didn't destroy his body?

"We're home."

Reborn's sudden call had Tsuna moaning out his greeting as well, though it wasn't heard by anyone.

"Welcome home, my dear."

Tsuna twitched a bit as he heard Bianchi speak to Reborn. She was still in his house? _Seriously? _That thought soon left as all he could do now was groan in pain as his twitching sent waves of pain flowing through his muscles.

"Everything was peaceful." Bianchi said, ignoring the way that Reborn roughly adjust Tsuna on his shoulder because of his whining of the pain.

Reborn nodded his head. "Thanks for watching over them."

Bianchi smiled and nodded in reply. "Of course. Anything for you, Reborn."

Reborn moved past her and went upstairs to his student's room. When he entered it, he snorted when he found it looked like a tornado went through it. Depositing his student on his bed elicited another pained groan from him which made Reborn roll his eyes. "Stop whining, Dame-Tsuna."

Annoyed at hearing the name, Tsuna cracked an eye opened only to groan again when he saw the state of his room. Obviously it was not a good idea to leave his friends alone in his room. But as long as they didn't break anything, like his laptop for instance, he didn't care all that much. Caring took too much effort, which he didn't have the energy for.

"Just sleep it off. You have school and another long day of training tomorrow." Reborn told him, which just made Tsuna groan louder and more painfully this time. He had to go through that hellish training _AGAIN?_ As he stated earlier, Reborn was EVIL!

Ignoring his student's whining, Reborn took his leave and went to his own room with a frown in place. In his room, Reborn moved his hand up to Leon, who shapeshifted into a key for him. Using the Leon key, Reborn unlocked the drawer to his desk and pulled a file out of it. Flipping it open, he found the information that the Vongola had attained on Erebus, which wasn't a lot. The last time he hacked Vongola was to get the information on the Vongola heirs. Only two heirs were left: Xanxus and Tsuna. With that in mind and the fact that they had suspicions that Erebus was in Japan, it was decided Reborn would do what he could to hunt down this hacker while at the same time keeping Tsuna safe. For whatever reason, Erebus was after information on the heirs which meant that they might be in danger.

It left him wondering if this illusionist appearing had to do with Erebus. One could never be too sure when it was Erebus. He didn't work for the Famiglias that did things like human experiments or human trafficking, but for other Famiglias, if they paid him well, he would do whatever job. It didn't matter to him if it was against Vongola since he had no true loyalties to them. And yet, he still got hired for jobs by Vongola and other Famiglias even if he did work against them at times. It showed just how much his skills were valued, even if no Famiglia put a whole lot of trust into the hacker. They knew if they paid him, he would do the job with honor, but as soon as it was over, it was back to being completely one hundred percent wary of him.

Sighing, Reborn snapped the file shut. Besides Erebus being suspected of being in Japan, he really had no leads on how to find him. But this was the closest anyone has ever gotten so he would work with it.

***K*H*R***

A sense of dread found its way shivering down Tsuna's spine. His eyes snapped back open to look around his room. Why was he feeling like he was being hunted down all of a sudden? Deciding to dismiss it as fear from Reborn's sadistic training regime (AKA: torture sessions), Tsuna closed his eyes and attempted to fall asleep. He did want to have some type of energy for tomorrow to deal with whatever was coming his way.

**A/N: I always greatly enjoy writing out the scenes with Tsuna and Reborn both in them. It is always fun. **

**Please Review! **


End file.
